Reasons Why He Drives Me Crazy
by jumarxie
Summary: Bella is the heir to her parents' company in Forks. She's convinced that she's destined in single life. What would she do if she finds out that she's arranged to marry someone since birth? To the guy she despises for breaking her heart.
1. Reason One

"Unconditional (without provisions) just as I am, till death do us part (murder not acceptable), for better or for worse (and it ALWAYS gets worse), now say you love me..."  
-Katherine Wolf

Preface

**Reason One: He allowed this ridiculous marriage to happen**

Bella's POV

Every girl always dreams of a perfect wedding. From the perfect proposal (if you prefer the beach type or the "Oh Romeo, sweep me off my feet and take me somewhere just the two of us will be" type of proposal) to the wedding details; the place where you'll want it: church, underwater, or while rappelling off a mountain or… or in a library if you're that kind of person.

There are the two turtledoves, the whispered "I Love You" and the final sweet "I Do." If you're lucky, your wedding will happen exactly as you pictured it but unfortunately for me, I was never born lucky...

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan, promise to take Edward Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?" the priest was asking me.

I gulped. _Is there a way for me to say no without sounding too obvious? Is it too late to back out, for goodness' sake?  
_  
I sneak a look at my parents who were looking at me with their eyes narrowed. Obviously, there's no way out. No. Freaking. Way.

"I...uh..." My throat felt dry. "Do?" My answer came out as a question but the priest still accepted it and turned to him.

"And do you Edward Cullen, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse till death do you part?"

_Say no!_I thought, sending out waves of persuasion to him, _Say no you idiot! If you know what's good for you, you're going to say-  
_  
"I do," he said firmly.

"With the power bestowed in me, I now declare you husband and wife," the priest declared.

_There goes my death sentence,_I thought. _What's my punishment?_

"You may now kiss the bride."

_I shouldn't have asked...  
_  
My eyes widened as he wrapped his arm around my waist and bent down to kiss me. His lips pressed on mine for a second before he moved away.

I turned to look at the people who have watched this sickening farce to trap a girl like me into marrying this – this unspeakable creature. If I died, they will know that they're somehow responsible for my premature death.

What will be my cause of death, you ask?

Simple.

For unreciprocated love.

I could be dramatic but who could blame me? Especially if they learn what my past with him was...

Chapter One

_"Edward Cullen is so hot. I so want to be his girl," the girl seating in the front row before me said to her friend._

_"Me too. You think he dates freshmen?" her friend asked._

_"I think so but if he doesn't, we'll find a way to convince him." And she winked._

_I nearly gagged. I wonder how they're planning to "convince" him._

_"Ah freshmen." Alice, my only friend in this school, rolled her eyes at me. Alice was the only person who noticed me while I was reading at my favorite corner near the cafeteria. She ignored the rumors about me being weird and approached me with an outstretched hand and a smile. At first, I was shocked that someone would want to talk to me but soon, we were the best of friends._

_"Hey, we're freshmen too," I pointed out, nudging her elbow._

_"But we're different. We don't lust over senior football guys. We have standards."_

_I sighed. _

_We were at the football practice at the field after classes and Alice has no idea why I asked her to go here. That's because I deliberately didn't tell her why._

_Suddenly, one of the players was tackled a little too roughly by his teammate and he fell to the ground. I gasped and stood up, checking to see if the player was all right._

_A few moments later, he was back on his feet, shaking hands with the teammate who was apologizing to him profusely._

_I heaved a sigh of relief and sat down. Alice had her eyebrows raised at me and I shook my head.  
_

_She let it go... just this one time. "I'm bored, Bella. Let's go home." She yawned._

_"You go ahead. I need to talk to someone."_

_"Who among these brainless dudes do you need to talk to and why?" she demanded._

_I didn't reply and just hugged her. "Take care," I said._

_"This isn't over, Isabella Swan. You're still going to tell me the truth eventually," Alice warned._

_"I know."_

_"Bye then."  
-_

_After football practice, I went down the bleachers area and went near the boys' shower room door. There's a handy wall near the shower room, perfect for waiting while hiding from view of the football team._

_Minutes later, I saw the football guys walking and I hid myself under a seat._

_"That was awesome practice. I can't wait till we're at the finals," one of the players whose name was Mike was saying._

_"Hey Edward, aren't you coming with us?" Another player suddenly asked._

_"You go ahead, guys. I need to check something back at the locker room."_

_I heard the heavy footsteps getting lighter before fading away._

_"Bella?"_

_I showed myself from my hiding place which was starting to get uncomfortable (You have no idea what people stick under the seats – and the smell!)_

_"Yes?" I said, brushing the dirt off my clothes._

_He held his arms out at me and I went over to hug him but evaded him at the last second._

_"Hey." He frowned. "Is that the way you greet your boyfriend?"_


	2. Reason Two

Chapter Two

**Reason Two: He trashed me in front of his "friends"**

BPOV

"_What do you expect me to do when you smell like…" I sniffed him again, "sweat and dirt from practice?"_

"_Well, it's not every day that we get to meet like this. Now will you kiss me?" He pouted._

_I sighed and placed my arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. He's right. We don't get to meet like this every day._

"_Finally," He breathed, kissing me again. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you too."_

"_I can't wait for college… when things will be tamer and I could finally take you out on public."_

_I brightened. "Really?"_

"_Yes," he said firmly, "I'm tired of all these hiding and sneaking around. I want people to know that you're mine…" He playfully bit my left ear lobe. "And I'm yours."_

_I reached up to tousle his already untidy bronze hair which is what I usually love to do when he says sweet things like that. "I love you," I whispered._

"_I love you too."_

_I shakily sat down on the cold marble floor and let out the breath I've been holding._

_I never imagined myself to be one of those girls; those who can be candidates for "16 and pregnant" television shows. Who would be? I've always tried to stick to the straight and narrow path. I don't have any vices; I don't smoke, drink or do drugs. The only time I've lead myself astray was when I found that my emotions – and yes, hormones – had gotten the better of me one time when my parents were in a business trip._

_The only time I lead myself astray has me suffering the consequences for months afterward._

_I was pregnant and I have no idea what to do about it._

_For me, abortion is out of the question. I couldn't stand it if I kill anything, semi-human or not. The thought of having my own child destroyed because I got scared does not settle well with me. And if I would have my own child murdered just because I couldn't handle being a mother at fifteen then I'm not the person who I thought I was._

_The truth is, I'm a person who would shy away from responsibilities. I'm a follower not a leader. I'll opt for the ordinary turn of events. I would prefer if I go to college after high school and have a job before I handle the responsibility of procreating but… life didn't turn that way for me._

_Every action has its own consequences and this is what I've been given._

_Adoption, though good to the ears is also not what I would like. I can't handle the thought of giving my child away and be raised by someone else. I'll always be looking at children, wondering if they were the child I gave away… Wondering if they were looking for me… Wondering if they hated the mother who left them…_

_I guess it's not hard to see why I was still pregnant at five months and from the general looks of it, I'll be keeping it, no matter what happens. I love my baby even though it gives me morning sickness or even if it gives me weird cravings._

_I stroked my stomach lovingly. In the five months I've been keeping it, I've learned to love it. I yearned to see my baby, to know if it was a boy or a girl, to hug it close to me at night, to hold its tiny little fingers and count its tiny little toes, to have it be with me._

_I love my baby yet since I first learned about it, I haven't told anyone about it barring my mother who helped me to and from the trips to the gynecologist's clinic. I haven't told anyone about my pregnancy and this includes the father of the baby – my boyfriend who I also haven't told anyone about – Edward._

_How do you tell everyone you're pregnant when people don't even know you're dating the football quarterback?_

_I don't know. Call it a gut feeling, pregnancy hormones or whatever you want to call it but I need to see Edward and tell him the truth. RIGHT NOW! I've done him a disservice by not telling him about it months ago._

_I don't even know why nobody had noticed the bump in my stomach yet. Maybe it was because I've been wearing loose shirts (Courtesy of Renee who helped me buy the loose clothes without getting noticed by anyone in this small town)._

_But how am I supposed to tell him? I just can't say, "Hey Edward, I just dropped by to say hi and tell you I'm pregnant. Five months pregnant, actually. You see, my monthly visitor is irregular and I didn't think about it at first but then I noticed this small bump growing in my stomach. Any idea what we're going to do?"_

_I don't want to abort my child and I don't want to give it up either but I don't know if I could achieve my goals with a child. I'm the heir to my parents' company and I'm expected to do it after graduating from college but how am I supposed to balance it with a child?_

_Nowadays, I just feel so confused about everything and I think that if I tell Edward about it, then I wouldn't be as confused anymore because I'll have someone helping me through it. Oh god, I hope Edward does help me through it._

_I stood up with two trembling legs and remembered that there's a party that Edward's supposed to go to tonight._

_I threw my jeans and hoodie over my pajamas and got ready to walk because I still can't drive._

_Whose party did he say he's going to again?_

_Oh right, Tanya Denali, his ex-girlfriend's._

_Edward is in a position where he just can't go and say he doesn't want to go to a party. He's a football player, he's one of the cool kids and they have certain rules. These are the kids whose parents were friends when they were in high school. He just can't commit a social faux pas and tell them to stick it to the place where the sun doesn't shine. He has to play nice with them._

_I see it as a kind of training for his life in the future where he has to be polite to businessmen he doesn't like but because they're good for the business… you see the pattern._

_I reached the party in full blast and almost wanted to vomit with the smell. It smells like alcohol and sweat. Ugh._

"_Hey baby, wanna dance?" A senior asked me as he purposely reached for my butt._

_I swatted his hand away before he reached his destination. I could smell alcohol in his breath. I shook my head and continued my search for Edward._

_I saw three couples making out in different rooms, a passed out junior at the second floor bathroom but still no Edward._

"_This is the last room. If Edward's not here, I'm leaving," I said to myself and opened the door a bit to peek in._

_Inside was a group of guys, Edward and the hostess herself._

"_So Edward, what's up with the rumors going around that you've been dating a freshman?" Mike demanded. I was seriously starting to hate this guy._

"_Are you for real, man?" A guy in the room asked._

"_That's not true. Where did you hear the news?" Edward laughed._

_I could tell he was faking his laughter but the clueless people in the room apparently didn't realize._

"_A freshman?" Another one of Edward's football buddies scoffed. "Please, you could do better than that."_

"_Yeah, you can have me instead." Tanya brushed her index finger lightly over his arm._

"_I heard he's dating Bella," Mike spoke up._

_I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. Why do these guys know so much? Do they GOSSIP during their free time like random girls?_

"_Isabella Swan, the girl who doesn't talk much except to her little friend, Allison?"_

"_Alice," Edward corrected._

"_Whatever," Tanya interrupted. "So, are you dating her?"_

"_That freshman? Of course not, don't be stupid. I barely even talk to her during lunch break and she's unbelievably… weird, haven't you noticed that? I can't believe you'd expect me to date HER of all people."_

"_Maybe she's the one spreading all those rumors, thinking that she could get attention to herself. That little attention-getter thinks she can steal my boyfriend but she can't. It's just another desperate attempt for her to get my Edward but it only shows how inferior she is," Tanya said triumphantly and kissed him, right on his mouth._

_HER Edward? How dare she call Edward hers!_

_If she just knew who Edward really likes, she'll be prostrating herself at my feet and begging for my advice on… on everything!_

_I almost gagged when I saw Tanya kissed him and felt a little hurt and betrayed that he'd easily allow her to kiss her in front of his so-called "friends"._

_Edward may be part of a clique but there should be a limit of what he does in front of them._

"_Well, I'm relieved to know that you're not dating her because it seems that she heard your little monologue just now," Mike drawled out._

_I let out the breath I'd been holding and stared at Mike's eyes accusingly._He had known all this time that I was here…

"_What are you talking about? She's not here, she's at her-" Edward broke off as he finally saw me. "Shit," he muttered._

_I shook my head and ran away from them. I needed time to think._

_My boyfriend who's soon-to-be-a-father just denied going out with me to his friends. I know it wasn't his fault especially since Mike Newton had somehow forced him to say those things. But I still felt betrayed anyway; it wasn't Mike's fault that Edward had said "that freshman" the same way he would have said "that piece of dirt under my shoe."_

_I know I was the one who started the idea to keep the relationship a secret at the first place because of the reason that Edward might get turned away from his group. His friends and future are more important than me._

_I only thought – well, hoped – that tonight, Edward would have confessed the truth especially since we're having a baby._

_How could he say those things to his friends when I needed him right now? Is that how he always is with his friends? Is that the real Edward? Was he playing me all this time?_

"_Bella!" he yelled over the loud speakers as he ran towards me._

"_Stay away from me!" I shouted, heading towards the door._

"_Bella, please listen to me!" I could hear the despair in his voice._

"_There's nothing you can say to me anymore, Edward. We're through." I was almost at the street but I heard his footsteps getting closer._

"_Just leave me ALONE!" I burst out and with that said, I used the last of my energy to run across the street._

_I didn't see the car driving along the road. If I had, I would have waited for it to pass by first before running across but I was too distraught… too hurt… too stupid._

_The car had hit my hip first sending me rolling up the vehicle, my arm went through the front mirror and shards of mirror got inside the palm of my right hand, making me hiss in pain. All these happened before I went back down the road, still crying from what I've heard._

_I was suddenly aware of wetness pouring down my legs._

"_No, no, don't do this to me, please don't!" I whimpered._

"_Bella!" I heard Edward's faint yell._

_I didn't answer. I was too numb to care. I closed my eyes and allowed the cocoon of darkness to envelope me._

_My baby._


	3. Reason Three

Chapter 3

**Reason 3: He didn't bother to look for me again.**

_I opened my eyes and had to close it again. There was too much light. Am I dead?_

_I tried opening them again. Renee was looking down at me and she looked like she'd been crying._

"_Mom, what happened?" My words came out in a mush but she still understood me anyway._

"_A car had hit you while you were running across the street, sweetie," she answered._

_I still feel a little disoriented from the crash. I feel like I'm forgetting something…_

"_Where's Dad?"_

"_He's outside. How about something to drink? The doctor told me that you might be thirsty when you wake up and you can't eat solids for a while because your throat might feel a little sore. I have a bendy straw for-"_

"_Mom, w-what about the baby?"_

_Renee paused for a while but then continued without answering my question, "You can have a bendy straw when you drink. It would help with your swallowing, I think."_

"_Mom, what about my baby? I'm pregnant, for goodness' sake! Did the doctor say anything about it-?"_

"_You got hit pretty badly; your hip and right hand are damaged. You can't walk for a few weeks and you can't-"_

"_I don't want to hear about my injuries!" I yelled. "I want to know what happened to my baby! Why aren't you telling me anything?" A tear dropped down from my right eye and I angrily brushed it away with my bandaged right hand which was also in a stilt. If I was in my stable condition, I would have wondered why I couldn't feel anything with my right hand and asked Renee about it. But I'm not in a stable condition and my first priority is my baby._

_My left hand came to rest at my stomach and for the first time since I woke up, I felt an icy twinge of fear. "Mom, what happened to the little bump here? Why is my stomach flat?"_

_Renee probably realized that I wouldn't give up without an answer because she finally admitted, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry but the impact was just too much for you and the baby. The baby… the baby's gone, Bella."_

_I whimpered and laid there while she told me that I would have been dead too if my baby hadn't been removed because I had been bleeding pretty badly (it turns out that the wetness pouring down my legs that night was blood). She also told me that because of the accident, I couldn't be pregnant again anymore because there's a high percentage that I might miscarry again._

"_Don't worry; I think this will come as a consolation. I got this yesterday while you were still asleep," she said soothingly and handed me a small piece of paper._

_It was the result of the ultrasound I had last weekend. It said that my baby was a boy._

_Is_this_the consolation Renee's talking about?_

_This isn't a consolation! This_can't _be a consolation, not even for a lifetime will it give me any vestige of comfort! I don't want a damn picture, I want the real thing! I want my baby back. I want it beside me. I want to comfort it and tell it that everything's all right. I want everything back to where it was. I want my baby back with me._

_I covered my face with my hands and screamed._

_Renee held me while I cried the loss of my baby on her shoulder._

_My little_Edward_…_

**Eight Years Later**

"Are you all right, Miss Swan? You seem to be thinking deeply about something."

I looked up from my desk and saw my secretary, Angela, looking at me concernedly.

"I'm sorry I was just… reminiscing about some things. Where were we again?"

"I was informing you that your parents are expecting you for dinner tonight. They want you to dress in formalwear and-"

"Do you know that I'm going to visit someone today? It's his special day," I interrupted her, barely listening to her. "It's his anniversary and he might be feeling lonely if I don't visit him." I leaned forward and whispered confidentially, "He expects me to come and I plan to bring him the flowers I asked you to deliver here. You did order some fresh flowers, didn't you Angela?"

"It just arrived a few minutes ago."

"That's good. I want him to feel loved. People rarely visit him and I don't want him to feel lonely. You see, I'm all he has in the world."

Angela was at a loss of words. She was new so she didn't know what this day means to me. I guess I sounded a bit weird all of a sudden but she was spared the responsibility of a reply by the knock which came at the door.

"Is anyone here?" Someone peeked in my office.

"Jessica!" I exclaimed as I watched my former secretary walked in with her newborn baby in her arms.

"How cute! What's her name?" Angela inquired.

"Margaret," Jessica answered and turned to me. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Hold her?" I hesitated. "You really want to entrust me with this precious baby? What if I… drop her?"

"Don't be silly," Jessica laughed. "You won't drop her. Come on, it's the least I could do after the help you gave me throughout the whole pregnancy. I don't even have a clue why you knew so much about those things but thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Oh you know." I shrugged. "I read a lot."

She placed baby Margaret in my arms.

"She's…small," I remarked.

"She may seem small but I spent twelve hours in labor for that 'small' bundle," Jessica replied.

Margaret already has a fuzzy hair on top of her head and when I carried her, she opened her eyes to look at me in innocent wonder and her eyes were green.

HIS eyes.

"Hi Edward, I tried to get here as soon as I can but the rain stopped me. You know, how rainy Forks is," I said as I placed the bouquet of flowers beside the stone marble. "I hope you're not mad at your mommy. I try my best."

I sat down at the tree stump and lose myself in thoughts as I gazed at his name.

_Edward Cullen Jr._

_Died: December 5, 2001_

A few minutes later, I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

It was Renee. "Bella, where are you? Charlie was nearly close to sending our private investigator to come find you."

I looked at my watch. "Oh, shoot." It was eight forty-five. I've been here for three hours and it was raining. How could I have not noticed it? I was late for the dinner. How could I forget something so important? But then again, being with EJ is more important than anything else.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I hadn't checked the time. I'll be there as soon as I can," I promised as I stood up.

"Hurry!"

I took a step but then I paused, "Bye Edward." I whispered before finally running towards my car.

I entered my parents' house at nine fifteen that evening. I was a sodden mess from the rain and I'm guessing this is far from formalwear.

I wondered what my parents want to talk to me about as I went to the dining room after I had taken my shower and changed into something more suitable. My parents only invite me for dinner when they have something important to say to me but I don't have any idea what could be important now.

I've been the company's vice president for a year and so far, I've managed to sort out any problem which had come in my way so I don't really have any problems concerning the company.

They might have just wanted us to have a little get-together, I thought.

_But I really should have known better…_

"Would you care to repeat what you just said?" I exploded.

"You've been engaged to a friend of my colleague since birth and he's here with his parents to meet you," my father, Charlie, said.

"Why didn't you tell me this news when I was still a child? I could have gotten used to that fact before…"

"What difference could it possibly make, Bella?" Renee asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know, Mom," I said disbelievingly. "You were there at the hospital. Dad was there too. Both of you know exactly what I couldn't give my future husband. He'd need an heir and I can't give him one because I'm barren, remember?"

"Both of you could adopt."

"Don't I have my say in this?"

"You can choose to back out in this of you want but if you don't marry him, you won't get the presidency position in the company," Charlie threatened.

"That's - that's bribery!"

"It's called resourcefulness," he said tartly.

"Resourcefulness, my ass! You've been waiting all this time to make me a pawn in your game. I won't take this lying down. I'll fight it every step of the way."

"In the meantime, you'll agree to meeting with them. Vanessa invite them in," he said to the maid waiting by the door.

I slumped back on my chair and sighed, lifting my spoon with a shaking right hand to take a sip of my soup.

"It's nice to see the both of you again," Renee greeted.

Oh please, I thought, enough with the niceties. I know my parents are eager to get this started…

"Let me introduce you to our daughter," Charlie said in his jovial voice, "this is Isabella."

"Bella," I snapped as I held out my left hand to the visitor, letting my eyes roam around before seeing his feet.

He wears Italian loafers. Hmm, he has good taste. I nodded to myself. He was dressed in black pants, wears a Cartier watch and a dark blue button-down shirt. So far, so good…

After observing those details, I finally looked up and felt my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. I felt his hand tensed. We stopped shaking hands at the same time.

I narrowed my eyes. "Edward Cullen, is that you?"


	4. Reason Four

Chapter 4

**Reason 4: He makes me sound like a whining little kid in front of my parents.**

BPOV

"Oh that's nice, you know each other?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Yes, we do 'know' each other in the typical sense of the word," I said shortly, "but I can't marry him. You can't force me. Why does it have to be him – of all people?" I hadn't realized I was crying and it made me angry at myself.

Why was I crying in front of Edward?

Trust me; I hadn't planned to cry in front of him when we meet again. I was expecting something else where I appeared stronger than him, something more like this:

"_Hi Edward," I said coolly as I sipped champagne. I was successful in managing my parents' company by then while he's struggling to keep HIS parents' company up (Our parents are rivals in the corporate world/industry)._

"_Bella." He looked surprised. Dazed, even. He would never have expected that his little girlfriend would reach the top._

_We were at the celebration of the company's booming performance and Charlie invited him to gloat that his daughter could surpass him. (Though it was a good thing Charlie didn't know up to now that Edward is my ex-boyfriend. Imagine what he'd do!)_

"_It's nice to see you again," I nodded politely. Manners matter, that's what I'd been keeping in mind, "How's your girlfriend, Tracy?"_

"_Tanya," he immediately corrected._

_I rolled my eyes. I had wanted to get back at him since the night Mike had done the same thing to Alice's name. "Yeah, how is your relationship with her?"_

_His eyes grew sad. "We haven't been together for years. She was just plain annoying and she nags me a lot. I guess the reason why I attended this party is because I wanted to say to you that I've missed you."_

_I suppressed the urge to grin._

"_What do you want me to do?" I asked, trying to look bored._

"_I need you to come back to my life."_

"What's the matter, dear?" Esme asked concernedly, bringing me out of my reverie.

I took a deep breath, trying to forget about my daydream where I had just been getting to the good part. This is what happens when you keep a relationship a secret. Sooner or later, everyone will have to know about it.

"Carlisle, Esme," I tried to keep my voice calm. "I'm sorry but I can't marry your son. We just have too many differences and… it would be better for him as well."

My mind wandered as I tried to think of more ways to dissuade my possible in-laws but as usual, my ex-boyfriend interrupted me.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked sharply, his eyes settled on my right hand which had a noticeable pink scar at the center.

"It's nothing. Forget it-" I placed my hand behind me, hiding it from his view.

He approached me with an agility of a panther's, took my hand from my back, held it in his eye level and released it slowly.

"How did you get it?" He looked ready to kill someone.

"It was nothing," I insisted. "It was an accident. It was-"

"A souvenir of her accident from a party eight years ago," Renee cut in.

"What?" His eyes darkened considerably. He never did learn what happened to me after that eventful night because I changed schools a month later. It was his fault anyway.

"It was a result of my clumsiness. You know how I always trip. Can we skip this? It's got nothing to do with the subject at hand," I said briskly.

"Then why can you barely move it?" He was unwilling to be misguided.

"Some of the muscles which control motor movement were permanently destroyed."

"But you slapped me with that hand. I remember that morning…" His eyes grew somber. I remembered that same morning either; it was the morning I was released at the hospital and it still haunts me in my dreams. "I'm sorry, your hand must have hurt when you slapped me."

"I barely felt the pain there. Yes, my hand did hurt when I slapped you that morning but I mostly felt hurt here." I pointed towards my chest…to where my heart was.

His face dropped and before he could apologize again, I said, "It's part of the past anyway, we shouldn't talk about it anymore. What's present now and what we DO need to talk about is the engagement because I can't get married to you."

"Why can't you marry him?" Charlie asked, starting to lose his patience.

"Because-"

"Because Bella doesn't like me," Edward interrupted.

_Oh that's just putting it lightly, Cullen._

"Why does everyone keep interrupting me?" I asked crossly.

"Why can't you tell all of us the truth?" Edward retaliated.

"Why are you all teaming up on me?" I shot back.

"Enough with these mindless questions," Charlie growled. "We're going to give you two weeks to prepare. After those two weeks, you'll have to marry each other or else." He scowled.

"Two weeks? But Christmas celebration is during that week!" I exclaimed.

"You're not going to wed on Christmas day, obviously. You're going to get married _before_ that."

"What a way to receive my Christmas gift!" I turned to Edward, "Why aren't you helping me with this? Don't you want to marry someone who's better suited for you?"

"To tell you the truth," He shrugged. "I'm fine with this arrangement."

"Arrgh, you're all confusing me!" I threw my hands up in surrender, "Why did we get arranged at birth anyway? I didn't even know that all of you know each other." I addressed my questions to the parents. "No offense to anyone present here but I didn't see you guys at my parents' wedding picture." I turned to Edward's parents.

As usual, it was Charlie who answered me. "That's because we used to go to the same college together and all four of us were friends. We were young and we wanted to be one big family to strengthen our bond and since Renee was already my girlfriend and Carlisle and Esme are together, we figured our future children could do that for us. We made a contract and contacted a lawyer to make it legal. That's how it happened. We'll show the contract this week so that both of you could sign it."

"Could I talk to your daughter privately for a second, sir?" Edward requested.

"Sure, son." Carlisle and the others agreed.

Edward led me to a vacant room and I immediately distanced myself away from him and crossed my arms.

"You want to talk. Now talk." I huffed. "Why are you agreeing to this? Is this some kind of joke you're all playing to me?"

"This couldn't be less than a joke." He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "All I want is a chance for us to be together again, dammit!"

I blinked. O…K, strangely enough, this sounded like my daydream a while ago where he wanted us to be together again.

"I've had eight years without you; eight years without _my life_. Since you've been gone, I wake up each morning and find that I had to do tedious things over and over again; I ate without savoring the taste of the food and breathing became something I had to do just to continue living which is ironic when you think about it because I don't know… how to live since my life left me."

_Believe me, I know how you feel,_I thought, _but I had it worse than you because… you didn't know about the baby I miscarried the night of the party, didn't you?_

"I looked for you everywhere after that day. I wanted to know if there was anything – anything – that I can do after I fucked everything up. I know that we can never regain what we have before but I want to give it another try. Don't let my one mistake destroy everything we had. You are still my everything." He held my shoulders.

I shrugged him off coldly. "I'm sorry but you've stopped being mine long ago."

"I hope both of you had talked about this thoroughly because I think this marriage would benefit all of us," Esme said as she looked at our faces carefully.

I let out a growl. "Fine, I'll accept those two weeks."

"Good, prepare yourself for your wedding. We'll be preparing for it during that whole two weeks."

Two weeks is enough to change Edward's mind with this arrangement. Maybe our parents could cancel this arrangement if both of us didn't agree to it.

At least, I hoped so.


	5. Reason Five

Chapter 5

**Reason 5: He doesn't know WHEN to give up.**

"You won't believe what happened last night, Alice," I said through the phone later that evening. "I found out I was engaged and guess who my fiancé is?"

I was lying on the four-poster bed while staring at the white ceiling of my room. Almost everything in my room is white: the walls, ceiling, the bookcase and even the bed sheets. I chose white because it's a clean color and since I'm a bit of a neat freak… you can just imagine.

The books stacked at the shelves are arranged by author's name. For example, there's Austen, Bronte, Chaplin, Dickinson, Eliot, Frank and so on. If you checked my closet, you'll see my clothes are all color coded and sorted into groups.

The psychiatrist I was sent to treat me about this told me that the reason why I like to arrange everything in perfect order is because I have an obsessive-compulsive personality disorder. It's a disorder which involves my obsession to sort things to order especially when I'm under stress. His theory as to how I got it is interesting. He told me that I have a neurotic need to keep everything in order because by doing it, I will somehow think that everything in my life would be all right if my surroundings are ship-shape.

At least, that's what he said.

Anyway, back to the conversation with Alice that night…

"I think it's best for me not to answer for you to get it out of your system," Alice said calmly which is a bit of unusual for her because she's always been energetic.

"It's my ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen." I spat his name out bitterly.

There was a pregnant pause at the other end of the line.

"Hello, Alice? Are you still there?"

Suddenly, Alice burst out laughing which made me move the phone a few inches away from my ear.

"Gosh Alice, keep your voice a few decibels down!" I exclaimed.

"What did you have for a drink last night?" she demanded through her giggles. "Damn, you're so good that you almost pulled my leg!"

I gave her two more minutes to laugh before I explained – rather calmly, I might add – that I wasn't drunk and I hadn't even gone to a bar last night.

"Are you for real? How did this happen?" There was no hint of laughter in her voice now.

"There's a contract involved back from the time my parents and his parents are in college. They're all college friends apparently. I need your help, Alice."

"I'll be there to support you."

"That would be great."

"I've heard all kinds of things about Edward Cullen from you throughout the years and I can't wait to meet the guy you still haven't forgotten after all these time."

"Ha-haven't forgotten?" I stammered. "For your information, I've stopped feeling anything for that man from the moment he broke my heart."

"There's a word in the dictionary and it's called 'denial,' you can look it up and give me a call if you want to get rid of it because that's how you're damn acting right now!"

"If I still feel something for him, it would be scorn," I scoffed.

"Don't kid yourself, Bella. I know you too well."

"What's that, Alice? I can't hear you anymore." I reached inside my drawer for a pad of paper, tore a piece of it which I crumpled over the mouth piece. "I'm sorry, we're losing connection. Bye." I hung up the phone while Alice was still indignantly protesting about my 'denial.'

Yeah… whatever.

I closed my eyes.

She's wrong. I don't feel something for Edward anymore.

She's dead wrong.

_If she's wrong, then why do you have to convince yourself about it?_A small voice inside my head piped up.

_Oh, shut up!_I growled.

"The contracts are both ready for you to sign." Carlisle said. "You can both read it before you do sign just so you're clear on the specifics."

We were at the living room two days after they announced the engagement. I was sitting on a recliner chair so that no one with bronze hair and green eyes could sit beside me. Edward was sitting across from me on the gold-embroidered sofa near the piano which he used to play for me back when we were still together.

I took my copy of the contract from Carlisle and didn't read it. Instead, I patiently waited for Edward to finish reading his copy.

"It says here that we will receive a house after our honeymoon in a private resort of an island," Edward said as his brows came together at his forehead.

"That's the part of the bargain – or our wedding gift for you too. We'll give you the keys to the house after your honeymoon. It comes with full maid service, a pool and a special-made garden for both of you," Charlie said, sounding like a real estate agent, "I had to pay an exorbitant price for an expert gardener to decorate the hedge and plant beds but it was worth it."

"If you'll excuse me," Edward spoke up. "I have my lawyer with me today. I just wanted to make sure that this contract won't contain anything I may not like."

"You're certainly allowed to do that, Edward," Esme agreed.

A man who looked to be Edward's age came inside the room. He had blond hair which curled at his temples, deep blue eyes and a ready smile. He looked friendly enough and he speaks with a Southern accent.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, Edward's lawyer," he introduced himself and shook hands with all of us before he took the copy from Edward gingerly. "If y'all find something to occupy yourselves for a moment while I read this contract that would be great." He sat next to Edward, took out a pair of reading glasses and began to read the contract.

"Uh excuse me," I said, bringing everyone's attention to me. "While Jasper is reading the contract, I guess it's time for me to say that I also had the same thing Edward had in mind."

"What do you mean?" Renee asked.

"I hired a lawyer to check the contract for me as well and make sure I'm making a right choice if I sign this contract." Everyone agreed because it was only fair that I have my chance as well.

"Come in," I called out to the person who had been waiting outside all this time.

My lawyer stepped in the room, wearing her definition of a power suit.

She wore a business suit and even though she was wearing two-inch heels, it was obvious that she was a bit on the shorter side. Instead of a bun atop her head like what a lawyer's hair would normally look like, hers was short and spiky; it was slightly tamed with hair clips. She carried a tote bag along with her briefcase and huge Chanel sunglasses covered her eyes.

When she came inside the room, she placed her sunglasses on top of her head and grinned at everyone ESPECIALLY my parents.

Edward's eyes widened considerably as recognition lit his eyes.

"Alice?" he asked disbelievingly.

"You must be Edward," Alice said with a small mischievous smile playing on her face.

_Uh-oh, pixie's got her "evil look" on,_I thought with oncoming dread. _I wonder what she's planning tonight…_

_To hell with my concern, I'm just going to sit back, relax and enjoy the show for this night._

Dammit, where's the popcorn when you most need it?


	6. Reason Six

Chapter 6

**Reason 6: He broke my trust**

"Bella told me so much about you," Alice continued.

"She told me things about you too," Edward said with a smirk.

Great, is this what happens when you placed two people who both have an unbelievable amount of pride inside the same room: an impromptu game of "who would be the first to break down?"

Alice started the game. "Your full name is Edward Anthony Cullen and you don't like anyone to call you…" She giggled before saying the nickname he hates, "Eddie."

Edward frowned. "Your full name is Mary Alice Brandon but you prefer to be called Alice," he retaliated.

"You were a womanizer in sophomore AND junior year," she shot back.

"You've never had a boyfriend since birth but someone was obsessed with you when you were thirteen and you had to move to the state."

Alice shuddered as she remembered those days. "You own a silver Volvo and you won't let anyone drive it but," she raised an eyebrow at him, "you taught Bella how to drive in that same Volvo."

All the parents and I watched the two of them amusedly as if they're an episode from a chick-lit or a soap opera, take your pick. Jasper continued to read Edward's copy of the contract, completely oblivious to the things happening around him.

"Who do you think would win?" Charlie asked the other parents in a low voice.

"I'm betting on Edward," Carlisle muttered. "He doesn't seem to give a damn to Alice's verbal attacks."

_Wow, I never thought I'd see the day gentle and mature Carlisle would do something as childish as betting on his own son while said son was engaged in a verbal sparring with my energetic and tireless best friend._

"You have a point but Alice could be a bit of a spitfire," Renee argued. Esme agreed and the two women high-fived.

_Seriously?_

I rolled my eyes and ignored their meaningless argument, preferring to watch the scene before me instead.

"You saw a yellow Volkswagen at a car race when you were ten and you've wanted to have one just like it ever since," Edward was saying. He was sitting up straight and paying close attention to this fight while Alice looked like… Alice. She loved debating and the whole "battle of the mind" thing; she says it keeps her refreshed for what new tactics other lawyers may use on her in court.

"And I got it for my sixteenth." She grinned as she probably remembered the endless whining she did just to receive the car. "You used to call Bella 'love'."

"Well, YOU believe in love at first sight."

"You have a police record for attempted stealing and DWI."

"You shoplifted a lipstick at an M.A.C. store but you also threw it away the day after."

"The color was off." She shrugged like it was no big deal and it probably was… to her anyway. Alice has that what we may call someone with a "devil-may-care" attitude. She refuses to let anyone change what she believes. If she believes the sky is green, then it's green and everyone who tells her otherwise may go straight to hell. She's not a lost cause though. She could be convinced about the truth… once or twice if it was explained to her in a patient manner and with a reference, of course.

It's what we have in common. We're both a little stubborn more than our own good but while I may still give in if cajoled, Alice will believe what she wants to believe and woe to the others who try to stand in her way. Maybe that's why my mother called her a "spitfire."

"How did you know all these things?" Alice finally demanded. Curiosity finally getting hold of her, patience – I'm sad to say – is not exactly one of Alice's traits.

"From Bella, of course," Edward said in a matter-of-fact voice. "The rest I got from the internet. Google, to be precise."

Then as quickly as the whole verbal war thing started, Alice suddenly gave a quick look at me… and winked.

_He passed the test._

Alice and I have talked about _the_ rule years ago when we still had our monthly sleepovers and talked about whichever topic came to mind. Anyway, the BFID or the "best friend's interview of the date" rule simply gives us five to fifteen minutes – give or take – to do whatever we can say in that interview to make the date squirm on his seat and make it the most embarrassing five to fifteen minutes of his life. If he fails to give a decent answer, he's out. If he managed to look sincere or do what Edward just did which was to retaliate, that means he passed. Plus points if he manages to make a clever comeback.

I suppressed a groan. Why would Alice do the BFID rule AFTER I started hating the guy?

Issues, the girl certainly has issues.

"Anyway, my client asked me to come here tonight to check the contract AND add a few clauses to the contract she feels she should have by agreeing to this engagement," Alice said, quickly shifting to "serious" mode.

"What clauses?" Charlie frowned. "If this is some way to get out of this marriage…"

"Bella has already come to terms with this engagement and I assure you, she'll try her best for this wedding to push through."

_Try_being the keyword.

"Then what is she planning to achieve with this added clauses?"

"After the honeymoon, Bella requests a right to a time for her herself every Saturday."

"Is this so she could visit a lover of hers?" Edward asked with gritted teeth. _Someone's getting a little jealous…_

"Don't be ridiculous," Alice scoffed. "She simply wants a day where she could relax all by herself."

When Edward continued to look doubtful, Alice added, "Bella didn't pursue any time of relationship with anyone after what happened in high school."

Edward opened his mouth to say something but Jasper interrupted, finally lifting his head from the contract.

"I understand this now," he said.

Alice looked at him curiously and I started.

"Oops I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce both of you to each other," I said. "Jasper, this is Alice, my lawyer and best friend. Alice, this is Jasper, Edward's lawyer."

They looked at each other as if they saw light from the first time in each other's eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my lady," Jasper whispered and brushed his lips across Alice's knuckles.

"The pleasure's all mine." Alice giggled.

_Oh please_, I rolled my eyes, _they sound like lovers in a movie from the 50's. Don't tell me she's falling for my possible husband's lawyer! Excuse me while I go in the bathroom to dispose the meal I ate this morning._

I cleared my throat pointedly and they let each other's hand grow reluctantly.

"Give me a minute to read this contract before you say anything to Edward, Jasper. We can tell them about this together," Alice said.

"Sure," Jasper agreed.

Alice scanned my copy of the contract while nodding and muttering to herself at some parts.

"Got it," She said when she reached the end of the page.

"What does it say?" I asked anxiously.

"This contract practically says that this marriage is quite beneficial for the both of you," Jasper said. "You'll get a fully-furnished house with equipped appliances, the presidency position from your parents' company and a BMW. All of which are wedding gifts to both of you for your wedding."

"The only hitch in the contract," Alice continued, "is that it's legally binding and the moment both of you said 'I Do' in your marriage, you can't get a divorce. It's like they say, 'till death do you part.' If you agreed to this marriage, he's yours and you're his forever. No divorces or break-ups unless you want all of your gifts taken away from you."

Eight years ago, I would have been thrilled if someone told that to me but after all the smokes and mirrors I've had from Edward, I don't even want to be in the same room as him, inhaling the same oxygen he breathes.

"By the way, after your marriage, your parents' two companies will merge together to form a conglomerate." Jasper added.

"If the companies are going to merge, then who's going to be president?" I asked blankly.

"Both of you will be president. That's why it's important to get along to avoid future discord."

_That seems a little bit unfair…_

"Oh and there's also this one little clause right here," Jasper pushed his glasses further up his nose and referred to the paper, "It says here that whether you decide to agree to the marriage or not, you'll both have a 'getting to know each other' period. It simply means that for the two weeks allotted for the preparation of your wedding, you'll both have to meet three times a week namely: Monday, Wednesday and Friday to try to get know each other better."

I nodded understandably. "Do we have to sign this right now or could we sign this at any other day?" I asked the parents who have been waiting and watching us patiently all these time.

"You can sign it at any other day but it has to be BEFORE the wedding," Renee answered.

"Then I'll have to think about this first."

"How do you feel about the whole thing?" Alice asked me the next morning while we were at a coffee shop.

The coffee shop was located a few blocks near my house. It makes to-die-for chocolate chip cookies and lattes. It's also a good wake-up call for most customers during the morning but Alice and I go there because it's a good place to chat because of its cozy atmosphere… and for their choco chip cookies.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" I asked dryly as I blew on my latte.

"Yeah."

"I feel hopeless about this. It's like…" I took a deep breath, "Imagine yourself at the middle of a traffic jam on a road, you're heading towards a familiar place but you had bad memories there when you were a child but you have no choice but to stop there because you're in the middle of the traffic and that's where the road ends. The cars are moving at a snail-like pace, you can't leave your car and walk back to the other direction because – as _crazy_ as it sounds – it's a gift from your beloved parents and you can't just leave it there."

I massaged my temple and continued, "I feel like the driver surrounded by those cars, trapped with no way to go to but their direction, the car which is so ridiculously important that I can't even leave it is the presidency position I've wanted all these years and the place where I would eventually end up is being with Edward. The worst part is the waiting. I KNOW who's waiting for me at the end of the road and I can't stop it from happening. I can't make a decision except to move forward to that place where I had my nightmare because I have no other choice."

"I'm confused here, Bella," Alice said slowly, "You told me what happened that night at the party eight years ago but you never told me what he did after you lost consciousness."

My lips tightened. "From what Renee told me, he tried to ride in the ambulance with me but the ambulance doesn't allow anyone except family members so he didn't get to follow me and I think my mother may have banned him from coming into my room because apparently, she didn't know that he's the same Edward I'm engaged to."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Alice persisted. "He sounded perfect in every way when you described him to me. Your hatred can't possibly take root from something you heard from him which he probably didn't mean at all. Mike might have manipulated him to say those things about you and-"

I interrupted her to tell the truth I've been keeping to myself for all these years. It's the main reason why I've hated Edward up to this point, actually.

"After my stay at the hospital, I went to his house to take him back and I saw them in bed after he had just slept with her."

"Who's her?" She tried to keep her voice calm.

"Tanya, he's slutty ex-girlfriend. They slept together throughout my whole stay at the hospital and…," I closed my eyes to hide the fact that I was crying, "it resulted to a baby."


	7. Reason Seven

Chapter 7

**Reason 7: He's messed up more times than I could count.**

_I stopped at the front door and surveyed the house before me as I cradled my right hand which had been gravely damaged from the accident._

_It was a large Victorian house – if you could call it a house with its size – which must have been built back at the 80's or 90's and was renovated a few times. It had a huge garden, a greenhouse and a fountain with a cupid carrying two arrows and a bow on top of which the water comes out of its arrow tips. If I had chosen to go here at night, I would have experienced the amazing ambience this place gives off by the lights draped among the trees branches and the soothing sounds of crickets at the background but I didn't come here for ambience._

_I came to take Edward back._

_I've made a mistake when I just ran away from the party. I had judged too rashly, I didn't think about it first and it caused me the life of my unborn baby._

_I lifted my left hand and rang the doorbell a few times. It resounded through the whole house but it didn't disturb the almost peaceful state it was in._

_Adriana, the housekeeper, opened the door. She's a woman in her forties who was of a Spanish descent and resided in this household after she migrated to America and chose Forks, Washington as her final home. She had salt-and-pepper hair, brown eyes which looked wise and motherly and a few laugh lines on her face._

"_Bella?" She looked surprise. Maybe she really WAS surprise._

_Everyone in Forks knew that I've been in an accident a month ago and had gone through an emotional and mental breakdown although they didn't know what caused those breakdowns. After I found out that I had miscarried, I refused to talk to anyone – even my parents. Renee had been worried that I've lost my sanity but I surprised them one day when I suddenly told them I wanted to visit Edward. They agreed to let me go after I was discharged and so here I am: waiting to be invited to go inside to the house of my boyfriend who I haven't seen for a month._

"_I came to see Edward," I said quietly after she invited me in and all her questions answered. I made my way up the flight of stairs._

_I've always visited here whenever Edward's parents weren't around. He said he wasn't ready to introduce me to them and I felt the same so we decided we're going to tell our parents after graduation._

"_Bella, I don't think…" Adriana started to say._

"_I can find my way. I still remember the way to Edward's room." I smiled. Well, I tried to smile anyway but pulling my facial muscles to a smile wasn't as easy as it once was._

_Adriana still followed me up the stairs and I noticed that a dark scowl seems to be settling itself on her face but I didn't ask why._

_I should have asked her why she's upset right then, I later decided after that day. It would have saved me the horror of seeing them… but would I have believed her?_

"_I could manage," I said._

"_It's not that, Isabella-"_

_I twisted the doorknob, pushed the door gently and went inside._

_Edward was sitting on the bed sleeping soundly. There wasn't anything about that… except for the fact that Tanya was sleeping on his chest. The blanket covered them up to their shoulders but it was obvious that they were nude._

_I stared for a whole minute before I ran to the bathroom and vomited my guts up._

_When I returned back to the room, I saw Adriana looking mad as hell as she shook Edward and Tanya awake._

"_Wake up, tu idiota! Te dije que esto iba a pasar! Como pudiste ser tan estupido? Tus padreste criaron mejor que esta!"__she was shouting angrily. (Wake up, you idiot! I told you this would happen. How could you be so stupid? Your parents raised you better than this!) Adriana only speaks Spanish when she's angry so I'm guessing that she's pissed off at Edward at that moment._

_Edward sat up while Tanya yawned sleepily. "What's going on, Adriana? Had my parents arrive from their trip-" He broke off when he saw me._

"_Love?" He blinked and stared at me as though he's thinking I'm only a ghostly apparition._

"_You have a very unique and disgusting way of showing me how much you love me." I tried not to raise my voice as I looked at his pleading green eyes. "You couldn't even be bothered to wait for me to get out of the hospital before you start sleeping with anyone, do you? How many have there been?"_

"_There's no one-"_

"_Oh, I've been wondering what excuse you would have given me so there's_no one_, huh?" I laughed bitterly even though I felt those traitorous tears streaming down my face. "Am I to believe that you and Tanya just spent the night naked in bed together-" I spat the word out."- and you did_nothing_at all? Wow, you may have just won the world record for best self-control ever achieved by a typical hormonal teenage boy."_

_Tanya chose that unlikely moment to wrap her arm around Edward's waist._

"_Not now," he muttered as he tried to remove the vice-like grip she had of him._

"_Don't deny the truth, Edward. It's better for her to know the truth than to live in the lie we've made her believe," she purred._

"_Do you know something I don't know about?" I demanded. I wanted to hear it even though I know it would hurt me. I must be masochistic for doing this but I don't care, I deserve the truth. I'm tired of hearing lies, dammit!_

"_The truth is that the relationship you had with Edward was all based on a lie." When I continued to look confuse, Tanya added, "You were all a part of a bet. Everyone in the group_knew _that Edward was supposed to trick you. He was supposed to make you give it up and it worked… didn't it? We all played our part well that you didn't see what was staring you at your face all along. Edward didn't want you and nor did he love you, it was a trick. A clever little trick he did all by himself."_

"_Don't believe her, Bella. We have something much greater than this. They're just jealous of us," Edward insisted._

"_Spare me the lies!" And with my barely-healed right hand, I slapped him with as much force as I could. "The next time you want to fool me again, try to do it when you're not on the bed, still naked after you slept with your ex-girlfriend or girlfriend or whoever the hell she is." I was too angry to think about what was coming out of my mouth. "You've broken me enough times; Edward Cullen and I promise you that if you ever try to see me again, it would be_my _turn to break you; my turn to get revenge for all you've done to me starting with the day you made me fall in love with you."_

_I was about to leave when I remembered something and turned back towards them._

_I punched Tanya at her perfectly straight and pointy nose._

"_I've always wanted to know how that would feel and now that I know, I feel great," I was finally able to evoke a genuine smile even though I was still crying, "and by the way, the punch is for being the slut you were when you decided to sleep with him while I was in the hospital. Bet or no bet, it was still immoral and it showed the type of person you really are… not that we all didn't know it already."_


	8. Reason Eight

**Makki: **I can't help but agree with everything you said.

**Temporaryinsanity91: **Thank you for the praise.

**Isabela is Online: **I'll try my best to keep the promise. After all, I'm afraid of ghosts- let alone someone haunting me! : )

**Vampiregurl: **I agree with EVERYTHING you say, I think both of them deserves a good kick right up the *. Fortunately, Bella already did it. And regarding your question with your PM, Bella's hand can't move because of the accident. I think it's called ischemia which means the hand has trouble moving due to resultant damage or dysfunction of tissue. So technically, she slapped Edward and punched Tanya with that injured hand which might make the problem worse, I think.

**I'mxaxreader: **Thank you for your PM. It feels good to hear from people here. It makes me feel at home. LOL.

**ClarissaCullen: **The flashbacks are only in the start so that everyone could see firsthand what could happen but after this chapter, there won't be as much flashbacks unless it's necessary for the story.

**Iluvtwilight727: **I'll try.

**Michelle BG: **We'll see… *winks

**Help-me-think-of-a-name: **LOL,I see you're confused. Well, let's just say Edward will continue to be an * for some time before he gets himself a wake up back to the reality.

**honeyLuvee: **If you're asking if the baby's alive up to the present, then yes the baby's alive. But if you're asking if Tanya kept the baby, she did keep it.

**Lily-Ride-Cullen: **Thank you for the advices and you can still give me tips whenever you spot something wrong. I'll definitely need it sometime soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. We've been out of town for the weekend where there was no internet connection and I can't seem to get this chapter straight. This is the best I could come up with. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**IMPORTANT: I don't know how a real clinic patient-to-doctor works so I'm writing the following from how I think it's done so don't hold it against me, 'kay? **

Chapter 8

Reason 8: He got Tanya pregnant and it only hurts me more because I know I can't give him what Tanya can and will give him: a baby.

"_So Isabella, are you ready to talk?" My psychiatrist, Doctor Joel Williams, asked me while I was lying down in front of him._

_He was carrying a clipboard and a fountain pen and he sat on a swivel chair. I was on a recliner trying to concentrate and "look for the answers" as Dr. Williams had said when he instructed me to sit down._

_Dr. William's office was what you would have expected from a psychiatrist's office. He had nailed his family's picture up on the wall and had some art pictures on other parts. Books about Psychology lined his shelves near his desk and then there was the leather couch and his swivel chair which was at the front and center._

_My parents wanted me to go to a psychiatrist because I hadn't been the same ever since the accident they had said. New hobbies filled my time instead of the old things I loved doing. Hobbies such as arranging everything to perfect order whenever I feel it isn't right. I've arranged the grocery lists in alphabetical order, the food in the refrigerator are grouped according to their classifications (eggs, bottles, meat, yesterday's meals, etc.) and I'm planning to tackle the attic next week. It's an organizer's dream or nightmare- it depends how you look on it –because there's ALWAYS the old photo albums, toys and memorabilia._

"_What am I getting ready to talk for?" I asked. "Besides, how will I know you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you? You might tell my parents."_

"_Anything you want just as long as it would help you get over your OCD." He tapped his pen on his clipboard. "And everything we talk about within these four walls is going to be kept confidential. Your parents wouldn't even know unless you give me permission. I'm simply going to tell them what they could do to help you and that's it."_

"_But I don't feel anything wrong with me! I feel perfectly fine." I was getting frustrated because it was the truth._

"_Then tell me what's happening in your school right now?"_

"_New rumors have been cropping up but it happens all the time." I shrugged, "We're all use to it."_

"_Care to tell me what this new rumor is about?"_

"_They were saying that I asked Edward Cullen out one day and that _he _dumped me which is entirely laughable because _I _dumped Edward Cullen and punched his girlfriend before I left them. I heard she took a vacation to get her nose done, I must have broken it too hard…" I smirked. It serves her right. "Oh well." I said in mock sympathy._

"_How do you feel about all of these things at once, Isabella?"_

"_I've just lost a baby, I've lost my boyfriend because it turns out I was part of a bet and I also lost my dignity in school. They made up a rumor to save their reputation. They said that Edward dumped me and not the other way around. They made me look like the losing team and the student body didn't bother asking me the truth. If they had, I wouldn't have hesitated to tell them that the truth is that _I _dumped their hero after he cheated behind my back; the truth is I wouldn't go near Edward Cullen with a ten-meter stick in my hand. In my opinion- which anyone hadn't bothered to ask me, by the way -he's like one of those football jocks who let their ego lead them. They think their muscles are their passports to the future, their looks as their tickets to the girls, their money as their entry to the world… I could go on and on about this, trust me. To summarize it all up to how I feel all about this, I feel like crap. I want to murder Edward Cullen and at the same time, I want to take him back. He makes me feel like I'm on an emotional roller coaster whenever he's around and the worst part about it is… he doesn't notice."_

"_What about Edward? How did he react to the rumors?"_

"_He had avoided me since I caught him with Tanya but I just shrug and say that it's good riddance."_

"_And Tanya?"_

"_I talked to her yesterday after school. She cornered me outside the building."_

"_What did she say?"_

"_She told me-"I leaned back on the recliner as I started to recount the details of yesterday afternoon before I left school._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I was walking down the empty hallway on my way home when someone slammed me into a locker._

"_Swan." I'd know that voice anywhere._

"_Tanya." I managed to say despite the fact that she was holding my collar in a near-death grip_

"_I'm going straight to the point: Edward loves me."_

_I lifted my face a few inches off the locker to look at her face. She was wearing a band-aid on her nose. I guess my punch left some mark on her. That's good. "And you're telling me this because of what… exactly?" _

"_Shut up, Swan! The only reason I'm talking to you is because I need to tell you something."_

"_Then say it."_

"_I'm pregnant." She announced very quietly._

"_And now you're in the middle of a problem because you don't know who the father is, right?" I said rather sarcastically._

"_I _know _who the father is," She took a deep breath as though she's drawing courage from it, "and it's Edward."_

_I paused and Tanya chose that moment to let go of my collar which was unfortunate because I found myself slowly sinking down the floor as all the strength of my legs went out with her simple statement._

_She's pregnant with Edward's baby… something I could never give him again due to my lousy luck._

"_What do you want me to do?" I whispered, "You've already taken everything from me. You took my pride when you told me everything was just a bet and you told everyone at school that Edward dumped me even though he hadn't; you took Edward when I saw both of you in bed and because of your childish bet, you all took away my chances of having a-"_

"_You're wrong." She interrupted._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You never had Edward; I didn't have to take him from you when he wasn't yours in the first place." She huffed. "What I wanted to say to you is that you have to leave Edward alone. You're not good for him and you never will be; just find some other guy other than him. Please," She suddenly sounded nice no matter how surprising it is, "my baby needs a father and it needs Edward."_

_I bit my lower lip. "Fine, I'm giving you a week before I leave this town. And during that one week, tell him the truth before it's too late and you regret it. You'll never know when a baby might be taken away from you."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm not going to bother you or Edward again for the sake of your baby." I repeated._

_I stayed down on the floor after she left and buried my face in my hand as I cried while I remembered the baby I lost and would never have again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Isabella-"_

"_Please call me Bella." _

"_I need you to do something for me. I think it would help you move on with your situation before you leave Forks this Sunday. I need you to create a letter addressed to Edward Cullen which tells how you feel about this events and what you want to tell him. He won't get to read it of course because I'll keep it in my office."_

"_A letter?" I asked blankly. I wonder how a letter would help me "move on" with my life._

"_Writing your feelings sometimes helps. It's like writing down your deepest thoughts on a diary but this time, you're going to do it in a form of a letter."_

"_A letter." I repeated while I mulled over the idea. "I'll try to make a letter but don't expect me to magically move on with my life."_

"_I'm not expecting you to move on so quickly but it would be the first step in letting go. If it helps, I'm not going to read your letter. It would be yours to keep after you're done."_

"_Letting go, huh? I like the sound of that."_

_I wrote my first letter to Edward Cullen that day at Dr. Williams' office. To help me get started, Dr. Williams gave me a pen and a paper which I finished in two hours. It went something like this:_

Dear Edward,

I'm writing this letter in the hope that I'll find my courage to let you go. It would be the right thing to do because I know that Tanya would have told you by now that you're the father to the baby she carries in her womb. My psychiatrist, Dr. Williams, told me that it would help so I made my decision to follow his advice.

I'm not going to lie to you or tell you how much I'll miss you when I leave Forks. Instead, I'm going to use this letter as a chance to tell you everything I've been hiding from you and maybe to let out my feelings and a chance to tell you what it is about you that drives me crazy.

First, I'm taking this time to tell you about our son. Yes, Edward, a son. I got his name from you and named him Edward Jr. but he's dead. I'm sorry for not telling you about him but I was supposed to tell you until I saw Tanya in your bed. So I'm sorry for that. I know it was rather unfair for me to do that but I've already done it. Besides, you already have Tanya and your future baby together. Congratulations and good luck with the baby- and Tanya.

By the way, I already called a florist to send bouquets of flowers weekly to Edward Jr.'s grave while I'm not around. I promise to visit him weekly when I come back

I didn't mean to keep you in the dark but it's the only thing I could do after I found out about the bet.

Consider it as the first reason why you drive me crazy.

Bella

_I kept that letter under my bed inside a box. It was the first letter I wrote to Edward and it might seem weird but true to Dr. Williams' advice; I did feel better after I wrote it._

_Maybe I _will _keep writing to him after this one._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it!

Please review and tell me what you think. Did you like the letter idea or was it totally blah? Do you think Tanya was telling the truth or faking an act which could probably be Oscar Nominee worthy? What about the rumor which Tanya told the whole school; did it make you want to get the first thing from your reach and hurl it at Tanya? Tell me.

Jumarxie


	9. Reason Nine

**Help-me-think-of-a-name**: I want to do the same to her too but my first choice was the throwing something at her- preferably a heavier-than-heavy object! *wink

**Naz**: I didn't know I do that! Do I really leave readers hanging? Aw, I know how you feel because I'm also a reader waiting for chapters from authors with GREAT stories but who leaves major cliffhangers that makes me want to throw my laptop from my desk. Sadly, I can't do that because my laptop is my only ticket to the net. But good news to you, this chapter has the present time and will have no flashbacks from now on except for… oops; I can't really say it (NOW I know what you mean when you say I leave you hanging). Too bad about the other news, I hope you could keep up from time to time. I may not be able to update regularly and flood your email with dozens of chapter alerts. I'm taking it slow as I've said from chapter 7 so maybe you could still get to keep up once in a while. And P.S. Thanks for YOUR P.S. LOL.

**HellsAngelxoxo**: I know about the letter too. I once wrote a letter AND also kept a diary when I was young and it made me feel a whole lot better after writing in it too especially since drama seems to be a frequent part of my life up to the present. Thank you for thinking that we could be great friends. It really made my day- and week.

**Michelle BG**: Thanks!

**BELLA-Brown-EYED-Spy**: Yes, I got the letter idea from two different books: thirteen reasons why by Jay Asher (like you said) and P.S. I Love You by Cecelia Ahern. The letter wasn't supposed to be a part of the story in the first place but then I got into thinking how Bella could cope with her problem inch by inch especially since ALL that news were given all at the same time so I read my sister's Psychology book and learned that writing therapy really works and Bella ended up writing letters to the number one person why she's depressed- and to add more drama to the story later on.

**TheFirstLostGirl**: Yeah, forgetting a password sucks (I still can't remember my password to and I've given up trying to guess what it is). Thanks for reviewing after you remembered your password! And let's keep our fingers crossed for Tanya's baby.

**Isabela is Online**: The reason why Edward could be a possible father for Tanya's baby would be revealed soon. If not sooner, then it's later. And yes, you're right to assume about that one. After all, this is an EdwardXBella pairing. And about Tanya… it's sad that I still prefer throwing something at her. I thought about strangling her or doing something much more drastic but then later on, I decided that hurling an object at her is more risk-free, much more forgivable by society and… 100 percent safe from any retaliation she could possibly give. LOL. I'm kidding. Oh and sorry about those withdrawal symptoms but I'm having mental blocks from my daily routine in school (writing scripts, creating articles, etc.) so I may not be able to update as regularly as I used to do.

**ClarissaCullen:** I've never been in therapy so I didn't know they write letters and the reason why I have a journal is because it's an activity in our school. Wow, I didn't know that I was doing it (the letter part) realistically. Oooh, a mouse! The idea has some merits…

**Vampiregurl**: Edward and Bella are going to get married as it was shown in the preface. And Edward will know about Bella's delicate condition when it comes to pregnancy soon. It won't cause any problems but it would cause a drama or two. And Tanya and her mysterious baby… will return at the middle of the story. After last chapter, it's going to be a stone unturned for a while. And Bella was really part of a bet that's why Edward couldn't disagree while Tanya was telling the horrible truth. As for Edward's true feelings… what do you think?

**Makki**: *squeals You're the only person who reviewed with the same choice of object to throw at Tanya as mine (a laptop!). As for your wish… we'll see. Edward will know about his little boy but I'm not yet sure WHEN it would happen but it definitely WILL happen.

**Iluvtwilight727**: You're the only reviewer who saw the connection between the letter and the title. Pretty observant of you.

**honeyLuvee**: The baby's alive and as for why there's no news about Tanya… it will all clear out soon.

**Lily-Ride-Cullen**: I'll try.

**MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles**: LOL. Thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Wow, majority of those who reviewed felt sorry for Bella or wanted to kill Edward… but don't be all comfortable with Bella being the downtrodden because you have NO idea what she plans for Edward just so he refuses to push through with their engagement but for those who hate Tanya, I give you all liberty to continue doing so because we haven't seen the last of her yet.**

**For those who asked why Edward didn't immediately tell about his child to the parents when the engagement was announced, there's a reason for that which will be a source of conflict soon. It would be the one of the MANY conflicts in the story. I mean, really- we haven't even reached Jasper and Alice's conflict yet!**

**And since NO ONE had asked me how Bella had managed to write that letter while her right hand is still injured, I'm going to answer it anyway. Bella's been studying how to do things with her left hand and that includes driving, cooking and… writing, of course! So that's that. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nine

**Reason Nine: He has the gall to tell me that I miss him when in fact, I don't.**

"Bella," Alice looked scandalized, "I'm sorry-"

"It's all right. You didn't know."

"Now I'm beginning to understand why you hate him so much but… I don't understand. How could he do this to you?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself because it looks like the devil himself has made an appearance." I pointed the door.

"Who's that with him?" Alice asked.

I looked towards the door again and noticed a huge bear-like man guffawing loudly and a gorgeous woman shaking her head at the man. Edward had his hands crossed with a defensive look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell them?" The woman was asking Edward. Their words could be heard all over to our table and it's a good thing that they didn't see us.

"Because I couldn't tell them under the circumstances. Can you imagine what I would look like- a desperate guy on the edge of his rope? It's too pathetic for words." Edward answered.

"You won't be pathetic!" The woman argued, "If you don't tell them, you're going to look foolish when they finally found out that-"

The huge man with them suddenly laughed, "Eddie wouldn't look stupid because he already made himself look foolish years ago and a tiny thing like _this_ would only seem tiny compared to the other mess ups he had."

"Tiny?!" The woman exclaimed, "This isn't a tiny thing! It's-"

The man cleared his throat and whispered something in Edward's ear which caused his gaze to rest on our table. Edward muttered something to the both of them and they approached our table.

"Bella, I've already arranged our dinner for Monday evening. We're going to La Bella Italia. Do you want me to pick you up or shall I?" He asked.

"I could drive there by myself." I said dismissively.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" The woman asked Edward as she looked at me with an expression close to… pity?

"Bella, this is Emmett, a friend of mine," he gestured to the bear-like man, "and his wife, Rosalie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Yeah," Emmett added, "I've been asking to be introduced to you ever since Eddie boy here-"

"Emmett," Edward said in a surprisingly calm voice considering the fact that his eyes were menacing, "Shut up!"

"Edward told us that you're supposed to be his fiancée. How do you feel about it?" Rosalie asked me curiously.

"I don't like the arrrangement- and him." I said bluntly.

Emmett hooted. "Damn straight! I like her fierceness, Eddie. It reminds me of the first time I met Rosie here…"

"You don't like him?" Rosalie arched one golden eyebrow and laughed. "That's too bad because Edward was almost skipping when he told us about it."

_Oh yeah? Then why doesn't he seem to be too happy now?_

I stood up, unable to bear being in Edward's company anymore especially after I just recounted my tale to Alice.

"Leaving already?" Rosalie looked surprise.

"Yeah, we've already overstayed our time here." I answered, finishing the last of my latte and giving her a wan smile.

"But-" She was about to say something else but Edward cleared his throat pointedly. She sighed. "I hope we could see you again."

"Me too."

"Don't forget the dinner on Monday, Bella." Edward reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. As if I could forget my wretched dinner with him. "I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What will you have?" The waitress asked me after Edward and I had sat.

"I'll have the penne fresco." I answered.

"And you, sir?" She asked Edward.

"Pizza Margarita."

"I'll be back with your orders." She promised and left.

We were at the La Bella Italia sitting on a table far from prying eyes or ears but we shouldn't have requested for a private table because the silence between us seemed to stretch out for ages and we didn't seem to have anything to say to each other which was weird because I seriously thought that Edward would use this night as a chance to continue giving me false excuses.

I couldn't stand the silence because there never had been any of it between us since we first met. We always had something to talk about or laugh about; there wasn't any _silence_…

Edward opened his mouth to speak and I chose that moment to interrupt him, "Look here, Cullen, I know we have two weeks to get to know each other better but we both know that it's all just a bunch of crap. We already know each other. I know you're an unspeakable, conniving and manipulative cad and you know I'm an ignorant, foolish girl you tricked so these two weeks is futile. It's laughable and the only reason why I agreed is because I still have some score to settle with you."

"Like what?" He frowned as if he couldn't imagine what it was.

"First, I'm not going to give up. I know there's a chance that I won't get to marry you if I try hard enough. I don't want to be tied down to my tormentor, dammit! Second, if you tell my plan to anyone of the parents, you're not going to hear the end of it with me. Third, don't use this two weeks as a chance to make a pass at me, I've gotten over you and to tell you the truth, I've already moved on with my life without you. And lastly, if by some chance I failed to make the parents agree on giving this marriage up, then you are going to follow my rules for the rest of our lives while we're married and I won't get to hear a word of protest from you, got it? Do you want to add something?"

"Just a few," he said casually as he drank the glass of water the waitress gave us. His cool façade might have worked if he was drinking some wine and if he had some cigar in his hand probably, but the glass of water ruined the effect he was somehow trying to achieve. "First, I'm not going to give up on you either, Bella so whether you want the marriage to happen or not, I'm still going to do my damnedest for it to push through. Second, I'm not going to tell our parents because they have much on their hands without having to hear our childish disagreement."

"_Childish_?!" I exclaimed, "There's nothing childish about our disagreement. I detest you and you dislike me, what's childish about that?"

"You're wrong. The truth is, I miss you and you just can't accept the fact that you miss me too so while you're trying to break our engagement, I'm going to let you realize how much you have missed me and let's see who wins."

"I don't miss you-"

"Believe what you want to believe and I'll believe what I want to believe. It's like they say, 'we'll just agree to disagree.'"

"There's just something wrong about that, Cullen because I don't want to agree with anything you say, whether it's to agree to disagree or otherwise."

"Let me finish my say before you protest. I've waited for you to finish your mini tirade at least show me the same amount of patience I showed while you were passionately listing every single one of my flaws." He said brusquely.

I held my tongue and waited for him to finish.

"Third, if you're warning me not to make a pass at you then that means you just told me a little white lie. If you had really moved on without me, you wouldn't have been worried about feeling anything when I make a pass at you. And for your last statement, I'm afraid you won't get to like my answer because you should know that I don't bend to anyone's will and that includes you, Bella. If I wanted to get out of this marriage, I would have done it ages ago and since I want to push through with it, no one could stop this marriage from happening. I'd force you into a wedding gown myself and show up with you to any priest, judge or anyone with power to marry us and be done with it."

"You can't possibly be serious about everything you just said!" Shock couldn't even cover what I was feeling, I felt furious at him. How dare he say all those things! I can't believe the gall of that man, he's unbelievable.

"When I say I'll do something, I don't back down on it."

"Why you-"

"Excuse me, penne fresco and pizza margarita?" The waitress had returned with our orders and I found Edward and me leaning back on our seats.

Had our faces actually come closer during that whole fight?

The waitress placed our orders in front of us and I started to eat. The sooner I finished eating, the sooner I would get to leave his revolting presence.

Edward's phone suddenly rang out and he muttered that he has to take the call and I managed a stiff nod before he left to go outside.

I wanted to hit something after I heard all the things he had said to me.

The man is completely delusional; I don't miss him. He's insane if that's what he believes.

After everything that he'd just said, I wanted to break something. And if I couldn't break something, then I have to _clean_…

I saw the spices and sauces in front of the table and proceeded to arrange it by their height. The short, fat salt and pepper shakers comes first, then goes the parmesan cheese with its elongated neck and finally, the hot sauce, only a few inches higher than the cheese.

The idea came to me when I got hold of the hot sauce bottle.

Surely, Edward would want some hot sauce… He's having pizza, isn't he? And he loves spicy food; I remembered that from our previous dates way back before.

_Warning: Hot Sauce is extremely hot. Please don't add more than three drops, _the label of the bottle at the back said.

I snuck a look outside where Edward seemed to be engaged in an argument with the caller in his phone.

It's now or never. I twisted the cap of the hot sauce- with my left hand, of course -and upended the half of the bottle's contents on his pizza and quickly sat back to enjoy the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how was your call?" I casually asked when he returned. He looked irritated and annoyed as he scratched his hair… _I wonder what he'd look like when he eats his pizza_, I thought giddily.

"It was all right. Someone just gave me a report." He said shortly.

"Oh." I tried my best to hide my grin as he lifted the pizza to his mouth.

He's really going to bite it!

I watched as his mouth opened and his hand guided the pizza to his mouth then… he paused.

_Why did he pause? I was getting to the good part_, I thought annoyed, as I took a bite of my own order.

"Where's the hot sauce?" He asked distractedly.

He said- what?

I had to cover my mouth with the table napkin to hide the fact that my mouth was twitching like crazy. He's really going to add hot sauce to his already EXTREMELY hot order.

He spotted the bottle at the middle of the table where they were still arranged in a linear fashion and he added _more than three_ drops!

Oh my, I think I need to pee!

Then he resumed his bite of the pizza again. Slowly, I watched as he again lifted his pizza to his mouth and his teeth cut his first bite of the pizza and he chewed.

He chewed slowly that you'd think he was a food inspector who had to taste every ingredient in the bite.

I waited for any change in his expression and finally, it happened. His normally pale complexion went really red and his eyes began to widen. I knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"Water." He gasped and grabbed his glass, finishing the whole thing.

I couldn't help it, I began to laugh. I laughed until my belly began to ache and I had to breathe. I laughed until tears began to fall down my face. It felt so good to laugh so hard. I haven't laugh so much for nearly a decade because of the person who was sitting in front of me, still looking as red as a fire truck. And this was surreal; the reason why I hadn't laugh so much for eight years is also the reason why I'm laughing so hard right now.

"You did this!" He finally said as he glared at me.

"How could you say that, Eddie? _You_ added more than three drops when the label clearly said not to put in more than three." I attempted to put on my innocent look before finally giving in to his glare. "So what if I did put the hot sauce there? What are you going to do about it; cancel the engagement?" I asked as if I wasn't giving him a subtle hint.

"No, you're only going to get what you want if I cancelled the engagement and besides, I don't want to." This time, it was his turn to smile. "For better or for worse we're going to be stuck together, right darling?"

I repressed the urge to scream. I thought the night would end with a smile on my face but Cullen managed to turn the tables on me.

Dammit!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the late update, I had a nasty case of writer's block and was stuck on this chapter for days so this chapter might not be good.

Anyway, please review.

jumarxie


	10. Reason Ten

**Vampiregurl**: Thank you for that compliment. There's certainly going to be more pranks and whatnot.

**Isabela is Online**: Bella WANTS to be the president of the company and that is the problem. It's her ambition and it's what she had wanted since she was a child so she has no choice but to marry Edward.

**Makki**: Edward wants to marry Bella for multiple reasons which he'll tell her soon enough and it's not only because he wants to apologize. After all, he could still ask for forgiveness without having to marry her, right?

**Naz**: I wasn't insulted, I was only asking if I really leave people wanting for more chapters since I haven't had anyone reading an incomplete story before (My friends always read a complete story so that's why I'm not sure if I had left them with a cliffhanger). And like I said before, I know about the frustration because I've been there.

**Crazyhypervampiregurl**: Yes, she could have told them but where would the fun be in all of that?

**Temporaryinsanity91**: Thanks.

**MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles**: We'll see about Edward…

**Lily-Ride-Cullen**: Tanya will come with the baby later on. Actually, the baby isn't a baby anymore, it's a child since it's been years since they last saw each other and I'll keep the gender a secret for now…

**TheFirstLostGirl**: Edward does know about Tanya's baby and his parents don't know. Nobody actually knows about it except Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and now, Alice.

**Help-me-think-of-a-name**: Wow, I'm shocked about your list and I don't think I could add any more to it… I think you've already written everything which could be done to him.

**HellsAngelxoxo**: Oooh, I like your idea. In fact, it's scheduled to be part of Bella's plan but her plan isn't deliberate because she doesn't know that she's making Edward jealous by hanging out with her friend but it's not going to happen until AFTER they're married. And… are you saying you put hot sauce on top of somebody's pizza? Wow, I wish I have the guts to do that. I'm not the prankster kind of person because people call me the goody-goody. And about the scale Bella would stop? I'm not sure myself. I mean, have you seen what she did to him in this chapter?

**Iluvtwilight727**: I will.

**Sheyyane**: I miss those days too but sadly, I've become too busy for my own good. And congratulations for being the 100th reviewer!

**Flora73**: I'm glad you did.

**Music Loving Bookworm**: She doesn't want too. She thinks she can manage it by herself AND it adds to the drama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: It's been what- a week since I last updated? My schedule was busy enough to keep me from typing for a week but I fixed that today. I hope you all still read this story but I still repeat that I may not be able to update regularly. I'm busy but I'll try to fit it all in.**

**And I'm apologizing in advance if I somehow disappointed you in this chapter. My brain is completely grilled from everything!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Jumarxie**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

**Reason 10: I'm not myself when I'm around him.**

Edward exited the bathroom and grimaced at me, I gave him an angelic smile.

"Whatever you put in that meal you gave me… it's got to be poison. There's no other reason." He was sweating terribly as if he'd ran a mile and his face was drained of blood, "What did you put in that food you gave me?"

"Laxative." I answered sweetly.

"What?" He croaked, "You put _laxatives_ in the chicken you gave to me?"

"It serves you right, Edward Cullen." I replied as I continued eating my own laxative-free chicken.

"I'm never going to leave my food in front of you again or trust you with my food. My stomach isn't done from doing cartwheels yet and I think I need to go back in there-" He finished his statement with a groan as he returned inside the bathroom where he had already took three trips there since he ate the chicken I cooked for him.

I gave a sigh of contentment and recalled the night's earlier events which had made Edward arrive at this state.

Edward wanted to eat indoors tonight and since he was only an amateur cook from what I remembered, I volunteered to do the cooking and he agreed on the condition that I don't cook anything which involves hot sauce.

We had dinner in my parent's house because his parents were entertaining some visitors. I made chicken and I didn't even have to add hot sauce. Instead, I opted for laxatives. And it worked. As soon as Edward had taken a few bites of the chicken, he immediately had to go to the bathroom.

And like he had just said, he won't be taking anymore food which had been left with me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward had said after the sixth time he had visited the bathroom and he was a little bit sure that the laxative had done its worst.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked dryly as I turned off the television.

"Where we need to go on Friday. I don't want to go to any restaurants or eat anymore of your cooking if that's how it's going to be." He walked in front of me with a deep frown.

"I thought you loved my cooking."

"I can't keep loving it if it's full of laxatives, isn't it?" He hissed.

"I wouldn't be doing this if you just tell our parents to cancel the engagement."

"I'm not giving you up, how many times do I have to say that before it finally crossed your mind?"

"No matter how many times you repeat it, it wouldn't change a thing."

"Where do you want to go this Friday?" He asked.

"I was planning Christmas shopping this Friday."

"So it's settled, I was also planning to do my Christmas shopping this Friday."

"Sure but don't bother me too much while we're shopping, Edward Cullen. I have too many people to give gifts to and I can't afford to lose time."

"I won't bother you if that's what you're so worried about. Anyway, where's your necklace?"

"What necklace?"

"The one I gave you for Christmas. Where is it?"

"Oh." I finally remembered what he was asking me. On our first monthsary, Edward gave me a silver necklace. It was in a shape of a heart and it was also encrusted with little rubies. He gave it to me with the advice that 'I should take care of his heart because he left it with me.' "It's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?!"

"It's just what I've just said," I shrugged, "I've locked it away where I can't see it anymore because it only reminds me of my time with you."

"Bella, I'm-" His already pale face suddenly- if possible –went even paler and he ran towards the direction of the bathroom again.

I laughed and shook my head. Guess he won't be bothering me again tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Bella, Mister Edward Cullen has already arrived and is waiting for you downstairs. He said there's no need to rush on his expense." Vanessa said.

"Rush on his expense?" I gave a bitter laugh, "I'm not eager to meet him, Vanessa. He can wait downstairs for all I care."

"What should I tell him?"

"Tell him that I'll be down soon enough."

When Vanessa was gone, I turned back to the mirror and surveyed myself not wanting to look as if I'd spent the too much thought on my outfit because it would mean that Edward Cullen still means something to me. Which he's not.

I had worn a simple outfit: a blue sweater, black pants and a white coat with a scarf wrapped around mu neck (The news had said that it was going to be cold tonight so I wasn't taking any chances).

Taking care to remove the strangles of my hair, I ran my brush down my hair to stall for more time. I was not eager to meet Edward. In fact, I wasn't eager to meet anyone at all.

I don't want to go out with Edward. I don't even want to see his face again. Seeing him only reminds me of my past self: the innocent and easily gullible Bella. I've spent years trying to bury her and just when I thought she's finally gone she shows herself again. What was it with Edward Cullen which makes me feel like I'm fifteen again?

I usually have a tradition I haven't broken yet… until tonight, apparently, and that tradition has something to do with my preference in shopping for Christmas present ALONE. It helped me to think clearly in deciding for the best presents I could give.

"I'm sure your hair would have enough static by now," A velvety masculine voice interrupted my thoughts. "If that's what you're planning to do."

I looked up at the mirror to see who had spoken behind me.

"I thought you told me 'not to hurry at your expense'." I replied.

"I know what I said but as much as I'd like to watch you, I'm afraid we should hurry. The mall's closing in–" He checked his Cartier watch, "three hours."

"I'll only agree to go with you tonight if you promise me that you'll let me shop in peace because if you plan to bug me, then you can forget about us leaving for tonight."

"I won't bug you for tonight, I promise." He raised his right hand. "Scout's honor."

"You're bluffing." I commented flatly, "You weren't a scout."

"I still made my promise, didn't I?"

"Make sure you keep it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under the huge white Christmas tree located just outside the mall, I looked down at the list of presents I'm planning to buy which was written on a piece of paper. Alice had once dubbed the list as "Santa's List" because it seems that I'm the only person she knows who writes a list with naughty or nice checkmarks beside the name. If they've been nice, they receive a fitting present but if they had been naughty, they received the opposite.

In fact, I've had some ideas to give to Edward and since we decided to shop separately, I had my chance to buy those things without arousing his suspicion.

I saw her after I finished buying the last gift.

She was looking at me with piercing blue eyes, her hair was blond and ringletted and she could pass for an overgrown walking doll. She wore a black beret and her clothes were hidden underneath a blue coat.

"Could I have some?" She asked me, pointing at the candy I had bought for myself to eat after shopping.

"Sure." I held the bag of jellybeans. The jellybeans were the same beans J.K. Rowling had mentioned in her Harry Potter books and it had been my favorite since I discovered it a year ago. "Where are your parents?" I curiously asked.

"Mom's doing her Christmas shopping and Dad's at work."

"Are you waiting for your Mom then?"

"She told me to wait for her in this spot for an hour."

"How old are you?" She looked much older than six and yet younger than nine.

"I'm seven years old."

"Aren't you a little young to be asked to wait for your Mom?"

"I'm used to it. All I ever do is to wait for my parents every day at home." She shrugged as though it was no big deal.

"And what are you going to do until your Mom arrives tonight?"

"Sit around and wait here probably," She shrugged, "I've got nothing else to do." She paused and bit her lower lip before looking up at me again. "Can I go with you?"

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked, taken aback.

"I'm bored and you seem nice enough for an adult." She replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"All right, I'm going to the toy store anyway. Maybe you could see something you'd like and you could tell your Mom to buy it for you later on."

She became hesitant when she heard that I was going to the toy store, I could tell. I thought she was going to say no but she surprised me by nodding and saying, "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I learned that her name was Selene later on and that she likes the jellybeans candy as much as I do. She also has a nice laugh and she likes teddy bears although… she didn't tell me that last one. I found out about it while we were at the toy store.

"What do you think would be a perfect gift for a child?" I asked for her an opinion.

"How about puzzles? It's educational."

"He won't get to use it. He's a baby."

"A stuffed toy then."

We went to the aisle where the stuffed toys are and while I was looking for the right stuffed toy to buy, I found her at the teddy bear section with a longing expression on her face.

"Do you think a teddy bear would be a perfect gift to give to someone?" I asked.

She was startled for a moment but she slowly nodded. "Teddy bears are soft and cuddly. It provides a comfort to children when they're lonely."

Is she speaking from what she'd seen from others or from personal experience?

"Do you have a teddy bear?" I inquired.

"I had one, once," was her answer. "It's gone now though." Her eyes looked pained and it got my curiosity as to what happened to the teddy bear.

"A teddy bear it is then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for accompanying me, Selene." I said when we had gotten back underneath the Christmas tree.

"I enjoyed my time with you, Bella." She said and I could see that she meant it.

I knelt down and took one of the wrapped packages from my shopping bags. "Selene," I gave her the package, "Merry Christmas."

Her eyes widened. "Is this for me?"

"Yes." I said firmly.

"B-but how can you give me a gift? I thought this was for a baby? You've only met me tonight."

"It doesn't matter whether we've just met or not. You deserved it. Your parents are lucky to have you as their daughter and as for my present, I've got another teddy right here." I showed her the wrapped package.

"Can I open it now?" She asked hesitatingly.

"Sure." I agreed.

She opened the present with trembling hands.

She gave a huge gasp as she finally saw the teddy bear I bought for her. For the first time that night, she looked like her real age instead of the adult she was trying to be. "Why did you choose to give this to me?"

"Because you need it." I simply said, "You're a child and yet, you're lonely. Children shouldn't be lonely and alone. They should feel comforted… and loved."

"Oh Bella, thank you." She breathed as she finally saw the teddy bear I bought for her.

Then she did something which caught me off guard, she went over to me and _hugged_ me. Another vivid image suddenly came into my mind about a little boy who was giving me a hug and calling me "Mom."

"Tell me. Are you a mom, Bella?" Selene whispered in my ear while she was still giving me a hug.

I found myself taken aback. "No, I'm not."

"It's a shame," She gravely said, "but I know you'll be a good mom."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you noticed I was lonely and comforted me," She said simply. "Not many adults notice that and when they do, they choose to ignore it. So thank you for your gift. Your future child would be lucky to have you as a mom."

I found myself smiling softly at her, forgetting the fact that I couldn't have a child anymore.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I left Selene and went to the place where Edward and I were supposed to meet; I didn't know what I was feeling. All I did know was that meeting Selene brought back memories of what _could_ have happened if my baby had been alive.

"Are you done with your shopping?"

I glanced up and saw that Edward was walking towards me with a few shopping bags himself.

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

I nodded and stood up. I didn't notice that the ground had been slippery and my foot lost hold on a particular slippery patch of ice and I found myself slowly falling backwards.

"Bella!" Edward called out.

I braced myself for the impact but instead of falling alone; Edward ran and tried to grab hold of my hand but ended up slipping too.

"OW!" I exclaimed as I landed on my back with Edward on top of me. Falling flat on my back with Edward on top of me doubly hurt than if I was alone. A pair of startled green eyes was right above me and I could feel that his lips were inches from mine.

"What the hell, Edward? Get off me!!" I pushed him away from me. Edward stood up and brushed the snow off his pants. I stood up after him and took deep breaths trying to calm down my erratic heartbeat.

"What was that about?" I asked, trying to ignore the sudden, awkward silence.

Edward was breathing heavily, looking at me intently with an indescribable expression.

"It's about this." And he put one arm around my waist making me lose my balance for the second time that night but this time, he caught me. And before I knew it, Edward Cullen was kissing me. _Really_ kissing me.

But that wasn't what had surprised me.

No, it wasn't that.

What surprised me was my reaction that somehow… I was kissing him back _and_ liking the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for this chapter.

Please review before you leave.

Thanks.

jumarxie


	11. Reason Eleven

**Iluvtwilight727**: Here's your chapter! I hope you weren't tearing yourself to pieces while you waited.

**TheFirstLostGirl**: I'm glad that you loved the ending, it wasn't supposed to be that way at first but then I said, "What the hell? I'm going to take that risk and suffer the consequences."

**Mysteryisgr8- girl**: Thank you!

**AlUvmusic**: Edward slept with Tanya for a reason all those years ago and I'll have to keep you guessing until we reach that part but don't give up with your hunch because it's too close to the truth. Thank you for liking the story by the way!

**Jasperiswellfit**: I'll try to update regularly. I hope this one came on time.

**Vampiregurl**: Thanks and you're right, Bella will regret it, I'm sure.

**Isabel2010**: I hope the wait is worth it and for my answer to your question about Selene… read the A/N below.

**Grace-grace13**: Thank you!

**Isabela is Online**: As for your question about Selene, you can read my A/N… along with the half dozen who had asked. Since I don't like to disappoint, you can be sure that Bella won't give in to Edward so easily. Need more assurance? Read this chapter and you'll see what I mean.

**Crazyhypervampiregirl**: LOL. You can read the chapter to see what she does.

**Help-me-think-of-a-name**: Read the A/N below.

**MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles**: Ha-ha. I'm glad you love this Edward because I have to admit, I'm starting to like this Edward myself. As for the Selene issue, read my A/N below.

**HellsAngelxoxo**: Thank you for still taking the time to review.

**Mis Unnoticed**: Since you asked, here's your update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Is this an update you see? Shocking, right? Fortunately, I'm not so busy this week as I've been for the past weeks so I was able to type this. By the way, the scenes in this chapter might be going a bit in fast forward but that's because I'm eager to go to the wedding scene. (You'll see why at the end of the chapter). The chapter's also a little bit short but bear with me because it's what I've planned for this chapter.**

**For those who are curious to know about Selene's parents, I apologize in advance but I can't say it until I've finalize my plans. (Yeah, I could be bad) **

**To be fair though, who do you think Selene's parents are? I'm sure you all will figure it out. After all, half of you have correctly guessed it when I read your reviews. (I do have a conscience, people!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

**Reason 11: He resisted all my plans and made me agree to sign the contract!**

Common sense returned to me and I pushed Edward away.

"What on earth made you do that?" I exclaimed.

"I-I don't know." He stammered.

"I wasn't asking for you to kiss me! What if someone saw us? It might be in the tabloids by morning. Don't you have any principles- or morals?"

"But…" He frowned in confusion, "YOU kissed me too, right?"

"Shut up, just shut up!" I yelled frustratedly.

"It's true. You must have liked kissing me if you kissed me back."

That was too close to the truth for comfort that I slapped him. Hard.

"Damn you, Edward Cullen! I don't know what is it with you that makes me feel like a stupid, lovesick teenager all over again!"

"That's because you still love me and you can't accept it. You're in denial, Bella."

Those same familiar words rang in my ears and I remembered that Alice had once told me the same thing, "_There's a word in the dictionary and it's called 'denial,' you can look it up and give me a call if you want to get rid of it because that's how you're damn acting right now!"_ Those were her exact same words and they just don't realize that I am NOT in denial! I'm not in denial and I'm NOT in love with Edward Cullen. I've once been on the receiving end of the classic unrequited love and it hurts too much.

"I don't love you; I've stopped loving you ever since that thing with Tanya. I needed you," I choked out, "but you weren't there-"

His expression was pained as he tried to explain. "Bella, you don't understand what I've been going through at that time-"

"And I have no intention of ever learning it!" I shot back. "You're lucky that I haven't told my parents who you really are because I'm sure that once I tell them that you're the same boyfriend who left me, they wouldn't be as eager to get this marriage done."

"You wouldn't do that." He said with surprising certainty.

"Try me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward's POV (**I know, shocking, right? I never thought I'd write his POV either**)

"How was the two week 'getting-to-know' period with Bella?" Emmett demanded with his usual childish impatience the day before the wedding itself.

We were at the La Bella Italia having dinner as a celebration for my wedding tomorrow.

"She did the things I expected her to do after I learned that we were engaged. She hasn't changed a bit; she may have gotten wilder but she's still the same gentle Bella I've known before. MY Bella and she doesn't realize it. Her kiss told me what I needed to know but her mind refuse to accept it."

"What did she do?"

"She did her best to persuade me to cancel the engagement but it was no use," I paused before adding, "She just signed the contract last night- with great reluctance, I might add."

"What did she do?" He repeated; eager to hear the whole story. Rosalie was seating beside him wearing the same expression as her husband.

"The usual," I shrugged indifferently, "She put hot sauce on my pizza, laxatives on my chicken the next date, scared me out of my wits when she pretended to pass out in front of me just so we could get home early and ruined my bedroom slippers by putting melted cheese inside it and now it stinks all the way to Seattle." I sipped my champagne and waited for Emmett's laughter to end before continuing, "Unfortunately, even though I appreciate the ingenuity of her plans. It didn't make me change my mind and we're getting married tomorrow as planned and having our honeymoon on an island somewhere at the Mediterranean Sea where we'll also spend Christmas. Our parents gave us a yacht and we're planning to use it to get to the island where we'll also spend Christmas."

"So you're willing to spend the rest of your life married to someone who doesn't love you anymore?" Rosalie asked, thoroughly confused.

"Of course not," I answered truthfully. I've spent two weeks being meek enough but I've become sick of the word itself. Meekness doesn't suit me; Determination and Tenacity does. Since meekness doesn't seem to get through to Bella, I supposed sheer will would do.

"How are you planning to do it?"

Before I could answer her, Emmett burst out laughing and successfully summarized what I was planning to do in one simple sentence, "Eddie's planning to court his wife!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I surveyed myself at the mirror dejectedly.

It was the day of the wedding itself and I dreaded walking down the aisle today. Renee told me that "Canon" would be playing while I was walking on my way to Edward Cullen. I love Pachelbel's Canon but after it becomes the song for my bridal walk, I'm not so sure if it would still be my favorite.

Like every little girl, I've dreamt about the kind of wedding I would want but this wedding contrasted everything I've ever wanted.

I wanted a simple garden wedding and I wanted to wear a simple dress. I had envisioned the butterflies in the background and the lovely music which would be playing softly in the background as I walked down the aisle aided by parents. I would spend the rest of the ceremony trying hard not to cry as I realize that I'm finally marrying the man I love.

The only thing which came true from my dream was the garden wedding. There would be no expectation and excitement and definitely NO suppress tears from realizing that I'm finally marrying the man I love.

If there would be any tears for today, it would probably be tears of hopelessness and resentment.

I was wearing THE gown; the gown being the wedding gown I have to wear for today. It was made to look conservative with its see-through long sleeves and the LONG train at the back. My hair was swept up in an elegant chignon with a blue (Edward's favorite color on me) rose pinned at the crown. Alice had done my make-up and gave it a natural look.

The truth was that I _hate_ the gown.

I hate the gown in all its frills and lace splendor. I hate the long train that would probably make me trip while I'm walking down the aisle. I hate what I'm seeing at the mirror today and I want to change everything. Desperately.

It seemed like it was taken out of a fairytale. The gown was just so… elegant. So perfect. Everyone that would see me later this day would think that I'm the blushing bride who can't wait for her wedding. They won't see the real situation… that I was coerced into this wedding at the first place and I _need _to something about it.

If this was taken out of a fairytale, it would probably be from the "Beauty and the Beast." Just remove the enchanted objects, nice music, happily-ever-after and I've got the picture of my whole predicament.

Since my life after this wedding wouldn't be much fun anymore, why don't I do my own "touch" to the wedding?

It would certainly be the last enjoyable moments I'll have in who-knows-how-long time.

With my mind firmly made up, I went to the drawer and took out a pair of scissors.

A _rebel_, that's _how _I want to be remembered in this wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooh, what's Bella planning to do? And how is Edward going to execute his plan in courting his wife?

Please review and tell me your hunches.

jumarxie


	12. Reason Twelve

**makki**: It's good that I made you laugh. Hope this chapter's worth the wait!

**TheFirstLostGirl**: Better keep your eye on the scene when Bella walks down the aisle, that's all I'm saying.

**Vampiregurl**: I don't have a definite reason to give on why Bella chose not to tell the parents but I guess I could say that it's because in some part of her, she wants to marry Edward even after doing all those things to her. Three people have already said that she's in denial… I'm the third.

**BabyBear08**: Thanks and about the little girl in the mall… we'll see if we still get to see her again.

**Crazyhypervampiregurl**: Read this chapter to find out about it.

**Flora73**: Thanks!

**Girlcanwrite16:** She'll tell him SOON and to ease off your worries, they'll work everything out in the end because I can't stand it if they didn't. I HATE tragedies. It makes me depressed.

**Help-me-think-of-a-name**: Hope you like the outcome of the dress… and Bella.

**Naz**: Thanks and I repeat, I wasn't insulted when I read your review/message.

**Drama Queen 10155**: Let's see of your hunches are correct, scroll down the screen and read this chapter. By the way, thank you for liking the story!

**Iluvtwilight727**: I'll write more soon.

**Isabela is Online**: You're right but that's not everything and they're going to consummate the marriage.

**MissCrys**: Here's your update.

**MisUnnoticed**: We're exactly the same! I'm weird too but I know that being weird makes me special no matter what else they say.

**HellsAngelxoxo**: Tanya's baby didn't die. The CHILD is very much alive and will appear a few chapters from now, that's all I'm saying.

**Music Loving Bookworm**: Here's your update!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My advice for you is to get married: if you find a good wife, you'll be happy; if not, you'll be a philosopher." –Socrates

"You are the jerk,

The jerk who broke my heart twice,

But somehow you are still

All I ever dream about

And somehow you are still

The only person I want to be with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

**Reason Twelve: He doesn't get mad easily. Who doesn't get mad when you show up looking like something out of a horror movie at your own wedding? Other women marry a man who gets mad at the lightest things but no; I'm the only person who marries someone who thinks it's adorable. **

Narrator's POV

Reporters crowded under the huge marquee where Edward and Bella's wedding will be celebrated a few moments from now which had been labeled as the "wedding of the year" by several reporters. Snippets of conversation could be heard throughout the whole venue and the topic was mainly about Edward Cullen's "mystery" bride.

The bride's identity wasn't given to the reporters or the business acquaintances but they were given three clues to guess her name while they're waiting for her:

The "mystery" bride is an executive like Edward Cullen.

She took her college somewhere in Europe.

She has been in an issue of the _Times_ magazine a year ago.

So far, no one had gotten the correct answer.

The weather seems to agree with the occasion as the sun shined down on the tent which gave everyone perfect visibility of the guests who were with them that day even though the grass was damp from the snow two days ago. It was an advantage to the reporters and a disadvantage for the guests who were trying to blend in. In other words: trying to gate crash.

"I'm at the garden venue where Edward Cullen would be getting married to his "mystery" bride a few minutes from now," A reporter was saying as she stood in front of a video camera. "And just a minute ago, Charlie and Renee Swan had just arrived without their daughter, Isabella Swan. As the public knows, the Swans and Cullens are corporate rivals. We're curious to know why the Cullens would invite their rival at such a momentous occasion. Is it some kind of subtle threat between the two rivals or a peace treaty? We'll be keeping an eye out for these two families… Stay tuned."

EPOV

"Will everyone please settle down?" The priest asked and the guests' whispers slowly died down.

I could hear the sound of wheels as Bella's limo came to a stop. She didn't come out, of course. She isn't supposed to come out until it's her turn to walk down the aisle with her parents; it was what they had agreed upon when they were planning for the wedding.

Time seem to past by as everyone got their turn to walk down the aisle and when it was Bella's turn to walk; there was a pause, an expectant hush, increased excitement in the air.

The pause was also deliberate because it was the given time for the operator to play the music "Canon" for Bella's cue to walk down the path.

The first strains of music were heard but it gave me an unpleasant feeling. It has the same notes but it was different in some parts as well. It was then that I realized that what was playing from the speakers wasn't Pachebel's original Canon but Jerry C's Canon _Rock._

Imagine yourself as a child about to dance for a Christmas song: Jingle Bells. You practiced for your song a dozen times and even showed it to relatives who probably wasn't watching while you danced but you still went on practicing anyway because the principal depended on you. Everyone was counting on you for the finale… Imagine your surprise though, when it's finally you're time to shine and you wait for the music while you're standing on the stage and the speakers suddenly played the Jingle Bell _Rock._

What do you do?

Improvise, of course!

Bella, however, brought the improvisation to a whole different level.

The door of the limo slowly opened and my jaw dropped open.

Everything- _everything! _– about her appearance have changed. To her hair which came down in tumbling locks of curls, her eyes which were lined with eyeliner to her gown- which I don't even know how to describe!

I saw the original design of her gown and the gown she was wearing now was anything _but_; the sleeves were gone and so was the long train behind the back and the length, the heels of her three-inch shoes had been cut off and some parts of the gown was ripped off by her hand but that wasn't the worst part. The worst is that she dyed the gown entirely in… black.

Instead of finding myself getting angry, the corners of my mouth was twitching, threatening to laugh.

I wasn't the only one taken aback by surprise however; but instead of feeling amusement, the guests gave exclamations of shock and disgust.

"_The crowd will devour her after the wedding," _was all I could think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella's POV

I walked towards Edward with my parents at my side and my chin lifted up.

_Ignore them_, I keep repeating to myself whenever I heard a guest whispering something to their neighbor as I passed them. _It was worth seeing Edward's reaction. It was WORTH it! He didn't look outraged though; instead, he looked amused._

There's certainly something wrong with the guy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Cullen, what made you choose to wear this- unusual –gown for the wedding?" A reporter was asking me as she held up the microphone to my face during the press interview after the wedding.

"It's a design I made myself but I meant no harm to the original designer of this gown. I loved the design but I was in a rebellious mood a while ago. I wanted the gown to be more… gothic."

"Why did you marry Edward Cullen?"

"I married him for the usual reasons."

"Care to elaborate what those usual reasons are?"

"No." I answered with a lazy smile.

The camera then shifted to Edward who was getting interviewed as well.

"What do your parents think about your marriage with the daughter of their company rivals?"

"Believe me, they approve of her." He laughed. "They're ecstatic with the whole arrangement- oh, _wedding_ -I mean." He covered his slip-up with a mega-watt smile.

"What are you most looking forward to in your marriage life?"

I watched as he directed his crooked smile at the camera. "The children. Definitely looking forward to the children…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you have it. Isabella Swan is Edward Cullen's 'mystery' bride. Goodness, I don't think any of us had guessed right-"

I closed the television and rolled over the king-size bed. Edward and I are on our way to the resort on the private island our parents have reserved for us as part of the honeymoon package and we were traveling by yacht (another one of the wedding gifts' our parents had generously given us).

We've had an unspoken agreement to avoid each other's way after the wedding ended six hours ago and so far, it had worked.

My laptop suddenly glowed (I was chatting on IM with Alice when the news about our wedding went on the television).

Pixie 327: **Hey B, are you there?**

Hating my Married Life: _Yeah, I'm here._

Pixie 327: **Love your new username. Angsty. **

Hating my Married Life: …

Pixie 327: **Did you watch the news?**

Hating my Married Life: _I just did._

Pixie 327: **And??? Did you hear his last answer?**

Hating my Married Life: _About the children?_

Pixie 327: **No, about the wedding.**

Pixie 327:** Of course, it's the children remark!**

Hating my Married Life: _He_ _doesn't know about my condition that's why he said that._

Pixie 327: **When do you plan to tell him?**

Hating my Married Life: _Someday…_

Pixie 327: **You can't keep stalling to tell him the truth, Bella. It's either you tell him or you don't. And it would be unfair for him if you don't do it. He had been nothing but sincere since both your parents announced the engagement to you.**

Hating my Married Life: _Sincere?! Ha! You have got to be kidding me! Have I told you that he kissed me while Christmas shopping?_

Pixie 327: **Kissed you? As in lip contact? No kidding?**

Hating my Married Life: _He did. Anyway, I slapped him for his misdeed._

Pixie 327: **What could be rude about your fiancé kissing you before the wedding?**

Hating my Married Life: _I don't know…the fact that he didn't wait for the wedding before he kissed me?_

Pixie 327: **Bella, if every man could be sued for kissing his wife weeks- or even days -before the wedding, the court would be full of cases about that topic than the divorce cases. Besides, if I don't know any better, I'd say you kissed him back yourself.**

Hating my Married Life: …

Pixie 327: **Am I right?**

Hating my Married Life: _So what if I kissed him as well? So I kissed him, is it a crime? As far as I know, they haven't made it illegal yet._

Pixie 327: **That explains it,** **Edward didn't do anything illegal by kissing you so stop throwing words such as misdeed when the only person who did a 'misdeed' that day is the one I'm chatting with right now.**

Hating my Married Life: _What are you talking about?_

Pixie 327: **You slapped him. Why did you do that?**

Hating my Married Life: _Argh! I've got problems to handle without having extra therapy sessions with my lawyer in IM while stuck on a yacht for my honeymoon_.

Pixie 327: **And I can't believe I'm on my bed with my Blackberry running a risk of a flat thumb and you're still in denial about your feelings to your own HUSBAND- Wait, what problems?**

Hating my Married Life: _Confusion problems… because there's a part of me who wants to keep him at a safe distance like I've been doing for these past two weeks but then there's also this part of me that wants to take the leap and risk the consequences. I'm torn in two, Alice! _

Pixie 327: **Well, it's official then. You're schizophrenic**.

Hating my Married Life: _It's not funny. ____ He didn't even get mad after he saw what I did to my wedding dress. _

Pixie 327: **That's because he has an unbelievable amount of self-control. FYI, that positive trait is rarely found I men these days. You should be grateful he didn't want to murder you after you showed the whole world you detested to be married to him. Do you know what **_**I**_** wanted to do to you when I saw you in that dress which **_**I **_**picked?**

Hating my Married Life: _Humor me._

Pixie 327: **I'll let you guess…**

"Bella!" I suddenly heard Edward calling me.

"What?" I called out.

"It's time to eat."

"I'm coming!" I turned back to my laptop.

Hating my Married Life: _I need to go. Dinner's ready. Talk to you soon_.

Without waiting for her reply, I closed my laptop and went to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Trust me when I say that I had a hard time finishing this chapter.**

**But now that I finished it, I can't help but feel relieved.**

**I'll have the next chapter post up in a few days if our concert doesn't leave me too tired.**

**Please review!**

**jumarxie **


	13. Reason Thirteen

**Temporaryinsanity91**, ellenfp and Storieluver: Thanks!

**Drama Queen 10155**: Maybe you're wrong or maybe you're right but I'm still not going to tell until a few chapters from now.

**Isabela is Online**: No, they're not. It would be a LONG, LONG time before they arrive, I assure you.

**TheFirstLostGirl**: Sorry to burst your bubble but Tanya MIGHT be appearing a few chapters from now.

**Bookworm0902**: Thank you! I don't know what else to say. I mean, just… wow!

**EdwardxBellaxLover**: I sent my reply to you using PM.

**Ako-si-isabel**: They're fine and you'll see them one or two chapters from now. Yes, he accepted the baby. Tanya's work will be revealed on the chapter she shows up again and don't worry, your grammar's good.

**Help-me-think-of-a-name**: Oh, it's a school requirement for our music class where we have to sing, dance, etc. The class does the lay-out for the program of the concert, props, security and we get graded for it. We have to make it as realistic as a real concert and that's where the grades are based on.

**Honeyluvve**: Maybe… you'll see if you're correct soon enough

**Vampiregurl**: I think he said that because he IS looking forward to his children with her. I don't know how he'd feel if he learns that Bella couldn't have his children. Let's see what she would be up to, now that they're married.

**Iluvtwilight727**: Thank you.

**Michelle BG**: I can't wait for the moment either!

**TeamRosalieHale**: Thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Guess what? I have no classes for the rest of the week so that means… I could contribute my time to writing my fan fics.**

**And everything may seem happy now but I'm warning everyone who's reading this A/N that DRAMA will be arriving a few chapters from now. **

**Yes, you read it right. DRAMA.**

**And those who reviewed might know what type of drama I'm talking about…**

**Anyway, hope you all love this chapter and enjoy reading!**

**Jumarxie**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

**Reason 13: He knows how to break down my defenses.**

BPOV

"Do you want to play poker?" I asked him after we had eaten and the dishes had been cleaned up.

"Poker?"

"It's a card game, played by-"

"I'm aware of what poker is." He snapped. "However, I wasn't aware that _you _know how to play poker."

"Meaning that you don't believe in my ability to play poker or that you find the idea of me playing poker ridiculous and entirely laughable?" I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to disagree.

"Both."

"You think I'm not adequate enough in you standards, I presume?"

"You hit that right on target." He commented drolly.

It took all of my will not to yell at him. "I beg to differ." I said coolly- a little bit stiffly. "I suggest you try playing with me before you start judging my poker-playing ability."

"And if I refuse?"

"You have no choice and I have no choice either. You're the only company I have in this ship aside from the captain- and he's busy. You can choose to play poker with me or spend the night trying to figure out what to do by yourself."

He didn't answer me for a long time and I assumed that he was going to turn me down.

That's it. I'm through. I offered him the chance of friendship and he didn't accept. If he wanted to continue on with our battle to its exhausting end, it's his decision.

And he already made his choice.

"I guess I'll be going now. I'll be at the-" I stood up and took the pack of cards I brought with me.

"Deal it." He suddenly said. Still cool and collected.

"Deal the cards?" I asked uncertainly.

"What else would I ask you to deal?" He asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. A habit of his, I remember.

I started dealing the cards.

"How much would you like our maximum bet to be?" He asked.

"The sky's the limit." I replied with a jaunty smile as I began distributing the cards.

Edward's eyes widened when he saw his hand and immediately said, "My bet's a hundred dollars."

"You shouldn't be so risky, Edward. Don't you know what could happen when you take the plunge without considering the consequences first?"

"I'll take the risk." He said abruptly. "Two hundred."

"Two hundred and fifty." I countered back.

"Look who's risky now."

"I didn't say I wasn't risky."

Edward discarded a card and drew another. "Who taught you how to play?" He asked.

"My father."

"How well do you play?"

"Fair enough." I answered with a shrug. Just 'fair enough' that I had defeated every competitor who had challenged me, I thought with a hidden smile.

But does he really need to know about that?

"I don't believe you." He said stubbornly.

"Then don't. I'm not forcing you to." Inside though, I was offended. Did he really think I was an amateur and that I was only bluffing with my two hundred and fifty bet? Where was his faith in me?

And he told me he trusted me.

Yeah, right.

"Three hundred." I said as I took the nine which he discarded.

"Three hundred, final." He said. "Bet."

"Too bad. Royal Flash." I showed him my cards. "Diamonds."

He gaped at my cards then at me, unable to speak.

"You just lost yourself three hundred dollars. My words of advice for you Mr. I-think-I'm-too-cool-to-lose is that you should never underestimate your enemy. They might be lulling you into a false sense of security which could also be your lost." I reminded him as if he didn't already know. "And even though I'm enjoying the fact that I seem to have made you temporarily mute, I need to know where I'm going to sleep."

He shook his head to and said, "I can't believe it. I demand a rematch."

"How about we have your rematch next time? I'm tired and I want to sleep. Where am I going to sleep?"

He looked at me strangely. "In our room, of course."

"What the- now look here, Cullen-"

"Edward." He interrupted, "Call me Edward. And don't pretend you don't like to call me Edward, I heard you say my name while we were playing."

"Edward then! You may still look gorgeous and all but there is no way that I am sleeping with you tonight. Or ever. Understand?"

"Care to tell me why you made that decision without telling me about it?"

"I'm telling you now that I don't want to sleep with you. I'm not saying that you're average-looking, you're the opposite, in fact but the truth is… I can't sleep with you knowing that-"

"Knowing that…" He urged me to continue with a frown.

_Knowing that I couldn't give you the children that you want!_

Instead of telling him the truth, I said, "Knowing that you don't want me! You've slept with countless women before me and I know you don't know this but every time we made love before, I felt clumsy and inexperienced compared to you who has probably seen and done it all!"

He sighed raggedly. "I can't believe we're having this conversation again. I thought we already settled this _years _ago!"

"But that was before you slept with Tanya! Why else would you sleep with her if you weren't satisfied with me?" I whispered. "I was so stupid… So gullible-"

"I want you." He cut in. "I've wanted you before, I want you now and I'll probably want you for the rest of my life. Why can't you see that?"

"Because what you're saying is different from how you acted! You tell me you want me but you slept with Tanya in the same bed we used while I was at my death bed. You tell me you love me but then… everything turned out to be a bet."

His arms went around me. Comforting and yet… something was still amiss. I had forgotten how perfect we fit each other. How I feel perfectly safe when I was enclosed in his arms.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the wetness on Edward's shirt. "You missed your calling, Edward. You should have been an actor. You made a convincing act in high school after what happened."

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry for all those things I did. Please." He pleaded. "Tell me you believe me. I don't know what else to do for you to believe me. Please…"

He bent down and captured my lips with a kiss which made me forget everything.

"Please forgive me…"

My defenses finally crumbled down with his tender persuasion.

And I wanted to believe him just this one night.

I want to believe that he was telling the truth when he said that he did want me and loved me. I want to believe that what we would be doing will result to a baby I wanted to have so much.

Because tonight… I wanted to believe in the impossible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**They're going to have an awkward morning, don't they? (Who's betting on it?)**

**Even **_**I**_**'m not sure what's going to happen next and I'm writing the whole thing!**

**Kinda short, I know but the next chapter is longer than this one… I hope.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**jumarxie**


	14. Reason Fourteen

**HAYY HAYY**: That will be coming soon.

**Ellenfp**: Let's see just how awkward it could get…

**TeamRosalieHale**: I'm sorry but it looks like she's going over to the dark side for a moment.

**Vampiregurl**: Yeah, he didn't tell her and yes, she will regret it.

**Makki**: Tanya will arrive SOON and I don't have a definite time WHEN Bella will tell him.

**Help-me-think-of-a-name**: Apparently, it's postponed till next week. And like I told makki, Tanya will arrive SOON and Edward's trying to let her believe EVERYTHING.

**TheFirstLostGirl**: Thanks and I didn't know that you are a Filipina too! Until you told me and I checked your profile.

**Kaelaelameee**: Yes, our house is located on higher grounds so the flood didn't reach us. Oh yeah, she shares his name now! I forgot that last chapter! Oops.

**EdwardxBellaxLover**: Don't worry, that's exactly what I planned.

**KG15**: Yes, it was really a bet and he felt depressed about the accident. As for the why questions, they'll be answered at the following chapters.

**Isabela is Online**: Unfortunately, she's not going to tell him at this chapter or the next one. A few more chapters that, I presume.

**Amethystprincess**: Thanks for the correction. I'll go back on it when I have the time.

**Ako-si-isabel**: We'll see… we'll see…

**Temporaryinsanity91**: They really did it…

**Crazyhypervampiregurl**: LOL. Thanks and we'll see how strong she could be at this chapter...

**Bookworm19065**: I moved Edward finding about EJ a few chapters from now. And yes, he'll be here.

**Michelle BG**: Thanks.

**Iluvtwilight727**: I will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Commonly asked questions during reviews:**

**Q1: When are Tanya and her baby/child going to show up again? **

**A1: They're going to show up SOON and I purposely didn't type a definite time because I wanted to create a BOOM effect when they show up because if I say when they're going to show up, it would ruin the effect. Though someone might figure it out after I keep dropping hints… but I'm sure they won't guess what I have planned up my sleeve. It might cause a mixed reaction but I could guess what one of those reactions would be…**

**Q2: When will Bella tell Edward about Edward Jr.?**

**A2: Edward finding out about EJ is going to be an emotional scene. I don't want it to happen by Bella randomly telling him that they had a child. Like the Tanya and child showing up scene, I want it to happen with a BOOM effect. **

**Q3: Was it really all a bet?**

**A3: Yes, it did start with a bet. For once, Tanya wasn't making things up, it really started with a bet but sometimes, a person who does those bets develop some feelings, right?**

**Q4: What did Edward feel while Bella was in the hospital? How could he sleep with Tanya?**

**A4: What Edward did was unforgivable, I know, but there's a reason why he did that. And there's a scene where they will finally talk about it though I don't know WHEN it will be but there is a reason. Even though the reason isn't plausible, he did it because of that reason. **

**And only one of the reviewers asked this but I want to add it as well, Q5: Is Jacob going to be here?**

**A5: Yes, he'll be here but I'm not going to say what part he's going to play until he arrives. **

**A/N 2: In case I miss something there, just ask me and I'll post it next chapter. **

**In the meantime, enjoy reading!**

**jumarxie**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14

**Reason 14: When I'm with him, the unexpected always happens.**

EPOV

I woke up at the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep again.

Why couldn't Bella just believe me when I say that I made a mistake? I know I haven't been reasonable, giving her more bolts out of the blue than what was possible but I love her.

It sounds stupid, I know, after all that I did to her. Some things are hard to forget but I want us to move on from all of this; to just consider it as a chapter of our lives. I don't want to spend the rest of my life arguing with my wife about some things I did. If I could go back in time and change it all, I would.

And the first thing I would do if I could erase my mistakes would be to approach her that day not because my so-called friends had told me to but because I want to get to know her better…because I'm interested and intrigued in her.

I wouldn't say those things which I said at the party either; instead, I'll state the simple truth. I'll tell all of them that I'm dating Bella and, no, she's not weird. She prefers to be silent but when she speaks… you'll get hooked. She certainly has me hooked since I first talked to her and I fell for her: hook, line and sinker.

I would find a way to join the ambulance that night. I'll even lie to them and tell them that I'm her fiancé if it would help me to join and if they really won't allow me to come with them then I won't return to the party and get drunk like I did. I would NEVER sleep with Tanya that night. And since I didn't sleep with her, I wouldn't hear and believe what she said to me the next morning.

I'll wake up early the next morning to visit Bella. If her parents stop me, I'll tell them that I love their daughter. Plain and simple. After that, I'll find a way to get to Bella's hospital room. I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up. Goodness knows we both needed each other during those times…

But those were just parts of the "what could have happened" because everything did happen.

And now I find myself in a predicament where I'm in love with my wife and… my wife doesn't love me back.

I know there's still some part of her which loves me and could forgive everything I did but the other part is more dominating than the forgiving part. I have to know how to change that…

Though I don't know Bella like the back of my hand, I do know that she's cautious. She won't take risks until she knows the consequences and that's the reason why she's hesitating. If I could convince her that loving me is worth the risk, then I won't have any problems anymore…

But how could I mess things further by sleeping with Bella even though she didn't want to? I just had to persuade her and practically force her to sleep with me.

Nice, Cullen. I thought to myself as I shifted on the bed, taking care not to jostle Bella and wake her up who was sleeping while resting her head on my chest.

Who knows what Bella would do after what we did last night? She's too unpredictable. She may be all-smiles when she wakes up or she might be back to being mad at me.

Bella is unpredictability personified…

And that's before she sighed in her sleep and muttered, "Edward, please save EJ."

She's a sleep talker, I remembered that from before and she always said my name back then. I even teased her about it. So it didn't surprise me that she was saying my name in her sleep again but… who the hell was EJ?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

_I was sitting alone at the cafeteria due to the fact that Alice had picked this day- of all days –to have the flu. I was completely oblivious to everything going around me because I was reading my copy of Wuthering Heights for the nth time._

"_Hey Edward, heads up!"_

_BAM!_

_Something hard hit the top of my head and I felt my eyes water at the impact._

"_Ow!"_

"_Sorry about that."_

_Still squinting from the pain, I looked up to find a Greek god approaching me._

_There was nothing else to describe him except that: a Greek god. He wasn't muscle-y like his other friends who looked as though they ate steroids for their meals, he was just right. His face was perfectly-sculpted. Messy bronze hair, green eyes and a crooked smile completed his look. Some people might think his smile is a flaw but I believe it only enhanced his features._

_I had to blink to make sure that he really was approaching ME: Bella Swan, the average girl who's hardly noticed._

"_I'm really sorry about the ball." He took the ball from where it decided to settle behind me._

"_It's all right." I breathed as I looked at his eyes. He has mesmerizing green eyes, I noticed._

"_Uh… I should go." He was starting to look uncomfortable the longer he was standing there._

_I nodded. "Your friends might be looking for you." I agreed but he didn't leave._

"_My name's Edward Cullen, by the way." He held out his right hand for me to shake. _

"_It's nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella Swan." I reached out to shake his hand and almost gasped. I felt a spark when we touched hands. I used to think the spark in the handshake didn't exist… until I met him._

"_Your name can't really be Bella." He remarked while we were still shaking hands. Neither of us seemed to want to let go._

"_It's not. My real name's Isabella but I like to be called Bella." _

"_Why are you sitting all by yourself?" He asked concernedly._

"_My best friend's sick so I'm all alone today."_

"_That's too bad. You can join me in our table if you want." He offered._

_I snuck a peek at his table and grimaced. His table was filled with jocks and cheerleaders; the sort of people I don't like to hang out with._

"_I don't know... Maybe next time, though."_

"_I'll look forward to it." He squeezed my hand gently before finally letting go._

_I watched him go with a wistful sigh; I almost wanted to change my answer and go with him._

"_Edward…" I whispered, loving the way his name sounded through my lips. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who the hell is EJ?!"

I woke up with a start after hearing Edward.

"What?" I asked groggily, sitting up on the bed and looking at him. His back was against the sun so I squinted while looking at him. He was already fully dressed and looking at me with a curious expression.

What did I do?

"EJ. You were saying his name while you were asleep and telling me to save him. Who is he?"

"EJ's my… friend."

HE didn't look like he believed me. "And somehow, that particular friend of yours made you call my name to save him?"

"So what if I did?" I retorted. "What are you going to do about it?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought that after last night, we would return back to normal. Like it had been in High School."

"You want to continue the nauseating charade you did during high school? Is that it?"

"It's not a charade!" He suddenly snapped. "At first, it was... a charade like you said but it changed, all right?"

I took a deep breath. "Cullen-"

"Stop saying, Cullen! You weren't calling me Cullen while we were playing poker and you definitely weren't calling me Cullen last night in bed!"

I blushed. Did he just have to bring that up?

"And in case you forgot," He continued, "Your last name is CULLEN since yesterday."

"I know that."

"If you keep calling me Cullen, it might cause confusion because I don't know if you're calling me or yourself."

"All right then, _Edward_." I corrected.

"Better."

I rolled my eyes. "You might think that some things have changed between us after last night but let's just pretend that last night never happened. I- no, _we _– made a mistake and I don't want it to happen again. It was nice… while it lasted but we've changed. We're not the same person we were in high school. Eight years could change someone, right? I got it- How about we make a truce?"

"What kind of truce?"

"I want this vacation to happen without us fighting. Let's forget it while we're here and just enjoy the sun and sea, what do you say?" I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Sure." He took my hand and just like what happened in our first meeting, I felt that familiar spark and both of us didn't let go.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And he was about to say something else but the yacht suddenly gave a jerk.

"What was that?" I asked as we both let go of our hands.

"We must have reached the island. I'll go talk to the captain. Get dressed." He opened the door but then, he paused. "Oh and Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas!"

_Oh right, it's Christmas, _I realized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later (after I got dressed), the captain of the yacht came to our room and announced that we were at the island.

I bit my lower lip. I thought that we were going to have an awkward morning after what happened last night but then it turned out we were going to have a truce.

Why do the unexpected always happen when Cullen- I mean, Edward –is around? Are some kinds of supernatural forces at work when we're together or is it something else?

_Kismet happens_, a little voice inside my head suddenly said.

You're calling it fate? I call it bad luck…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It's still short, I know, I know but I have no idea how to piece the ending of this chapter to the beginning of the next. **

**You might have noticed that I dropped some hints in Edward's POV while he was brooding over the past. If you didn't, go check it. It might answer some previous questions… and cause more questions while you're at it.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**jumarxie**


	15. Reason Fifteen

**TheFirstLostGirl**: Don't worry, it's not the reason. No one would fall for that excuse; it's still something else… And you're right it was because of the typhoon.

**Help-me-think-of-a-name**: You're right in everything you said. They definitely need a heart-to-heart session and clear the tension around them.

**Aki-si-isabel**: I KNOW what you're talking about! I don't even know what happens in the next chapters until I type the chapters! So I was really shocked when I saw what I typed at the end. And thank you for recommending it to your friend.

**Honeyluvve**: No, of course NOT! That's not the only reason he slept with her!

**Bookworm19065**: That's also part of the scene with the BOOM effect and thank you.

**Temporaryinsanity91**: Then let's hope she snaps…

**Abby-Swan** and **Chaitea8695**: Thanks!

**Iluvtwilight727:** Yeah, I know. Her dream was supposed to be much longer than that but then I decided to cut it into small parts...

**TeamRosalieHale**: You're right. He needs to listen to the song; it's perfect for their situation.

**Twilight Addict For Life**: Thank you for everything you said! I honestly couldn't stop smiling after I read your message and review. And here's your update!

**Ellenfp**: I know, I thought it was going to be awkward too but then… that was the scene which came out in the end.

**YUN MIN-TWILIGHT FAN**: I hope this chapter's worth the wait.

**Anna:** I'm planning to finish it and thank you!

**MoBiTwilightLover**: I also hope this one is worth the wait…

: Trust me when I say you're the only one of those who reviewed who actually feels even an ounce of sympathy for Edward in this story. Everyone else seems like they're out to get him! Anyway, hope this chapter is worth the wait.

**Naz**: I can't go online much after this chapter either because my temporary vacation is over. I'll continue writing the chapters, don't worry and thank you for taking the time to review even though you're busy.

**Crazyhypervampiregurl**: Yes, she said something to him and he was drunk but that's not all of it…

**Twilightlover1101**: Thank you and I hope this chapter's worth the wait.

**BellaMarie310:** Thank you!

**Sarah Orchard**: Oops, I'm sorry about that but I've been really busy this past week. I hope this chapter is good seeing as I haven't proofread it enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All I need it just one chance, one kiss, one night to show you what you mean to me. One chance to spend all day with you and show you how we're so alike, one kiss to prove we're more than just friends and one night to hold you tight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I finally have a song for this story. Well, for Bella, anyway. It's "Mamma Mia" by Abba. I think it's perfect for what Bella's going through right now. What do you think?**

**By the way, since my temporary vacation is over, I'm back to my irregular updating because of my busy schedule so I might not update as quickly as I've done last week (it's tough being a senior!). **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15

**Reason 15: I'm seriously considering if I should try talking to my psychiatrist about my husband, I think he has two personalities! I know he's a demon in disguise based from what he did to me but he still managed to be unbelievably sweet. I don't know which the real Edward is!**

"It's a good thing there's a private part in this resort otherwise we'll be flattened by those women who falls at your feet." I said after we were done swimming.

We were at the restaurant of the island/ resort, eating our dinner while listening to the man who was playing the piano for our background music.

"I'm not the only one who has people falling at their feet, what about you? You didn't see the guys who were shooting admiring glances at you while you were swimming."

I lifted my head from the roast beef I was eating and stared at him with curious eyes. "Are you saying that you're jealous, Edward Cullen?"

"And are you saying that you are?"

"That I am- what?"

"That you're also jealous, Mrs. Cullen."

I was starting to enjoy the easy bantering we've fallen into since this morning but when he called me Mrs. Cullen, I frowned.

"Don't call me that." I chastised.

"Why not?"

"I'm not used to it."

"Well, you should. It won't be long before everyone will start to call you Mrs. Cullen."

"I'm not looking forward to that day." I mumbled.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Edward signal something to the waiter to which the waiter nodded.

_What was going on?_

"Excuse me, sir?" The said waiter returned to our table minutes later carrying a champagne bottle.

"Edward, what did you do?" I muttered.

"I ordered champagne to toast for our marriage." He said matter-of-factly.

"You're planning to toast our marriage?!" I exclaimed.

"Ssshhh." He admonished and looked pointedly at the nearby tables where a few people began to look at our table with interest.

"But… you're really planning to _toast_ our marriage?!" I managed to repeat in a low voice.

"What do you think?" He quirked an eyebrow as the waiter proceeded to pour the champagne in two long-stemmed glasses.

"You don't need to do this." I whispered hurriedly. I was starting to imagine the attention it would bring. I couldn't stand being the center of attention, I really can't! First, I clam up and then I blush the deepest shade of red.

"I intend to continue my plans for this evening and I hope you'll play along. It's Christmas." He pleaded.

"Fine but try not to attract too much attention."

The waiter handed us the two glasses.

"To our marriage," He said as he raised his glass, "May it never waver for as long as we both shall live. Cheers!"

"Cheers." I murmured and clinked my glass to his as I gulped down half of the glass' contents.

"Bella…" He hesitated. "I'm planning to do something you may not like…"

"What is it? You're not planning to propose, are you?" I joked. "Because unless you notice, it's a little too late for that…"

"I'm not planning to propose."

"What are you planning to do then?"

He stood up and I watched as he approached the man who was playing the piano.

"No." I whispered aghast, as he tapped the shoulder of the piano-playing guy and muttered something to him to which the guy agreed after receiving a twenty-dollar bill. The piano-playing guy stood up and Edward sat down. "He's out of his mind."

"Uh… excuse me." Edward said to the microphone.

_I thought I told him not to attract too much attention… _I thought, annoyed, as I saw the other restaurant-eaters turn to him.

"I want to greet every one of you a Merry Christmas. Most especially to my adorable wife who's trying to hide behind a bottle of champagne right now and blushing her adorable blush. Merry Christmas, Bella!"

His audience turned to me and I placed the champagne bottle back on the table and I waved at them half-heartedly.

"Anyway, the reason why I'm sitting here on the piano bench is because I want to play a lullaby I wrote for my wife a long time ago. I'd like to give it to her as part of my Christmas gift."

The other guests- mostly the females –gushed excitedly.

_Why did this room get so hot all of a sudden?_

Edward began to play the long-ago tune which used to put me to sleep back in the old days.

"Is that your husband?? My neighbor asked me.

"Yes."

"You're so lucky to have him."

"Thank you." I said but inside my mind, I was thinking whether I'm really lucky to have Edward as a husband.

He broke my heart, didn't he?

_Well, he's trying to fix it now, isn't he? _The little voice inside my head said. _And you have to admit, there aren't many men out there who are prepared to do what he just did._

I was still arguing with the little voice inside my head when the lullaby ended. Edward returned to the microphone and said, "That's it. Once again, Merry Christmas, everyone! And Bella… I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merry Christmas!" Edward gave me a wrapped present later that night in our room.

The room was a dream come true for every couple who are going to celebrate their honeymoon. There's complimentary champagne in an ice bucket located at the table which was set at the foot of the king-sized bed. The room was a mixture of the color red and cream. There were red scented candles close to the bed to "ignite" the atmosphere and a radio hidden in the cabinet under the television. There were even red and white rose petals scattered on the bed.

"Oh…I mean, thank you!" He actually gave me a present! "Uh… I don't know how to say this…"

He smiled and guessed- incorrectly- the reason why I was acting different. "Bella, it's all right with me if you don't give me any present-"

"But I bought one!" I protested.

"Then why were you tongue-tied just now?"

"I bought you a present but… you might not like it."

"Why won't I like it?" He laughed and gave me gave me another one of his crooked smile. "I'll like anything you give me."

I sighed and prepared for the worst as I gave him my wrapped gift.

"All right, let's open our presents on three…two…one."

I opened his present slowly and felt my eyes sting with tears. He gave me a silver bracelet with tiny little cute snowflakes while I gave him a…

"This is…nice. It's a notebook." He held up the black notebook I gave him still grinning like a boy who had his wishes happen all at once.

"If you know what's good for, you're not going to open that notebook." I told him miserably.

"It can't be that bad. It could contain about poems or anything at all."

"It doesn't contain poems." I closed my eyes as I dreaded the moment when curiosity would get hold of him and he would open the notebook and find the inevitable.

"What's inside it then?" He opened the notebook and read the first page.

I watched as his eyes began to widen and then his jaw began to drop as he flipped through the pages and found the same sentence repeated over and over written in red ink. I would have found it too comical if I hadn't found the whole thing embarrassing.

"You really must hate me this much, huh?" He quietly said with a smile but it was a different smile from his normal dazzling smile. It didn't reach his emerald eyes. This smile lack its luster… its special shine… its crooked quality… the mocking and mischievous look in his eyes was gone, replaced with a hurt he was trying- unsuccessfully -to hide.

The reason why he asked me why I must hate him so much happened to do with the fact that I gave him a notebook which contained one sentence which was "I Hate Edward."

You could see why I hate myself right now. I mean, he gave me a bracelet which was probably expensive and I gave him a notebook which had my declaration of hate.

"Edward… I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Bella."

"No…" I took a deep breath, "What I did wasn't only wrong, it was downright cruel. It's just that I have a tradition every Christmas where I make this list. Alice calls it my 'Santa's list' because it's just like the sort of list Santa makes. There's a naughty and nice in it and if you were nice, I'd give you an appropriate gift and if you're naughty, you receive the opposite."

"Let me guess," He managed to say with a wry smile, "I was at the top of the 'Naughty' list." The earlier hurt look he had on his face was now replaced with an amused one with his crooked smile back in place.

"Well, yeah…" I nodded uncomfortably and bit my lower lip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I haven't done this before. Usually, when a person is in my 'Naughty' list, I just give them a prank gift like an empty box or a surprise 'something' but I don't know what came in my mind when I chose your gift."

"I'm okay with it, Bella. We all have a free will when we choose to give a gift, right? And maybe your free will wanted you to do this for a change."

How could he forgive me so easily? That made me even more ashamed than I already was and I said, "I'm going to give you another Christmas gift to make up for this one. I promise!"

"You don't have to give me one." I was about to protest but then he added, "You could deduct the three hundred dollars I owe you from that poker game instead."

Laughingly, I agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the honeymoon with Edward passed surprisingly quick and before I knew it, it was over and we had to reside to the house our parents had given us for our "agreement." Edward and I had managed to continue our truce even after our honeymoon. My Christmas gift to him was a thing of the past and we only bring it up these days as a joke. I never thought that my honeymoon could actually be enjoyable seeing as I was married to Edward but it had been just that.

We reached the house when it was nearing lunchtime while laughing and joking with each other and we both shared the moment of having our first glimpse of the house.

The house was comparatively huge compared to the others which we had passed a few meters from here. It had a remote-controlled gate which had an advanced system which could open automatically when the vehicle's plate number was registered at the computer. There was a swimming pool at the right side and a few meters away, I could see a strange shape which was greenish in color. It was near the front door so we would be able to pass it later on.

When we were near the front door, however, I felt my jaw drop when I saw what the shape was.

It was a hedge which formed Edward and my initial's intertwined but that wasn't all. I just noticed that the plant beds close to the pool also formed the same thing.

I remembered what Charlie had said a few weeks ago about hiring an expensive gardener. _It comes with full maid service, a pool and a special-made garden for both of you… I had to pay an exorbitant price for an expert gardener to decorate the hedge and plant beds but it was worth it. _NOW I know why the gardener was so expensive and why it was "worth" it at the end.

"Dad!" I burst out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I entered the front door with Edward at my heels. I was planning to call Charlie and demand him what on earth was he thinking when he chose that particular design at the entrance of the house.

I didn't notice the figure sitting on the couch of the living room until it stood up.

And that was when I noticed it.

I mean- _her_.

"Finally!" Tanya exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you for four hours!" She dumped her purse on the couch and went over to kiss Edward who stiffened beside me.

"How dare you kiss my husband in front of me!" I pushed her away from Edward. "What are you doing here and why do you have luggage with you?" I pointed to the four-wheel luggage I noticed just now.

She sniffed haughtily and said with a hateful smirk, "My daughter and I are moving here, of course. Wherever Edward stays, we stay."

She said- _what_?!

That- that slut!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that's what I'm calling the BOOM effect!**

**Who honestly expected that would happen?**

**I didn't expect that until I finished this chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**jumarxie**


	16. Reason Sixteen

**Makki**: Yeah, it doesn't cover it. Let's see how Edward will react to that.

**Vampiregurl**: I'll try to update as soon as possible but in the meantime, I hope you like what Bella did.

**Drama Queen 10155** and **Abby-Swan**: We'll see…

**Twilightlover1101**, **temporaryinsanity91**, **edwardcullen'snumber1** and **bookworm0902**: Thanks!

**Crazyhypervampiregurl**: You're right, she should just ignore them. I wonder what she'll do though…

**Mysteryisgr8-girl**: I tried to update this chapter as soon as I could. I hope you weren't having withdrawal symptoms while waiting for it.

**Iluvtwilight727**: Speechless, huh? I should have known…

**Isabela is Online**: I didn't know that the surprise was pleasant! I thought it was going to be UNpleasant for many. Anyway, enough with my mindless babbling. Let's see what they're going to do…

**Live. Love. Twilight Girl Emz**: I'll keep writing, of course, and thanks!

**Sprinter1**: I hope this chapter came soon enough.

**Sheyyanne**: If you would chop her head off, I wonder what Bella would do…?

**Twilight Addict For Life**: You said the exact same thing like **vampiregurl **(I even thought that I was reading the review again!). You both expected Tanya to arrive with her child but weren't prepared to meet THAT. LOL. I hope I had updated soon enough.

**Cullen0-Lover-101**: LOL. Thanks.

**Avari-at-heart**: I know and that's why I did that. :

**TANNERTHEKLUTZ**: Ooh, that's a tough order. I'm sorry this didn't come out soon enough. I was busy with school stuff. I hope this chapter was worth the wait especially after what you learn before this chapter ends…

**Help-me-think-of-a-name**: Yeah, who does things like that, right? Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**Ako-si-isabel**: Oh, our house was fine. I was actually stuck here inside the house with nothing but the internet to keep me company. Thank you for your concern and the applause I might need it because I'm not sure what the reaction for this chapter would be, honestly.

**Natasha Yun Min**: That will be answered in this chapter…

**Filmdork**: I'm not sure when she's going to tell him. It would be pretty soon though.

**MoBiTwilightLover**: Thank you for understanding about my schedule. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**TheFirstLostGirl**: Unfortunately, we don't have any sem break for this year because our school was one of those school which had the H1N1 and had to suspend classes for a week and also with the two typhoons. So basically… no vacation until Christmas break. It's depressing, I know.

**LightBitterNess**: Yeah, you really need to get it off. I could tell…

**Bookworm19065**: Thanks!

**Naz**: I know and the story wouldn't end that quickly. I've got lots of things planned for this one!

**HellsAngelxoxo**: You'll find out how they entered the house here.

**Wrighthangal**: Then read this chapter to find out what happened next…

**MissCrys** and **TeamRosalieHale**: Thanks!

**Loves to read**: I'm thinking so too…

**20xXMusicAngelXx09**: I will…

**Twilight Addict**: Maybe…

**Poigal22**: She's going to have her happily ever after don't you worry about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you move on? You move on when your heart finally understands that there is no turning back."

**Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... ever forget it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Wow, just wow! Most of the reviewers couldn't say anything but OMG and threaten me with death threats if I don't update. LOL. I guess Tanya's statement HAD come as a shock.**

**I'd like to apologize for updating kinda late and leaving you all hanging there. I was stuck with one part in this chapter as I had explained in my other story.**

**And for those who hate Edward in this fic, I'm sorry for that but this a Bella and Edward pairing story. I'm trying to create a story where two people could overcome hurdles in their relationship no matter how big or small. They will both commit mistakes here but they will learn from it and will ALSO forgive each other. It's like what they say, "It's the things you overcome which makes you love them even deeper."**

**Anyway, we haven't even reach the middle part of the story yet so most of you might still be angry with Edward. Though I hope I could change that after the climax of the story starts. **

**To the WWC readers, I know I said that I'll post this on weekend but isn't this much better? You get your chapter days earlier than what you expected!**

**Anyway, I know everyone's eager to read this chapter so I won't say anything anymore except...**

**Happy Reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16

**Reason 16: He always gets everything he wants. And when I say everything, I meant **_**EVERYTHING**_**!**

BPOV

That's it.

I reached the end of my limit which now that I think about it isn't really that long from the start.

I went over to Tanya and slapped her so hard that her head turned to the side from the impact.

"How dare you even _think_ about staying here at OUR house! You're the only person I know who would actually dare to do that! You- you shameless hussy!" I was pulling her hair and clawing at her face while she was retaliating and pulling some of my hair too.

While Edward just frowned and asked how she got inside the house.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Why did he have to take the time to ask her such useless things? We're still kicking her out of here and I'll probably call Alice and ask if we could get a restraining order for her.

She's unbelievable!

Just what are the chances that your husband's mistress- or whatever she is-would successfully manage to successfully enter a high-security remote-controlled gate without her plate number registered in the main computer?

The answer?

Nearly impossible.

But does it deter Tanya?

No, she just goes into the house and expects us to do what she damn pleases. Who does she think she is?

Well, she could consider me different from the average norm. I won't ever bend down her will easily. In fact, I won't bend down her will at all. After all, she's the GUEST at my own house. The house Edward and my parents' gave to us for our wedding. I could throw her out. I _will _throw her out.

"Your butler let me in." Tanya answered with a shrug.

"Don't you have any other thing to do than follow Edward and me? How do you even know we'd be here anyway, are you equipped with an instincts of a dog? It's our honeymoon-" I bit out. We were still in a hair lock and I tightened my hold on her hair and she whimpered.

"I don't care if I disrupted your honeymoon." She drawled and tightened her hands too.

I released my hold on her hair and did what others would call a "bitch-slap" to her. I watched with satisfaction as a red handprint appeared almost immediately on her left cheek.

I was about to continue but then Edward grabbed my wrist to stop me and shook his head. "Let me handle this." He said.

I sighed and stepped backwards, allowing Edward to take the center stage.

"Tanya," He began to say, "What happened to the house?"

"It has a new owner now. Besides, Selene misses you terribly. Who am I to be a cause of a child's depression?"

Wait a minute- _Selene? _The name sounds familiar.

"Selene?" I asked out loud.

"Yes, that's my daughter's name." Tanya confirmed with an eye roll and I finally noticed the same child I came to know while Christmas shopping who was now sitting meekly at the far side of the room while she watched us with increasing interest. She turned back to Edward. "Let us stay here. Selene needs you."

"You can support them without having to let them stay at OUR house." I said reasonably to Edward.

"Will you let us stay here, Edward, or will you turn us to the streets? Could you actually do that to Selene and me?"

"No, the question here is whether you pick me or her!" I burst out and glared at Edward. "You can support them without having to let them stay at OUR house. So what's the final verdict?"

Edward took a moment to decide before he closed his eyes and whispered, "They'll stay at the guest room."

"What?!" I saw Tanya wearing a triumphant smile from the corner of my eye. "She planned all of these!" I yelled. Feeling desperate with no apparent reason at all, I started to suggest everything which came to my mind.

"We'll buy them a place to stay if they need a place to stay, Edward. It's fine with me."

"Listen Bella," Edward pleaded, "Tanya's right. Selene needs me and that's the only reason why I accepted this. If it's Tanya alone who's here, I would have turned her out before she could say anything."

"Then why doesn't Selene stay here? And Tanya could visit her as on weekends-"

"Selene needs someone to take care of her." Edward reminded me.

"I could take care of-"

"She needs her _mother_. And Tanya's her mother, not you, Bella."

I flinched inwardly at that. He's right. I wasn't Selene's mother. I was _nobody's_ mother. The only child I had was taken from me before I could take care of him. Edward unknowingly reminded me of my limitations as a woman that moment and the old wound reopened again.

It was funny. I didn't think about Edward Jr. the whole time we were away. And now the old pain was back, clawing away my sides and leaving me vulnerable. It's as if it was greeting me, taunting me…

_Hey Bella, I'm back! You really didn't think I would leave you alone for so long, did you?_

I must have shown some of what I was feeling inside because Edward hastily added, "Not that I was implementing that you wouldn't be a good mother. You'd be great, in fact but Selene needs her own mother. We could make one of our own…"

I wanted to laugh. I know he was trying to console me but he just succeeded in rubbing more salt to the wound.

I nodded mutely.

His face cleared. "Thank you and can you also do me a favor? Could you please not tell this to our parents? They might get the wrong idea and-"

I needed to get away.

"Fine." I muttered. "I need to walk outside and clear my head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind blew my hair as I walked down the garden path where primroses were in full bloom. I was thinking about my story. Maybe I could turn my story into a book. If I could, it would go something like this…

Once upon a time, there lived a little girl whose only dream was to be the president of her parents' company. Oh yeah, and to find her prince charming too. But this little girl was different from other little girls because this particular little girl has an unusual order of priorities. Instead of finding her true love being her first priority, it was her ambition to become the President which was her priority. She's far too ambitious than her own good that she was prepared to do ANYTHING to be the President.

Along the way, however, she met this guy who changed everything. Meeting him for the first time had changed the order of her priorities. She couldn't see the importance of being the President anymore because what was the point of achieving a position if you don't have someone to love? That was the epiphany she had that day she first met him. She was willing to do everything for him because that's how her world was aligned now. It revolved around Edward Cullen.

She was also pregnant by him months later.

She didn't think it was the end of the world though because she believed that he would uphold his responsibility and she loved babies. She believed that Edward would be a good father and they would be a family. That's what her dream was; you could call it her "heart's desire."

This isn't the regular happily-ever-after fairytales you usually read though. No. This story is a tragedy turning into a dark nightmare.

Not only did the girl's "knight in shining armor" betray her behind her back, he also cheated on her after she miscarried and got the girl pregnant with it. That was the last straw for her. She broke up with him and tried to forget him by the only way she knows how: by continuing with her long-ago dream of getting the Presidency.

And when she was ready to accept the position, she was given a deal before she had received it. And guess what the deal was? She had to marry the guy who she left eight years ago and it made her pissed. After believing that he would just be part of her past, he comes back armed with no weapons except his same twinkling green eyes and irresistible crooked grin.

Priorities get mixed up and she had no choice but to marry him. So that must be when they work out their problems and they kiss and make up, right?

Wrong.

His ex-girlfriend- let's just call her "the OTHER woman" -shows up and forced them to allow her to live with them at their house. If I could commit murder, I would have done it ages ago…

The wife tries to fight her but the husband pities the OTHER woman and accedes.

Typical.

The OTHER woman gets the sympathy while the wife ends up being the "wicked witch of the west."

Would there not be any happy endings for the woman whose only mistake was loving someone so unconditionally?

Apparently, no happy endings were scheduled for her. At least, that's what it looks right now.

"Bella!"

The sound of footsteps pulled me out of my reverie and I saw Selene rushing over to me. I paused from my walk and waited for her to reach me.

"I'm sorry." She said when she reached me; her face was slightly pink from running.

"What for?"

"For intruding on your personal time with dad. I didn't know that you were his girlfriend."

"I wasn't. The marriage was arranged."

Her eyebrows met together at the middle and she asked in a puzzled voice, "What does it mean when you say that a marriage is arranged?"

I closed my eyes and fought back a smile. "I keep forgetting that you're only seven years old. You're just too mature for your age… An arranged marriage is when two people are forced to marry against their will."

"How could you be forced to marry? It's your choice to marry the person, right?"

"It was our parents' decision."

"That's a bit unfair." She frowned.

I muffled my laughter. "We somehow happened to have the very same reaction to it when I found out."

She brightened. "Really?"

"I thought about it."

"Tell me, do you love Daddy?" Her eyes were looking straight into mine, searching for something. She's unbelievably intuitive for a seven-year-old kid.

I decided to avoid answering her question. "I don't know if I'm in love with your father. Tell me, do I look like I love him?"

To my utter surprise, she answered the question seriously. "I think you're in love with him."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because you still married him even though you know that he has Mommy and me. I once watched a TV show like that and they called the girl who married the boy a martyr. Why would they give her that name?"

_Because she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness for something she wasn't sure that would turn out well. _I tried to smile at her but I felt the sting of tears behind my eyes instead. "Selene, would it be all right if I do something here for a while?"

"Do I have to leave?"

"You can stay if you want to."

"Then I won't mind."

I was finally able to give her a genuine smile just before the tears fell down.

Irrevocable.

Unstoppable.

Relentless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I waited until Selene had exited the room before rounding on Tanya.

"What was _that_ all about? We had an agreement!" I exclaimed.

Not for the first time, I found myself getting angry at her. Another day, another reason but this time I had two: she broke up my day with Bella and she ruined my honeymoon. I don't know if I should strangle her or just do myself a favor and end her life. It's not like someone's is going to notice that she's missing anyway…

"What agreement?" She asked, feigning an innocent expression.

"If you should know, I'm not going to buy your innocent act for the second time around! What have you planned up your sleeve?" I demanded ruthlessly, grabbing her elbows roughly.

"You're hurting me!" She cried.

"I'm hurting you?" I tightened my grip and she hissed. "What about Bella, huh? If you have any conscience left in your mind, you would have done the good thing and leave us alone."

"I would never do that!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because that means she would have won! I hate losing, Edward, especially to her."

"You're insane." I released her and she stumbled backward a few steps.

"Insane, am I? What about your 'perfect' wife then? You think you're the only one keeping secrets from her? Then explain why Irina found her at the psychiatrist's office a week prior to your wedding? Did she tell you why she did that or did she still continue to play the part of the 'betrayed fiancée'? You're both lying to each other and you don't even know it!"

"I won't believe in anything you say again. I was telling Bella the truth when I told her the only reason why I agreed to you staying here is because of Selene, a child who isn't even my own daughter!"

"Do I need to show you proof that she's lying to you? Fine then, take this and burn it if you want to. I don't care. We'll see who's lying after you see what's inside this folder." She handed me the folder before turning to go upstairs.

I held the folder in my hands, unsure if I should open the folder.

If I opened this folder, I have to prepare myself for what I might read and what Bella could be hiding from me.

However, if I ignored it, I would continue to be ignorant to all the things she's hiding from me.

Left with no choice, I sat down on the sofa Tanya had vacated and opened the folder with trembling hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wait a minute, back up a few sentences. WHAT DID EDWARD SAY? Selene wasn't his daughter? **

**What was THAT all about?**

**And did I just leave you with another cliffhanger? I'm not sure it is but if it is another cliffie, I'd like to apologize in advance.**

**I just wanted to end it there and increase the suspense. It's the only fun I get to have these days. **

**What do YOU think will Edward find there?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**jumarxie**


	17. Reason Seventeen

**Mysteryisgr8-girl**: Thanks and I'm glad that I changed your opinion about Edward. I was nervous that I wouldn't get to change some opinions and you will all continue to hate him till the end of the story.

**Makki**: I! And about the child not being Edward's…? I don't need to explain, _they_ do *points at Edward and Tanya*

**Gabs9,** **jayd-n33, Amy and ****MRSCULLENXXROBSESSEDXX**: Thanks!

**TheFirstLostGirl**: Yeah, it _is_ depressing but fortunately, they gave us a three day break so there's still hope. And we don't enroll again, I'm still a senior and my school is the non-graded type so the classes continue on and on (and we also have two Saturday classes to make up for the two-week vacation break).

**vampiregurl**: Yes, her right hand movements are limited. And what could Tanya do? I'm not sure what she would do for the moment but I know how it will all end…

**strawberry, RosieCullen-Black, Crissy01 and EdwardxBellaxLover**: I tried to type this as soon as I could. Honest!

**crazyhypervampiregurl**: That's part of what Bella will learn later on. And you're right, Bella's not lying but since it came from Tanya, what would you expect?

**Dustyrose03**: Thank you and it's good that you were able to spot that earlier!

**Mega Big Twilight Fan**: He does?

**Bookworm19065**: LOL. You just had to add that one about Tanya. I laughed when I reached it.

**The pen fatelle**: I know, right?

**XxMizzCutiexX**: There's an explanation about Selene's real father on later chapters. And I'm relieved you found Bella and Selene's scene touching and sweet because I had a hard time on that part.

**Cullen0-Lover-101:** I didn't mean to torture everyone with the cliffies- well, maybe I did but that's just because I'm venting out my own frustration with the other fics I've been reading who's also torturing me with THEIR cliffies! And I like I said at the bottom of the last update, it's also the only fun I get to have after being stressed-out from school. I know it's maddening… but bear with me, there's an ending to these things!

**TeamRosalieHale**: She doesn't have a job. They're both living on Edward's income so that explains why she said that.

**Help-me-think-of-a-name**: That's what Bella suggested but Edward said that Selene needed a mother, right? He was unnecessarily harsh but he tried to comfort her, didn't he? Even though he didn't know that pregnancy for Bella is a high-risk chance against her life and his way of comfort was… wrong.

**Iluvtwilight727**: Oops, sorry about that! I didn't know leaving cliffies could be fun, I used to get annoyed- still do, in fact –when the other fics that I read also ends with cliffies too.

**Abby-Swan**: You just read my mind. LOL.

**Madjestic**: It's great that he's not really the dad, is it?

**Twilight Addict For Life**: I know that's why I was laughing. It's like you had the same thought at the end of the chapter while writing the review.

**Sheyyane**: Yes, I'm sure Bella would celebrate it with you. Maybe Edward would also join you too… And congratulations for guessing the correct answer!

**Sprinter1**: Two words: maybe and we'll see… Oops, that was four words or was it three…?

**Twilightgirl143**: I'm sorry! *ducks behind a chair*

**Drama Queen 10155**: Congratulations for being right!

**Cuddly vampire teddybear**: I'll have to agree on you at the last part but only Tanya's pissing me off.

**kaelaelamee**: LOL.

**Akadabra-caching**: I'll try to do my best not to let her cry while that happens…

**Isabela is Online**: You read the reason why she wanted to have a hold on him. She wants Bella to stay miserable for reasons only she knows.

**DoubleAgentA**: Yes, you were right about it being the clue that she isn't Edward's daughter.

**MoBi Twilight Lover**: LOL. Sorry for that.

**Michelle BG**: You're not the only one who hates her.

**Ako-si-isabel**: She's not going to die! I have things planned for her…

**Naz**: LOL. Again, I'm saying sorry for that.

**x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED**: LOL. Wow. I could see that you stayed up reading it based from the time you sent your other reviews. And you're not the only one relieved that Selene isn't Edward's real child, there are the other readers and then there's also me.

**sPunkY sTeLLar and cmhmommy**: I updated this as soon as I could.

**Music Loving Bookworm**: I'm sorry for doing that. It seems that almost everyone has agreed that the last part was a cliffhanger and that I was "torturing" everyone. I guess you'll have to read this chapter to see if it's the BOOM moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: A lot of things happened last chapter (It seems like the more this story goes on, the more surprises I leave behind…it happens).**

**We learned that Selene is Edward's…er, no… Tanya's child. Kudos to those who figured it out before the last chapter!**

**There's also the part where it was said that Edward was not the real father of Selene, surprise, surprise! I just can't bear the thought of Edward having any other child with a woman except Bella so I got it all planned from the start (though it was a good thing some of you had a feeling that she wasn't his real daughter). You'll all see some explanation sooner… or probably on later chapters.**

**I guess that also explains why he's so eager to have a child with Bella. He wants his own kid even though he's standing as the father figure for Selene.**

**And before anyone asks, Selene DOESN'T know that Edward is not her real father.**

**We also got to a peek into Edward and Tanya's shaky relationship even though Bella doesn't know, so what could happen now that Tanya's staying at the house? **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**At one time, I've already forgotten about you. At another time, I've also decided to leave you. At yet another time, I loved someone else because you had hurt me deeply and that's when you had left me and picked her. I've heard that you're still in love with her, is that true? I'm sorry. It's just that I still love you. But if she doesn't want you anymore, I'm right here waiting for you. I'm willing to be anything even if you'd make me a scapegoat. Even though you'll hurt me million times again, it's all right with me… just as long as it isn't you who gets hurt in the end..." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seventeen

**Reason Seventeen: He's incredibly nosy. Looking into other people's business- especially, mine –it's annoying and downright irritating.**

EPOV

Hours later, I was lying on the king-sized bed located at the master's bedroom while staring at the ceiling of the room, trying to make sense of what I had read from the folder and waiting for the clock on the wall to shift its hands to four o'clock.

When I opened the folder two hours ago, I found a name of some psychiatrist: John Williams. I didn't know what was his connection with Bella so I decided to ask him some questions by calling him using the phone number I found at the bottom of the page but his secretary had said that he was not in his office at the moment and would be back three hours later.

I turned my head to look back at the wall clock. Four o'clock. It was time. I reached out my hand to take my phone from the top of the desk drawer and called the number which was last registered on the dialed list.

It rang three times before the secretary answered again.

Trying not to lose my patience, I spoke in a clipped voice. "This is the same Edward Cullen who called John Williams' office two hours ago; you told me that he'd arrive at four o'clock. Did he already arrive there?"

"He's just arrived. Please hold on while I tell Dr. Williams about your call." The secretary replied.

I waited three more minutes before I heard the sound of the phone being picked up from another line. "Hello?" John Williams sounded brisk and businesslike.

"Is this Dr. Williams?" I inquired.

"Yes, who's this?"

"My name is Edward Cullen, Dr. Williams. And I called you to ask if my wife, Isabella Cullen- formerly known as Isabella Swan –was somehow a patient of yours from before?"

His voice changed into a cautious tone; more careful and suspicious. "Yes, she is my patient."

"Why did she need to see a psychiatrist, Dr. Williams?"

"I'm afraid that I can't answer your question, Mr. Cullen. My patients all have a right not to divulge their problems to anyone if they want to- even family relatives and husbands." He added the last part before I could ask the question.

"Can't you make an exception? It's just that I really want to know what's wrong with her…"

"I'm sorry but I'm really bound not to tell it to anyone under the confidentiality agreement they all signed for their contract. If you want to get any information, I'm afraid you'll have to ask your wife for that."

"But-"

"I'm really sorry but I can't do anything to help you presently. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No, there isn't." I sighed before the line went dead.

_So I guess I'll have to ask Bella about it…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

Jane Eyre belongs to the classic section. I concluded as I finished organizing the library into perfect order. The books are now in their appropriate section with the author's names alphabetized. Well, at least _some _of the books are. I couldn't think of anything else to clean so I went to the library to organize the books. I stepped down the ladder where I was perched on just as my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, it's me." It took a moment for me to recognize Dr. Williams' voice.

"Dr. Williams?"

"Bella, I know I normally don't call you until it's important but I'm calling you because I think it is important what I have to warn you about."

"W-warn me?"

"Your husband called me before I called you and asked me why you would need a psychiatrist. I didn't say anything but if my assumptions are correct, he's going to ask you himself soon."

"Thank you for taking the time to warn me, Doctor."

"It's all right. Take care of yourself, okay? And I'll expect you to be here for your next session this Saturday."

"I won't forget it."

After I hung up, I sat down on the third rung of the ladder and bit my lower lip nervously.

He knows.

Edward knows that something is up. He knows that I went to see a psychiatrist but he just didn't know WHEN.

It was a small mercy but… how did he know?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice was taking a break when she answered my call which was good because that means I wouldn't be disturbing her in her work. She always gets a little annoyed when I interrupt her work out of the blue.

"He knows." I said the moment she picked up.

"I'm sorry but who does who know?"

"Edward knows about my psychiatrist visits."

Alice gasped. "How?"

"I don't know so that's why I'm calling. Did you tell him, Alice?"

Needless to say, she was aghast. "I would never do that to you. I didn't tell him!"

"I already knew that but I just wanted to be sure. Do you have any idea who may have told it to him though?"

"Who are the people you've told about this?"

"I've only told you and my parents." I said as I stood up and looked outside the window overlooking the grounds of the house, thinking deeply. The hedge which formed our initials was visible from here. "Let's keep in mind that the person who told him didn't have sufficient information to give him."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the person gave him incomplete information."

"How were you able to confirm that?"

"Dr. Williams called me a while ago and warned me that Edward might be asking me questions about my visits to him. Edward called him this afternoon to ask about any possible reason I could have to visit him aside from being his patient. I have a feeling that Edward is now slowly realizing that I visited Dr. Williams because I _AM _his patient and I need his services."

"What about EJ? Does Edward know about him?"

"No, he doesn't. The box with my letters addressed to him is now under our bed at the master bedroom but it's still locked securely so EJ's secret is still safe with me."

"Thank goodness for small mercies!" She exclaimed.

"My sentiments, exactly." I agreed. "By the way, you were right about something, Alice."

"I love it when I'm right about something but what am I right about this time?"

"You were right about me being in denial. I'm still in love with him."

EPOV

Breakfast the next day was a silent occasion. Hardly anyone talked and when they spoke, it was to ask for permission to pass the food. I was sitting at the head of the table. Bella was at my right; Selene, my left and Tanya was next to her. The tension between Tanya and Bella was escalating to the point where one of them might actually burst. Bella kept glaring at Tanya when she talked and Tanya would glare right back.

Bella was obviously not in a good mood today.

Would I still dare to question her after breakfast, knowing that she might snap at me?

It's the only possible thing I could do right now, isn't it? Especially since my curiosity is killing me.

"So Bella… can I talk to you in private after breakfast?" I asked.

Bella looked up at me and opened her mouth to speak but before she could speak, Tanya cut her off. "What do you two need to talk about that has to be done in private?"

Bella glared at her once more. "It's none of your business if he wants to talk to me in private or not." She interjected.

Tanya couldn't do anything but sniff distastefully.

I hid a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" She sat down on the sofa and glanced at me warily. Uh-oh, wary was bad. _She knows what I'm about to ask her…_

"Bella, I received information today about you visiting a psychiatrist." I surveyed her face carefully, searching for any signs of emotion but her face remained impassive. Emotionless. "His name is Dr. Williams, Dr. John Williams. I called his office a while ago but he said that what I was asking for was confidential. A _patient_-doctor confidentiality. What I want to know is… what reason did you need Dr. Williams for?"

It was a long time before she replied.

"Who told you about the psychiatrist?" Her expression was well contained. Her eyes were guarded.

_She really is keeping something from me…_

"Is it not enough that I know you're keeping something from me?"

"We've both kept secrets from each other." She said smoothly. "We've both done things that could hurt the other and kept it a secret so we're even."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Excuse me?" For the first time in a long while, she sounded uncertain.

"I may have done mistakes that had hurt you but I've never kept it from you. What I mean is… you still found out about every foul thing I did, right? Before I could even THINK about keeping it from you, you burst in and wouldn't give me a chance to explain every single time which is the opposite of what I'm trying to do right now. I'm giving you a chance to explain before I judge you."I finished softly in order to lessen the harshness of my earlier words.

"I needed a psychiatrist because my parents were worried that I hadn't been the same since I saw you with Tanya and it helped. A little."

"Then why did someone saw you at the psychiatrist's office again days before our wedding? What were you doing then?"

"He was checking to see if I was all right. I haven't visited him since I got back from Europe."

"Is that all you're keeping from me?"

"That's everything."

"Do you have any plans for today? I'm meeting with Emmett."

"I'm staying at home today."

She just answered my questions and told me what she's been hiding from me. So then, why do I have the feeling that she's still keeping something from me?

BPOV

I couldn't help but feel guilty as I watch Edward leave.

I made a mistake. I should have told Edward about his dead unborn son. He has a right to mourn and to visit EJ's tombstone. I was being too selfish about this…

I should tell him, I decided. After he returns, I'll tell him.

Just then, the doorbell rang and since I wasn't expecting any guests, I didn't think too much of it. However, I was taken by surprise when the butler went in and announced that I have a guest.

"Who is it?" I asked blankly.

"He said that he's a friend of yours."

I looked behind him and inhaled in surprise.

"Jake." I breathed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry about the late update but I was out of town for the weekend and I was busy reading the new House of Night book last week (I've been waiting for that book since April. You have no idea!). So that's why I didn't get to type until today and the chapter might not be good at all.**

**And about this chapter: You didn't think I would let Edward find out about EJ so easily, do you? No, I've got things hidden up my sleeve. And now that we've seen a glimpse of Jacob. What's going to happen? **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Jumarxie**

"


	18. Reason Eighteen

**Makki**: Then let's see what happens.

**Help-me-think-of-a-name:** He really has no right to say those things but I just love adding fuel to the fire.

**EdwardCullensMate, TheFirstLostGirl, iluvtwilight727, ColorfulWorld and IDTwilight**: Thanks!

**Mysteryisgr8-girl**: Like I always say, I tried to update as soon as I could. And this is the soonest!

**Twilight Addict For Life**: Jacob is kinda OOC here like the other characters but I like him, I honestly don't know why.

**CrystalShapedHeart**: Like I said, it wouldn't be revealed that easily.

**sPunkY sTeLLar**: I can't wait for New Moon too! I've already made plans to watch it twice with different groups of people and went to the mall just to look at their pictures!

**Isabela is Online**: Edward feels sorry for Selene because she has no father. That's why even though he isn't Selene's real father; he's willing to put a risk on his marriage with Bella so Selene could live comfortably.

**Cullen0-Lover-101**: I love tempted too but I really can't wait for March for the next book (the suspense is killing me!). I know Jacob is coming at a "stressful" time but I have plans for him.

**Vampiregurl**: I love drama too! In fact, I can't wait for the next scene with drama written all over it.

**Avari-at-heart**: I know my chapters are short but it's the best I could do with my current schedule. Sorry! Hope this chapter makes up for the last

**MoBiTwilightLover**: And I said this last chapter, I love torturing everyone with the cliffies! I never disappoint? Seriously? Wow, that puts me into a bigger pressure than before.

**Wrigthangal:** I know the thing with EJ was sad. I was writing that part with background music which usually helps me get into the mood I should be. Hope this chapter's worth waiting for.

**1undercover:** Whoops, I wasn't aware that some readers might get angry with the Jacob stuff but maybe that's because I'm looking for another character which readers would use to channel their anger and frustration to and Jacob is the first thing which came to my mind (Even though I love Jacob. I'm team Switzerland.). I also needed a catalyst to move Edward to the right direction.

**Bookworm19065**: I'm not planning a love square. Love triangle, maybe….

**xXxEternallyDazzledxXx**: No, it was not only those people who knew. Aside from the doctor, you'll read the other person who knows about it in this chapter. And nope, like I said. There's still another person who knows about it… And I'm planning to read one of your stories tomorrow. In fact, I've already read the first chapter of reunited and loved it!

**x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x**: It's nice to hear that you could get to talk to the guy you like up to the wee hours of the dawn. I could barely talk to the guy I like because of multiple reasons; the most important of them being that I can't look at him in the face when he's there (I get too nervous!). I admire those kind of people who could do that! And how do you manage to get to school after staying up late? Is it your vacation or something?

**Michelle BG**: There's more to Jacob than being the reason why Edward finds out.

**Crazyhypervampiregurl**: Jacob will be nice to Bella but there's still going to be a love triangle before he finds his Nessie. He's not going to cause Bella harm though, don't worry. He knows what she went through so he'll try to be her friend for the time being.

**JuniorComrad**: Edward feels sorry for Selene for not having a father. That's the reason why he did that.

**Ellenfp**: I don't think he's going to cause that much trouble.

**Pretty sure of it**: He'll know about the baby SOON. I promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: An update? Seriously? Yep, you're not hallucinating. I really updated this early to make up for the length of time I spent keeping everyone in suspense two chapters before only to end up with a frustrated feeling because Edward didn't find out about EJ.**

**After receiving yet another dose of reviews telling me to update, I couldn't help but update this one first instead of my other story. I hope this chapter meets everyone's satisfaction or curiosity.**

**And it seems after I introduced Jacob last chapter, I somehow got mixed reactions from the reviewers. Have no fear; he has a part in this story since the start. I didn't add him because of a mere whim. In fact, you'll get a clue of what part he'll have to do in the story with this chapter.**

**Enjoy reading! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I fell in love twice, first was with you... second was with the person you became when you were already mine…"

"What happened to all these phrases you've said to me…? 'I will love you forever,' 'I promise,' 'I won't leave you.' What happened? Why are they all gone? But… there's still one more phrase you still haven't said to me and that is… 'I'm sorry.'"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eighteen

**Reason Eighteen: Even when he's not around, he always finds a way to haunt me.**

BPOV

"Jake." I ogled at my childhood friend as he sauntered into the room.

Standing more than six foot tall and dressed in slacks and a white polo shirt which showed off his russet skin, Jacob moved in a way which exuded his confidence.

"Bells, I've missed you." He walked over and gave me a huge hug.

"Jake." My eyes filled with tears after I inhaled his familiar musky scent. It smelled like home. HE smelled like home.

"I heard that you married Cullen. Seriously, why would you marry him after everything that he did to you? Are you out of your mind?"

"I was forced to, Jake. It turns out that I was engaged to him since childhood. An ironic twist of fate, right? By the way, I bought you something from my honeymoon. It's upstairs at the master's bedroom. Come with me." I grabbed his arm while I half-dragged and half-led him up the stairs.

"So I was in your mind during your honeymoon?" Jacob tsked. "I sense something there. You're still in love with me, right?"

I smacked his head. "In your dreams."

"It's about you and me together." He said agreeably.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable."

"But you still love me." He quipped.

"Shut up."Although, I can't help but smile at his last quip.

Good old Jake, always there by my side and always making me laugh… He's charming with a bit of a mischievous side. He reminds me of a five-year old kid sometimes, to be honest, even though he was my first boyfriend...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the room where you sleep with Cullen, huh?" Jacob eyed my room observantly, inspecting every detail like a connoisseur.

"Yup." I went to my huge walk-in cabinet and searched for my gift to give him.

"It's nice but the bed you got here is bigger than normal. I wonder why it's so big…" He flopped down on said bed and grinned mischievously.

"Jacob Black, are you insinuating something?" I rounded on him with my hands on my hips.

"No ma'am, just stating a mere fact."

I giggled and returned to my task of searching for his gift.

"It's got to be here somewhere…I know I put it here… Here it is!" I reached out and grabbed the wrapped present from the top of the cabinet.

"So does Cullen know about his son?" He suddenly asked out of the blue from behind me.

"He doesn't but I'm planning to tell him when he arrives later on. Here you go, belated Merry Christmas." I tossed the gift to him but he didn't catch the package because he was preoccupied with something.

He was busy scanning the box which contained my letters to Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where did you get that?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.

"I found it under your bed. I was curious, don't blame me. So… this contains your letters to Edward from eight years ago, right?" He held out the securely locked purple box.

"That's the box." I nodded.

"Can I read what's inside?"

"Sure, it's not as if it does anything except sit around while it gathers dust." I took out the key from my drawer and handed it to him.

He opened the lock and surveyed its contents with the air of an archeologist who had discovered a chest of unknown treasures.

"What's this?" He placed a necklace on the bed.

"That's the necklace Edward gave me for our first monthsary."

"And this?" He took out a CD case and laid it beside the necklace.

"It contains the songs Edward composed for me. He used to call it my "calming remedy" because it always calms me down whenever I'm feeling angry."

"He composes music to suit your mood?"

"Um-hm. He uses a piano to compose and there's always a song which suits my mood. I remember that one of the songs in the CD was played at a radio station because it was our second monthsary and Edward wanted it to be special. The DJ even read a dedication from him."

"Aside from the fact that he acted like an ass during that particular time period- and you know what particular time I'm talking about, your husband seems to be the epitome of a perfect and caring boyfriend. I wonder what happened." Jacob commented. "And I thought this box only held your letters."

"It holds the letters AND my memories from my relationship with him." I specified.

"So THIS is the picture of your baby? What was his name again- EJ?" He was holding the picture Renee gave me that day at the hospital.

"That's the very same picture." I noticed the painting hanging on the wall wasn't straight so I went over to fix it just as Jacob started to read the letters.

"Bella."

I was moving the vase at the center of the desk table when Jacob called my name solemnly.

"Hmm?" I answered as I checked to see if it was at the center and danger-free.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" There was a fallen petal on the table so I picked it up and dropped it down the trash bin.

"You suddenly started to clean when I began to read the letters. Is something wrong?"

I paused from the act of picking up an invisible lint from the carpet and laughed awkwardly. "You know me, I like to clean."

"I _do _know you. That's why I also know you have this urge to clean when you're feeling stressed."

"That's because I feel stressed whenever I think about someone reading those letters."

"Then I'm going to return it back under the bed. We're not going to talk about it anymore. Period. I've finished reading it all anyway." He collected the stuff on the bed and put it back into the box. "So this is your Christmas present for me?" He took the wrapped present in his hands and shook it, trying to guess the gift from the sound. "I wonder what this is…" He unwrapped the gift and laughed.

"Hey, am I in the naughty list this year?" He demanded as he gazed at the real-looking poo which I bought from the joke shop at the island.

"That's just a joke, Jake." I promised. "This is your real Christmas gift." I took out his real present from my pocket and tossed it to him.

"What's with the size of this box? Are you proposing to me?" He joked as he caught the small box.

"No, I'm not. Be serious."

"All right, serious. Acting serious now." He resembled his facial expression to look serious but his trembling mouth was a dead giveaway as he opened his present for the second time. "Sheesh Bella, what do you take me for? A girl?"

I pouted at him. "It reminded me of you."

"All right, I'll wear it." He sighed and I could distinctly hear him mutter, "The guys at work are going to make fun of me for this."

"I'll give them one too if they dare to laugh at you." I vowed as I helped him lock the bracelet I gave him for Christmas.

It was a wooden native bracelet with a few stones around it which were shaped to look like teeth.

"That will be the day." He mumbled.

"Are you going to leave now or are you going to keep me company for a while longer?"

"It's the weekend so I don't have work to do. I could stay here."

"Good. Let's go downstairs to the living room. I'll give you something to eat."

"Is there a leftover from the Christmas cookies you make yearly?"

"Unfortunately, there are no leftovers this time so I'm only going to give you coffee. Unless… you'd like to have a second breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'm full."

"C'mon, you're going with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was good coffee." Jacob complimented as he finished his drink with a contented sigh. "You make the best coffee, Bella."

"You've already told me that a long time ago." I reminded him.

"Well, I want to say it to you over and over again. Your husband is one lucky guy. Imagine having to taste your cooking every day if his life."

"Contrary to what you may think, Edward doesn't eat my cooking anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Because I put laxatives in his meal before we got married." I said straight facedly.

"Why did you do that?" He choked.

"I was trying to dissuade him from marrying me but it was no use. Now not only am I stuck with a good-looking jerk who used to be my ex-boyfriend. I'm stuck with a good-looking jerk who used to be my ex-boyfriend and who now absolutely hates my guts because I put laxatives in his chicken at one time."

"Is that all you did?" He asked dubiously.

"I also put hot sauce on his pizza when he wasn't looking." I admitted and told him about my other pranks.

"I'm changing my opinion. I think I'm starting to admire Cullen for putting up with you even after all you did. I would have given up when you put hot sauce on my pizza." He laughed heartily but then he sobered. "I think you shouldn't tell him about his son."

"Why not?"

"Because your son's already dead. You'll get him angry at if you say that to him especially after keeping it from him for eight years."

"He has a right to know, Jake."

"Let's say you did tell him… then what's going to happen?"

"He could visit his son's tombstone with me and we could both try to comfort each other."

"If you don't tell him, he doesn't have to go through with all of those things. Some things are better off not knowing." He covered my hands with his comfortingly.

"You may be right." I agreed but I can't help but feel uneasy with my decision.

Was I being fair to Edward if I kept it from him?

A diversion arrived in the form of a familiar voice. "There's no need to introduce me, James. Bella knows who I am-"

I looked up to see who was making that entire racket. "Rosalie?" I exclaimed.

"Edward sent me to accompany you since he seemed to think that you're going to be alone today."

"I was alone but then Jacob visited me. He came to offer me comfort."

"I noticed." Her eyes went from Jacob to my lap and I realized- a bit late –that our hands were still intertwined. I released my hands from his.

I guess that in another person's point of view- namely, Rosalie –what she had seen between Jacob and I might seem like we're more than friends but it isn't.

"Jacob, this is Edward's best friend's wife, Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Jacob Black, he's my childhood best friend." I quickly introduced, sensing some hostility vibes from Rosalie.

"Black from the Quileute Company? I didn't know that Bella is well acquainted with the dogs." Rosalie said.

The Quileute Corporation is a company who specializes in selling all types of vehicles. The owners are called the "dogs" because of their keen instinct of knowing when to pursue a risk or not and also because of their ability to "smell" or sense their enemies' weakness just like a dog.

Their name was actually given as a compliment but Rosalie made it sound like an insult and Jacob noticed it as well. His friendly demeanor instantly vanished.

"My father is friends with his father. Not the same thing with Carlisle though, no. Billy- Jake's father -and Charlie met each other because of their hobby: golfing. They always let Jake and I play together whenever they have a game so that's why I'm friends with Jake."

"Are you also friends with the other dogs?" Rosalie demanded.

The other dogs as Rosalie calls them are the other owners of the company. It's a corporation so it's owned by five more others. There's Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared and the only female owner, Leah.

"Well, yeah." I admitted. "I used to their house for dinner when I was little. They know every embarrassing thing about me. If you're looking for stuff to blackmail me for, you can ask the Quileute."

"So why didn't they all attend your wedding if you seem to know all of them so well?"

"I don't know. Come to think of it, why didn't you all go to my wedding, Jake?" I turned to my best friend who had been silent all this time under Rosalie's careful scrutiny.

"Cullen probably wouldn't like us to be there. We're their enemy in the automobile industry, remember?" He grimaced.

"But still… he wouldn't mind those things if he learns that you're all my good friends."

"Trust me. It would have been better if we weren't at the wedding." He said so seriously that I believed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Rosalie and Jacob left, James (the butler) gave me a bouquet of flowers and said that it was delivered while I was with my guests.

Written on the card was a simple message:

_I hope you like the flowers. Carnations are your favorite, right? A fitting flower for one as lovely as you._

_From an admirer_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie's BPOV

"How was your day with Edward?" I asked Emmett while we're eating supper.

"Interesting." He grinned.

"All right. Spill it. What did you do with him?"

"We did- you know –the usual guy stuff which would probably bore you to bits. Anyway, what about you? How did your day with Bella went?"

"It was… interesting as well."

"That was it? Interesting?"

"I don't know what else to put it. Besides, you weren't as specific with your details about your day either." I retorted.

I was trying to maintain my indifferent façade but inside, I was worried for Bella.

I know that if I told Emmett about my opinions on what Jacob Black could be hiding, he might tell it to Edward who might take it the wrong way and get angry at Bella.

And that was something I wouldn't want to happen. Bella might not know that Black is interested in her as more than her friend but I noticed the way he looked at her earlier and arrived at one conclusion.

He likes her; that much was obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know Jacob is a little OOC but you should know by now that almost all the characters are OOC.**

**Notes about this chapter: I laughed when I typed about the Quileute group turning into a company which everyone calls the "dogs." I was looking for a reason to have Rosalie insult Jacob with the canine family and that's what came to my mind. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**jumarxie**


	19. Reason Nineteen

**Mysteryisgr8-girl and ExB InTeRtWiNeD fOrEvEr**: Again, this is the soonest!

**EdwardxBellaxLover**: We'll see soon enough…

**Twilight Addict For Life**: They might have done something private. And Selene is on this chapter.

**Akadabra-kaching**: I can't say until the moment.

**Isabela is Online**: Unfortunately, I can't reveal who the sender is until the moment of truth.

**Vampiregurl**: I took advantage of my moment of idleness to type the chapter in that four long hours. : )

**RogueRaina**: I like your idea for Tanya! I'll keep that in mind when I'm going to choose what to do to her towards the ending.

**Naz**: It looks like Bella has lost all her ideas.

**Crazyhypervampiregurl**: I like him at the moment too!

**sPunkY sTeLLar**: I can't wait for the fluff and the interesting things… even though I'm not sure when they're going to come.

**TheMagicLampshade**: Wow, thank you! I feel happy whenever reviewers tell me that they spent some time to read it and loved it!

**Bookworm19065**: I love your idea! I'll find a way to put it in later chapters.

**x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED**: It's all right if you tell me your story. It's actually interesting. In fact, your story reminds me of my friend's story. She likes her best friend but then that guy happens to like someone ELSE but she's still contented to be his friend. And I love my coffee too! So you noticed him after he tried to kiss you, huh? *grins

**Cullen0-Lover-101**: I'm really hoping that Rephaim becomes one of the good guys instead of Stevie Rae changing sides because that would mean that Zoey and Stevie Rae might be enemies if she did that!

**Robsessed17**: Thank you! And I also hope you'd like what happens in this chapter.

**Sprinter1**: Thanks! And I wonder what he'll do too…

**TheFirstLostGirl**: I know but I just wanted Edward to find out about it in a different way.

**Akaalias**: Thanks! Edward will know about EJ though. And there's going to be more Jake at later chapters.

**Help-me-think-of-a-name, cyn23 and pretty sure of it**: Thanks!

**XxMizz CutiexX**: I noticed my reply review section growing too so that's why I'm trying to keep the chapter longer than that. And I'm not sure if James is going to be a bad guy or not. I'm still thinking about it… I love the HoN series ever since my friend introduced it to me last year.

**MoBi Twilight Lover**: OOC stands for out of character and I know Jacob asking about to read the letters was so sudden but in the story, Jacob knew about Bella's letters since she wrote them but didn't get to read them because Bella took them with her to her college. Since he was curious, he asked if he could read the letters and Bella agreed because (a) she trusted Jacob and (b) he's not Edward so therefore, she doesn't feel guilty when she thinks of Jacob reading those.

**Frankfart101**: I'm with you with the Tanya butt-kicking!

**Elli**: He'll know soon enough and thanks.

**Rpattz granny**: You're right, I feel sorry for Bella too but that is how the story goes. Tanya will be gone at the end anyway…

**Music Loving Bookworm:** Jacob is there to act as a catalyst so that the scene we've all been waiting for will happen. And the world has always been cruel to me.

**Vhawk730**: I tried to update this as soon as I could.

It is so hard to be stranded by a love story especially when you are currently feeling the near end but the story isn't ending. Much confusing is today he loves you. Tomorrow, he doesn't care. Tonight, you are special. The next day you are nothing.

**A/N: I've got good news for all those who are curious to know the part where Edward finds out about EJ is coming really close. I've decided to announce it in advance because it may not have the BOOM effect as I've imagined since I'm leaning heavily on the drama for that particular scene. **

**Anyways, enjoy reading!**

Chapter 19

**Reason Nineteen: He found out that someone gave me a bouquet of flowers and he didn't get angry. I expected a jealous Edward not indifferent! **

BPOV

An admirer.

Who would actually be so foolish as to send me a bouquet of flowers and declare himself as my admirer when I'd just gotten MARRIED?

I mean, they must know I recently married Edward. Our wedding was broadcasted by the media and shown at the television, for goodness' sake!

And how in the hell would my supposed admirer know that carnations are my favorite flowers? Was he a stalker as well?

I was about to hide the bouquet when Tanya strode in the room, wearing the latest fashion statement of the year in her three-inch stilettos, thigh-high dress and maroon overcoat.

Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the bouquet I was holding. "Who gave you those flowers?"

"It's none of your business." I snapped.

"I'm going to tell Edward-"

"Then tell him! Who the hell cares?" I said, annoyed.

"You think you're tough just because you married Edward, don't you? Well, you're wrong. If you don't watch your back, you might wake up one day divorced."

"Thank goodness if that day does happen. Everyone knows that's what I want more than anything in the world."

"Bella, could you help me with something in my room?" Selene interrupted, wearing a white nightgown while carrying the teddy bear I gave her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt when I'm talking?!" Tanya snarled at her.

"It's all right, Selene. I'll go help you. I'm done talking with your mother anyway." I followed Selene up to her room and ignored her mother who was glaring at my back.

I was taken by surprise when Selene suddenly hugged me when we entered her room.

"You looked like you needed a hug." She simply said, once again showing her usual empathetic air.

"Thanks for the hug. So what do you need my help with?"

"I didn't need your help. I heard my mother shouting at you and thought you might need some help."

"You don't know how grateful I am for that."

"I can imagine. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

She leaned in to whisper at my ear. "I'm always afraid to hear my mother shout whether it's with me or anybody else."

That got me thinking. "Hmm, tell me, if there is anything you'd want more than everything in the world, what would it be?"

"I'd want to have a brother or sister so that I wouldn't get lonely anymore. I'd have someone to play with."

"Why don't you ask your mother about that?"

"I already did. Mommy told me that she doesn't want to have another baby because a baby makes her fat like when I did to her while she was still pregnant with me. Why do you ask for what I wish for?"

"I thought you'd ask for another teddy bear or toy."

"Not really. I mean, those would make me happy for Christmas but if it's for a lifetime wish, I'd like a sibling."

I guess now's the time to tell her…

"Selene, can you keep a secret too?"

"You can trust me." She solemnly said.

"Would you like to come with me tomorrow? I have to go to a psychiatrist but after my visit, I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow. In the meantime, it's time for dinner."

Throughout the whole dinner, Tanya tried to bring the topic of my having received a bouquet from an unknown person up but Selene kept interrupting her mother and talked about other- much safer –topics instead. It was a good thing Selene was avoiding her mother's eyes or else who probably would have been shivering by the look her mother was giving her.

Edward was oblivious to what the mother and daughter was doing and kept laughing at the jokes Selene was telling everyone. Honestly, he's the most insensitive person I know. There's no one except him who wouldn't notice the tension in the atmosphere.

Finally, Tanya reached her limits and burst out, "Bella received a bouquet of flowers from someone today!"

I gritted my teeth and braced myself as I waited for Edward's explosion. One of the things I remember from Edward from our relationship years ago was that he was- and probably still is –the jealous type. Even though we had kept our relationship a secret under mutual agreement, he still couldn't stand it when someone would ask me out on a date. I used to think that it was adorable but now… I'm scared of what he could do.

"A bouquet of flowers? Who sent them to you?" His voice was calm and lurking behind his green eyes, I could see something indefinable.

"There's no name. The sender- whoever he was –addressed himself as my admirer."

"He should know better than to send a bouquet knowing that you're a newly married woman. He's foolish to think he could win over your affection like this-"

"I think it was sweet." I interrupted, voicing my opinion on the subject now that it's out of the open. "At least, HE sent me a bouquet of flowers. What's more, those weren't ordinary flowers, they were carnations and he knows they're my favorite. At least, HE knows how to pay attention to a woman when she's feeling depraved!"

"Of what?"

"Depraved of attention!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that lately, you don't seem to notice or care for me at all. You told me you love me but you don't show it."

"I thought you hated me." He said blankly.

"Ugh, I can't believe you've turn out to be so dense!" I cried out frustratedly. "I may be asking for too much but even though I hate you- _if _I do hate you –I would still find it uplifting if you showed me some care. I'm still your wife so we're bonded for life, right?"

Tanya gave a little snort.

I turned to her. "You think it's funny, do you?"

"No, I found it confusing," She said amusedly, "that you just said all of that when you told me earlier this evening that there's nothing you'd like than to get divorced with Edward."

"I'd still like that but just in case I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life, I want to have someone care for me even though he doesn't love me. He could still show me that he DOES care."

"What difference could it possibly make when he doesn't care about you at all?" She bit out scathingly.

I lost control of my temper and doused her with ice-cold water from the pitcher situated in front of me.

"If you don't have anything good to say, I suggest you keep your mouth shut close." I said furiously while she was still drenched in water. Angry at myself for quickly losing my cool and fighting the urge to smile at the thought of how ridiculous she looked with her makeup creating a mess over her face, I stood up and excused myself, "I'm done eating. Good night."

_Gentle; that's how I would describe my first kiss._

_I don't remember the exact occasion but I do know that it was a masquerade ball. I was a wallflower so I didn't stand out from all the guests but there was one guy I talked to the whole night. He was wearing a mask which made it hard for me to see his eyes and I think he was reenacting Hamlet because he had been wearing an all-black attire. _

_We had both made each other laugh and we had a lot to talk about and somehow, the topic seemed to reach about our first kiss and I admitted that I've never had my first kiss before._

"_No kidding?"_

"_I wouldn't joke about that subject. I'm not frigid or anything and I don't want to rush things but I'm really hoping for to kiss someone specific."_

"_May I know who this someone is?"_

_And then I told him and behind his mask, I could see his eyes widen considerably._

"_You really want your first kiss to be with someone like him?"_

"_I know, it's hard to believe, isn't it? I mean, we're standing at two different statuses and he's far out of my reach. What chance do I have of having that wish come true? Absolutely nil, I assure you-!" I was practically babbling about nonsensical stuff but I couldn't help it. I babble when I'm nervous, it's almost like a reflex. Actually, it _is _a reflex._

"_Bella, are you really sure he's who you want for your first kiss?" He repeated._

"_Of course I'm sure, I've thought about it a dozen times and he's all I want for my first kiss-" And with that, he tipped my chin up and placed a kiss on my trembling lips._

_And on that night, under the star-strewn velvety sky, my wish came true._

_Edward Cullen had given me my first kiss._

"Does that mean that you were my Daddy's girlfriend before Mommy?" Selene asked after my story was done.

"It's not like that Selene; it's more complicated than that." I answered her as I looked up from the recliner I was lying on.

Selene was sitting on a chair beside Dr. Williams' where she had been while listening to my story with utmost interest.

"Was that the first time you saw Edward Cullen?" Dr. Williams asked.

"It was the second. I've already told you how I first met him at the cafeteria."

"Were you already in love with him when he kissed you?"

"I 'm not sure. At least, I don't think so."

"And how is your married life with him?"

"It's…not exactly what I expected. I mean, ex-girlfriends living under the same roof as we do, an unexpected secret admirer cropping up so suddenly and let's see what else…? Oh right, I don't get along well with my husband. But other than those things, my married life is the definition of everyone's 'dream' married life." I finished sarcastically.

"We'll look for a way for you and Edward to get along. It may be hard at first, seeing as what you've both been through is different from what other couples had gone through but if we find a solution, living with your husband might not be as difficult as you make it out to be. Which gives me the idea… could you find it somewhere in you to agree to bring Edward here for one of your sessions? It might help smoothen out your issues with him if I talked to the both of you and I get a clearer understanding from both of your perspectives…"

"Absolutely not!" I cried. "Pick anyone else; pick my parents, the media or the 'yucky' boy I've disliked when I was a kid and you can even pick Tanya but don't ever suggest of having a 'session' with Edward. It would make me think that you're a marriage counselor even though you're not."

"All right if you're not ready yet, then that concludes our meeting for this afternoon. Goodbye Bella."

"What are you going to show me?" Selene asked as I parked the car at the place I wanted to show her.

"Just wait and you'll see." I took the bouquet of carnations my secret admirer gave me and went out my car door. I figured that since my admirer had given me the bouquet, he couldn't possibly get annoyed that I've decided to give it to someone who needs it more than I do. Besides, he'll never know.

Selene and I walked until we reached the clearing where EJ's tombstone was located.

"Selene, you told me yesterday that there's nothing you'd like more than anything than to have a sibling. Well, I'd like you to meet your brother. Technically, he's your half-brother because I'm his mother but the idea's still the same, isn't it?"

Selene looked at the tombstone with EJ's name still engraved on it then at me. "But- but he's dead."

I had to stifle a laugh despite the situation. "You act so much like an adult but somehow, your real age still can't help but show itself when you're taken aback." I remarked before replying to her comment. "I know that EJ's dead but I thought you wanted a sibling and since your mother doesn't want to give you one anymore, I figured that I could introduce you to EJ. You can visit him with me every Saturday weekend… that's if you want to, of course."

"But how about you? I could still have a sibling when you get pregnant."

I shook my head and explained my situation to her. "I can't be pregnant, Selene, because if I did, my life would be at risk."

She bit her lower lip and nodded understandably. "Are you sure you want me to come visit him with you?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't meant it, would I?"

"Could I… could I talk to EJ right now?"

"Sure, you could even give him the bouquet."

She accepted the bouquet I offered to her and hesitantly approached the tombstone. She knelt down and placed the bouquet down in front of her.

"Hi EJ, I'm Selene, your half-sister. I came here to tell you that from now on, I'm going to visit you every Saturday." She stood up but then knelt back down. "And one more thing, you don't need to worry anymore, from now on, I'll take care of mom for you."

This girl had never failed to take me by surprise from the very first moment I met her when she told me that I could have been a good mother when I was incapable of being a mother to this moment where she had called me her mother.

It filled me with such poignant tenderness that someone would even consider me as their mother that I found my vision blurring once again.

"Why did you call me your mother?" I asked Selene when we reached the house.

"Because you were more of a mother to me than my own mother had been." She solemnly replied. "Sure, you're not my biological mother but I believe that a 'mother' is much more than flesh and blood. A 'mother' is someone who'd fight the playground bully for you, she'll tuck you in at night, tell you stories 'til you fall asleep, sing lullabies to you even though she doesn't know how to sing and she'd love you more than… money or beauty. A 'mother' is someone who seems like you, Bella. Besides, if they call teachers our 'second mothers' then why couldn't I call an adult my mom when she had already been doing like that to me ever since I've met her? We could both help each other. I could be your daughter and you could be my mother… that's if you want to, of course."

I bit back a laugh. This girl never ceases to amaze me; the way she had easily twisted my words and used it for me to act as her mother…

Of course, I'd accept. I'm more than willing to accept the role.

And it was agreed that on that Saturday night; Selene Cullen started to have two mothers. A biological mother who noticed her when she needs her and the other one who she just chose but who actually cares…

I thought that was the end of the surprises for that day but it wasn't because when I entered the house, James immediately handed me something from my admirer again. And this time, it was a letter:

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright _

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_

_Thus mellow'd to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

Dear Bella,

This is one of my favorite poems made by Lord Byron back in his time. I was reading the poem again the other day and then _you _came to my mind. This poem fits you very much. You must be frustrated that you still don't know who I am but don't fret, I just had an idea. I'll make you guess who I am with clues I'll send with the things I'm going to give you. And this is clue number one: you know who I am. It's not much but it's the only thing I could think about right now.

Anyway, you'll still find out who I am when I've decided that it's time for you to know.

Forever yours,

Your Admirer

**And I'm done! I'm sorry for the late update but I do have a plausible reason.**

**This chapter was supposed to be much longer than this but unfortunately, my phone- which contained the chapters to ALL my stories including this one -had been stolen so I had to start back from scratch. I apologize in advance if something in this chapter didn't come to your liking, the original copies were much better but I tried to type it to the same way I remembered it. I probably skipped a part or may have typed something that doesn't make sense, if one of you noticed that please tell it to me and I'll see if I could clarify it for the next chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**jumarxie**


	20. Reason Twenty

**sPunkY sTeLLar**: I'm glad to hear that you feel special when you see your name because I thought that the reply section was getting a tad too long and I might have to skip it but now I've changed my mind. And for the New Moon bit… I loved it! (I've already watched it thrice!) And I think Rob portrays Edward well, too. And thank you for liking the story still, it banished all my worries for sure.

**Mysteryisgr8-girl**: And I think I know who your hunch is. LOL. Anyway, this is what happens next so enjoy reading!

**Vampiregurl**: I like the whole Bella and Selene relationship. It just makes me feel happy that they both have someone to lean on while they're living with such annoying people in the house. And for the admirer issue… don't tell me everyone's figuring the identity of the admirer! Lol. Oh well, I planned for it to happen anyway. The admirer issue is not a major part of the story anyway though it does add suspense.

**Twilight Addict For Life**: Who _is _the secret admirer? And I'm excited for that part too!

**Cullen0-Lover-101**: Aw great, everyone's been telling me they know who it is. Is there anyone who doesn't know? And I like Selene too!

**Wrighthangal**: The admirer, huh? I'll take leaf out of his book and just say that, we'll find out who he is "when I've decided that it's time for you to know."

**CrystalShapedHeart**: Everyone's been telling me they know who it is. I guess I made it pretty obvious at the last chapter… or did I?

**Bookworm19065**: I can't say anything until it actually happens, sorry!

**TheFirstLostGirl**: We'll see who it is soon. Maybe sooner than you think…

**Vhawk730**: I have the same message as before and thanks!

**Hahailoveaxelmorethanyou**: I'm sorry but like I've said from the first chapter, this story is All-human so there are no vampires in it though I'm planning to make one with vampires in the near future. Anyway, thanks for the compliment.

**Cyn23 and pizza003**: Thanks!

**DoubleAgentA**: I can't say who her secret admirer is until the moment of truth, sorry. But it might be sooner than you think.

**x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x:** Remember your bet until that scene, 'kay?

**XxMizz CutiexX**: I'm not confirming anything until I've reached the part.

**BellaSwan1994**: It's happening soon in their time frame.

**Blingin4lyfey and MissCrys**: Wait and see…

**Crazyhypervampiregurl**: I wonder who he is too…

**Abby-Swan**: Thank you and I love that poem as well! It's one of my favorites.

**ExB InTeRtWiNeD fOrEvEr**: Don't worry about him too much. You readers will know about him sooner than you thought.

**Sprinter1**: You'll find out who he is sooner than you think!

**Pretty sure of it**: Actually, I'm not annoyed with your questions but I honestly can't say when things will happen so I guess all I have to say is thank you.

**Help-me-think-of-a-name**: I can't confirm nor deny anything until the moment comes so watch out for that.

**MoBiTwilightLover**: It's what I thought about too.

**Mega Big Twilight Fan:** ; )

**Naz and amber aka alice:** I'll try.

**Yueyuuko**: Thanks and we'll see about her admirer.

**Sam v-TNEBM:** I plan to update it as well, I've got big plans for this one.

**A/N: All right, I supposed I should clear some things up starting with that mysterious secret admirer. Those who already have a guess, just wait 'til you arrive at the scene because I've decided to twist things up a bit. **

**What am I talking about? Read both this chapter and the next one to find out.**

**Just promise not to hate me because it's all part of the plan. ; ) **

**jumarxie**

Chapter Twenty

**Reason Twenty: I can't get a read on him if he actually cares for me or not.**

BPOV

"So Selene is now unofficially your daughter?" Alice clarified as she added another blouse to the others she was holding in her hand.

Shopping for clothes is her number one favorite thing to do and forcibly dragging me to go with her was her second.

"She chose me herself; saying that we could both help each other since apparently, she needs a mother while I need to experience being a mom because I couldn't have another baby without taking a huge risk."

"That's good." She agreed. "She's right, you know. Edward's daughter is quite intuitive for someone so young which reminds me… about this admirer of yours. So he's already sent you a bouquet and a letter but you still have no clue who he is?"

"Hi first clue was that I know him. I have dozens of acquaintances," I informed her as I traced the outline of a ruby from a belt in front of me, "How am I suppose to know which one of them is my admirer?"

"Simple. Use the power of deductive reasoning. This is quite easy to guess. Don't you remember? He already gave you another clue. This admirer of yours knows that your favorite flowers are carnations. Those acquaintances of yours can't all know your favorite type of flower so you can cross off half of them. And obviously, your admirer couldn't be a woman so you remove those as well." Alice held a tank top in front of her while she talked and discarded it after a few seconds.

"But that still leaves me with a fourth of those acquaintances if I somehow estimated them correctly."

"That's easy enough. Among those who have been left behind in your mental list, how many of those acquaintances seem to have romantic inclinations toward you?"

I snorted. "Then that just leaves me with one."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure it's just one." I confirmed with a nod.

"Who do you think it is then?"

"I've only known one person who's shown that kind of inclination towards me."

"And that person happens to be…?"

We exchanged glances and said one name in unison.

Jacob.

"Are you sure that it's only Jacob?" Alice asked while she's paying for her merchandise, "You really couldn't think of anyone else?"

"Alice," I said exasperatedly, fighting the urge of rolling my eyes at my best friend. "You just agreed with me about Jacob being a potential admirer."

I was still in a high from having figured out a possible admirer even though we still weren't sure about Jacob being the admirer. But come on, just what are the odds that it was someone else? How had I not seen that before? He's my best friend, we used to have a relationship and I could tell he still has those more-than-friends feelings toward me despite the fact that I just ignored it. I believe that he would get over it soon. I hope he does get over it sooner. I hate to think of what might happen if Jacob doesn't get over it and he somehow decided to act on it and Edward finds out. It's like I said, what are the odds, right?

"He might not be the only one." Alice said calmly. "Don't get offended but somehow, Jacob doesn't strike me as someone who reads poem for fun, I see him in a more physical setting like riding motorcycles or at the gym."

"Do you have any idea who else could be my admirer other than Jacob? I'm running out of ideas."

"I'm thinking- and don't get mad at me for this one but I'm thinking –that your husband is a more likely prospect of being your secret admirer than Jacob although Jacob is STILL a possibility."

"Edward?" I laughed. "You think EDWARD's my admirer?"

"Why do you find it hard to believe?" Alice asked dryly, taking out her platinum credit card and giving it to the cashier.

"Because Edward just laughed when he heard that I received a bouquet. Moreover, he's totally clueless about that kind of stuff."

"Or he could be pretending." Alice said. "I could definitely see him as a closet poet. He could probably pull the brooding type more easily than Jacob. Can't you think of Edward as mysterious; buying carnations for you just to lighten up your day and reading poems to give to you because it reminds him of you? And to top it off, he'd be pretending he doesn't know until he confesses it to you. Wouldn't that be romantic?"

"Not really. I mean, I know he could keep things from me just like he did in high school but being mysterious and… romantic? I don't think so." I dismissed the thought of the admirer being Edward. It just seems so far-fetched. "He'd have to have gone soft for that one."

"Or he'd have to be in love." Alice added.

EPOV

At the end of the month of January, I woke up at the crack of dawn and just happened to look at the side of bed where Bella usually sleeps only to see that she was gone.

Behind the bathroom door however, I heard the sound of someone throwing up.

I sat up straight and ran my fingers through my hair worriedly. Is _this _what Bella had been hiding from me? That she somehow has a long-term deadly disease of some kind? Is this the reason why she's seeing a psychiatrist; to get use to the fact that she's dying?

It seems hard to believe but who knows, stranger things have happened.

BPOV

I was taking my breakfast and reading the morning newspaper when Edward went to the dining room and felt my forehead.

"Do you feel fine? Are you sure you can go to work today? I'm not pushing you to attend if you're feeling sick." He said with an air of concern.

"Of course I feel fine. Why are you asking me that?" I swatted his hand away and wondered why he was acting this way.

"I heard you getting sick this morning." He replied.

"Oh you heard that?" I blushed even though it was nothing to be embarrassed about. Getting sick during these months could be considered normal for me. "It was nothing. It's my start-of-the-year sickness creeping up again."

"Start-of-the-year sickness? Are you making this up so that I would forget about you being sick this morning? "

"I'm not making it up. You can ask Renee about it since she's responsible for taking care for me during this particular time."

"Then what is a start-of-the-year sickness?"

Switching to a professional voice, I explained my annual condition to Edward who hasn't got a clue of what my sickness was all about.

"A start-of-the-year sickness is my once-a-year condition during the months of January to March- or if it's an unlucky year, April. According to my pediatrician after examining my results, it's not an allergy or hay fever, it's something else. It's close to a cold but its symptoms are more unusual. Usually, it just looks like a regular cold but sometimes- like the one you must have seen early this morning –it could get worse, I sometimes vomit. It's normal, though. Well, for me."

"So this is not a serious condition?"

"It's not. I keep telling you." He looked weird though. I wondered what he could have been thinking before I told him about this. Did he think that I was having morning sickness? It's possible. Others had already thought I was pregnant when I got sick, during the previous years. They didn't realize that even though I sometimes have the same symptoms as the ones in pregnancy, it doesn't mean that I'm pregnant.

"Since when did you start having this once-a-year condition?" He asked dubiously.

"I've had it since I could remember. It's not deadly. The worse it does for me is being a nuisance during those months." I assured him. At least, I _tried _to but he was still looking at me with a strange expression. As if he didn't believe me. As if he expected me to drop dead at any moment.

EPOV

"Chocolates? Are you sure about this, Eddie?" Emmett held up a box of chocolate to press the issue to me as though I made a wrong decision when I chose to buy the chocolates. "I mean, there are lots of varieties to choose from."

"I'm sure about this. Valentine's Day is a season of chocolates, right?" I took the box from him and examined the box of _Cadbury _chocolate before placing it on the counter atop the other chocolates I've already decided to buy.

We were at the Department Store of the Seattle mall, buying our Valentine's gift for our wives. I decided to took half the day off so that Bella wouldn't know what I've got planned.

"You're wrong. Valentine's is the season of _love_, Eddie. Not chocolates. Though the majority of gift-givers do tend to choose chocolates as their gift to their special someone."

"Then why are you asking me if I'm sure about this?" I challenged him.

"I like messing with you." Emmett replied with a shrug as if it had been so blaringly obvious.

"Do you think this is enough?" I asked absentmindedly as I checked to see if I was missing something.

"It's more than enough. You're buying Bella enough chocolates to last the whole year- if that's what you're trying to achieve." He replied as he ate a chocolate bar he purchased himself a while earlier. He already had his Valentine's gift with Rosalie planned. First, he'll give her a candle-lit dinner he cooked himself even though he doesn't know how to cook (he's been taking lessons for that one night) then he'll give her a wrapped gift which he refused to tell me what it was at all costs.

"I feel like it's not enough." I mused, frowning.

"What are you saying, '_it's not enough?_' Look here," Emmett walked over to the counter where the chocolates were, "you've got _Cadbury, M&M's, Godiva, Toblerone, Ferrero Rocher_ and who knows what else! You've bought every chocolate at the store and you're thinking that something is missing?!"

"It's not my fault for thinking that way. After all, I'm supposed to give Bella two Valentine's present this year; one from myself and one from her 'admirer'."

He shook his head, showing me that he disagreed with what I just said. "I think this is something else. I don't think that you're treating this as a game, I think that you're doing the real deal."

"I didn't understand a thing you said, Emmett." I feigned ignorance.

Emmett laughed. "You didn't? Then let me rephrase it to you in plain simple English, you're in love with your wife, aren't you? That's why you started all this secret admirer stuff. I don't know what your whole plan is but I think you're trying to soften her up before revealing yourself to her. You're not sure of what she'd react if she learns that you're her admirer so you cover it up by sending her this cutesy love notes with clues to leave her guessing while you're biding your time and gathering enough courage at the sidelines. So far, it's self-preservation that's been holding you back, isn't it?"

I nodded my head a fraction of an inch and he noticed which gave him more encouragement to talk.

"I would never believe that you're a man of double standards until today. Pretending to your wife that you don't care about her when in fact, you care a whole lot for her. She thinks that she married an idiot who doesn't know how to show his emotions to his wife but the hidden truth is that she married a closet hopeless romantic who sends anonymous love letters and orders a Mercedes _Guardian _for her which he intends to send to her anonymously as well." He continued on, now that he's started, it doesn't seem that he's likely to finish soon. Emmett's always been like an uncontrollable dam; once the gates opened, it would be hard to take the water back. He even changed the pronoun so that he could rile me up. "You love her and because of that one simple reason, you're prepared to do _anything _for her. You told me that you regret everything you did to her in high school that's why you'd do anything to please her. Dammit Edward, with the way you're acting, I think you would even stab yourself with a knife if it would make her happy. It's also the reason why you endured what she did to you during the two-week 'getting to know each other' stage before your marriage. You're in love with her but for the first time in your life, you're not that self-assured jock you once were, and you're scared of rejection. _Her _rejection. Am I right?" He pressed. His remarks were like bullets which were designed to target the most vulnerable part of my body because he was right.

"How did you know?"

"About which part? The part where I figure out that you're in love with Bella? Or that you're a closet hopeless romantic? Or about the car? Or about the bit where you've become a martyr of some kind?"

"About the Mercedes _Guardian." _I said, not wanting to comment on his other right-on-target hits._ "_I deliberately didn't tell you that I was ordering one because you might think it was a bit extravagant just like your thinking about the chocolates now."

"I found the information from your secretary while I visited you at the office the other day." He answered. "By the way, when are you planning to tell her that it's you who's been sending those letters and whatnot?"

"In a few months. Apparently, Bella doesn't believe that I have a romantic bone in my body and I'm trying to convince her otherwise before I reveal myself."

"By drowning her in chocolates?" Emmett managed to say coyly before my phone began ringing.

I excused myself before I answered it, giving enough cash to Emmett so that he could pay for the chocolates.

"Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry for disturbing you but the Volturi Enterprises wanted me to tell you that they want to see the contract first before they start building." I recognized the caller as my secretary, Chelsea.

"The contract is in my room. You can tell him that, unfortunately, I'm not at home at the moment so the only available time I could give the contract is tomorrow morning."

"I'll inform Mr. Aro about it." Chelsea assured me before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked curiously.

"My secretary. She told me that the new building I wanted to get build couldn't get started until the architect saw the contract."

"What do you need a new building for?"

"It's another surprise for Bella."

"A _building_?" Shock was prominent in his features that moment. "But doesn't it seem as though you're buying for Bella's affections?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. The building is uniquely designed and I'm not aiming for grandeur although I still hope it looks presentable but I'm planning it near our house. It's a building which holds our memories in every aspect of it. It's not complete. It will never be complete because our story goes on, isn't it? That's what I wanted to relay that's why I designed the building myself with a bit of help from an architect."

"All I'm saying is that I'm glad that Rose is not here to hear all those things that you're planning to give to Bella, she'd have my head with the mere mention of the Mercedes _Guardian. _Imagine what she'd do if she hears about the building?"

"I wouldn't want to know."

"Where did I put that contract again?" I muttered the next morning as I searched desk table's drawer in the room Bella and I shared. "I'm sure I placed it inside a folder…" I cast my eyes around the room until I saw the end table beside the bed.

"Of course!" I was at the end table in an instant, removing the folder which contained important documents from my work. "Let me see, certificates… stocks… contract- oops!" Due to the papers I was already holding, the contract slipped out of the folder and down onto the floor with some other papers. I immediately grabbed the papers scattered on the floor but the contract was not with them. Frowning, I peered under the bed and saw the piece of paper lying inconspicuously on the floor. With a sigh of relief, I reached out to take the contract but then I noticed an unfamiliar box right beside it.

Has it ever been there before? I never noticed. I guess leisurely looking casually under beds is not a hobby I would prefer. Now that I know there was a box down there though, I took the box along with the contract and hauled both toward me with an air of curiosity. 

**That's it. The chapter was supposed to be longer than this but I haven't finished the next part and it had already been two weeks or so since I last updated so I decided to cut the chapter in two instead. So if this chapter disappointed you or something, just remember that the action or the climax of this chapter is going to be at the next one and trust me, you will NOT believe what I've got planned at the next one. (At least, I hope so.) **

**So tell me, what did you think of this chapter? Do you think Edward will really learn what's inside the box or will he be interrupted? And for those who might comment, I intentionally let the secret admirer be known sooner for some reasons you'll soon find out. **

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**jumarxie **


	21. Reason TwentyOne

**Mysteryisgr8-girl**: Congratulations on figuring out it was him!

**Twilight Addict For Life:** I know she doesn't like to be given gifts but I'm still working on if I'm going to let it stay with the Bella in this story since it turns out that the 'admirer' will be showering her with gifts in the near future. And I hope this isn't a spoiler but… about the part with what you said about Jacob? Please don't hate me for what I'm going to do this chapter, is all I'm saying. It's all part of the plan.

**XxMizz CutiexX:** I'm not sure though I'm estimating it will reach 30+, I think. I doubt it would reach 40 but like I said, I'm not sure.

**Cullen0-Lover-101** and** BellaSwan1994**: I hope this is quick enough. I got stuck with the confrontation part so it might not be good.

**Vampiregurl**: I feel jealous of Bella too whenever I think of it. LOL. And I do hope you stick to what you said when you told me that you like the surprises, cause the surprise twist in this chapter might make some readers hunt for me with burning torches in their hands (I hope you wouldn't be included in that riot because I would be hunting for myself if I hadn't been the one typing it).

**Rpattz granny**: It was; you'll see how it happened here.

**Bookworm19065**: Yup, you were right. Congratulations!

**Wrighthangal**: I know it IS a bummer. Bella has meds for it though so it's nothing to worry about… or is it?

**Bmkgreen, vhawk730, greenfairyrose, sophierosecullen, MissCyrs** and **Alexis999: **Here's the next part!

**Brebree2010**: You're right; it is uh-oh. I wonder how Edward will react.

**DoubleAgentA, Megan84, xxcharlie93xx, kaytlinJane** and **cyn23**: Thank you. I hope that this was soon enough.

**x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x**: There IS a lock but then you have to remember who had the box at the last time. If you don't get it, you'll see how it happens at this chapter.

**Loves to read**: And he will not learn it from Bella when she's angry. I'm not sure it all will like it though, I'm having doubts.

**Bookworm0902**: Who am I to be able to resist a reader's plea? This didn't reach two weeks, right?

**Unikenzie**: We'll see about it.

**MoBiTwilightLover**: Congratulations for figuring it out!

**Gabs9**: And thank you for the review!

**Crazyhypervampiregurl, sprinter1** and **Abby-Swan**: We'll see…

**J3LLY83AN**: Congratulations for getting both of those things! And you're right; those two should talk to each other if they want to know the truth. It's like both of them has the half of the story and they should just talk to complete the story… which I did but I'm not sure it came out to my liking. Love your penname, by the way!

**ExB InTeRtWiNeD fOrEvEr**: No, her start-of-the-year sickness started since her childhood.

**Help-me-think-of-a-name:** A _little_? I thought it was a tad bit too much. Congratulations for getting your guess right, by the way.

**Akadabra-kaching**: It does have a lock so how will he open it? Read on to find out! And be careful of what you say, the climax in this chapter might make you… I dunno… annoyed? Irritated?

**sPunkY sTeLLar**: Yeah, the parts I remembered the most where the ones with Jacob in it. When he removed his shirt, I was saying, "Oh my…" It's a good thing I'm Team Switzerland so I wouldn't have to choose between the two.

**Twi-Hard1676**: I'm not the type to say this since it's a spoiler but since it's happening in this chapter, I might as well tell you, "_How did you know?_" I'm not saying that you got everything correct but you hit one right on target. You're a pretty good guesser since you're the only one who figured it out, out of all those who reviewed. Wow.

**A/N: T**his might be my longest chapter ever. Woo-hoo! And a**n early update as well! Double the thrill! Double the fun! **

**So this is the second part of the last chapter and like I said this is where the action happens for that last chapter. By the way, the confrontation between Edward and Bella didn't come out to my liking because I just got over a mental block. Hope everyone forgives me for that.**

**And by the way, the quote from the admirer down below is not from me, it's from Erica Jong so don't sue me! **

**Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more.**

Erica Jong

Chapter Twenty-One

**Reason Twenty-One: This may sound unbelievable but… I'm having doubts about Edward. I starting to think that he's not that bad… **

EPOV

The box was ordinary: the kind which could easily be bought at any gift shop but it wasn't the box itself which caught my attention. It was the padlock on it. I wondered the value of the box's contents that the owner had to place a lock on it to keep it safe from prying eyes like mine. Even though I knew that trying to open the box was futile, I gave the lock a jerk anyway.

_And the lock gave way._

Somehow, miraculously, incredibly; the lock didn't have a firm hold on the box. Maybe the owner was in a hurry when they were last checking the contents or maybe… they didn't check to see if the lock was still secure. Maybe they hadn't anticipated that someone- namely, I –may just happen to drop an important contract which would lead to the box's discovery.

I'm familiar with the term '_private property_,' of course. I've lived long enough to understand and value the importance of it: from well-kept secrets in diaries to confessions in love letters. I try to keep my distance from it and I've never had any trouble from doing it before… until I saw the box. There was just this phantasmagorical pull calling me towards it.

I'm not sure though. Maybe I was just making up excuses so that I could open the box. Or maybe there really was this cosmic pull. Or maybe this was serendipity.

Whatever it was though, I made up my mind, lifted the lid and looked inside…

_Letters_.

The box was filled with dozens of letters. Most of it was dated from eight years ago; the most recent was five months ago but the similarities of the letters were prominent at the first glance. All of these letters were addressed to me and all of them were written by Bella.

And this is the part when I made my decision easily without feeling the guilt I felt earlier when I opened the box. The box didn't belong to me and that's why I was feeling a bit unease when I opened it to survey its contents. The letters, though… that was a whole different matter. The letters belonged to me; it had my name on every single one of it. I have a right to read these letters even though they were kept hidden from me for who-knows-what reason.

I took a random envelope and read the letter with an air of intrigue:

_Edward,_

_Nothing much happened this month._

_I still keep dreaming about EJ but that's old news. I've been trying to get over the lost of him but trying to forget a memory- no matter how short the time was that you got to know it, if its significance was still huge- when the time comes to let it go, it's close to impossible to do it. Trust me; I can call myself an expert on this. After all, it's already taken me a psychiatrist and my parents' advices and I'm still nowhere near to moving on._

_These days are dark for me Edward. The only comfort I have is writing you these letters even though I don't send them to you. I feel like after I wrote you a letter, I'm left with only half a burden than before. Isn't it ironic that I'm writing to _you_ though? Think about it; you started this when you made a bet and then you chose not to defend our relationship to your friends. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been so distraught when I crossed that street the night of that party and maybe the accident could have been avoided and I'd feel happy. I could easily imagine both of us still together with a brown-haired, green-eyed baby in my arms. Ah, such blissful thoughts… if only it could be real._

_Tell me, is it wrong for me to still believe that that kind of thing might happen? Should I let go of being a mother so early in life? Just because I had been careless for one moment, am I really not allowed to have another chance again?_

_But I should stop this! Dr. Williams warned me against having this kind of foolish thoughts. It does nothing to me but make it much harder for me to move on. I shouldn't dwell on these things so I'll proceed to the reason why I wrote you this letter._

_I heard Tanya finally gave birth to a baby girl last night. Congratulations! I'm wishing for Tanya's well-being. I read that childbirth takes a toll on the pregnant woman; I hope it hadn't been too hard for her. And also, I wish you the best of luck with your baby. I hope you find your happiness even though I will not ever find mine. I'm sorry about EJ again. I should have taken better care of him._

_By the way, how are you? I've been busy studying here. I added one subject in my curriculum just for fun. I'm studying French and Italian so that I could communicate internationally when I inherit my company. So far, my grades are stable. I hope yours is as well._

_I've reached the end of this letter._

_Until next time,_

_Bella_

After I read the letter for the first time, I stared blankly at it. Days might have passed or even months but I didn't care; I was still in a state of shock. I think I'm having my first out-of-body experience; I was feeling a bit dizzy and I don't think I can move my body if I willed it to at that time. It was too much to absorb and it had only been one letter.

Why was Bella dreaming about this EJ person when he was supposed to be her friend? Why is she apologizing to me for this EJ? And the thing which confused me most is why- and how -was motherhood taken from her?

Do I dare to read more from the box?

I can't control my thirst for information anymore. I _have _to know. _This _was what Bella had been hiding from me. A box of letters and some mementos.

Confused, I took out the other letters and read the remaining ones. And when I was done reading each one of it, I don't know how to describe what I was feeling.

I thought Bella hated me but it was clearly written on the first letter that I drive her 'crazy'; that was the word she used, I drive her crazy. For eight years, I've been unknowingly driving my wife 'crazy'; strapping her on mypersonal-made roller coaster and giving her the most confusing ride of her life.

Was that supposed to be a good or a bad thing?

"Edward, we're nearly late for work." Bella walked in, interrupting my train of thought.

I looked at her dazedly, unsure of how to react.

Should I hug and comfort her or should I demand to know why she kept all of these from me?

Bella's brows came together, puzzled at my lack of reaction at her urgent statement but then she saw what I was holding and she understood. Her already-pale face lost the little color it had left. She realized what I've just seen, what I now finally know.

She doesn't have a long-term deadly disease, far from it.

Instead, Bella didn't tell me that we had a child.

BPOV

_He knows_; that was the only thought registered in my mind at the moment but I more questions popped out soon enough.

"How did you manage to open the-?" I paused and gritted my teeth. I didn't need to finish the end of _that _question. I already figured it out. _Jacob_. It was Jacob, he was the last person I entrusted that box to and now that I think about it, I didn't check the box after he looked through the contents. Did he do it deliberately so that at the time Edward found it, he'd get to read the box? Just like what happened right now? What reason does he have though? I'd definitely give him a piece of my head one of these days.

"So this is what you've kept from me?" Edward said quietly. "That we had a son? Did you find me untrustworthy that you didn't bother to tell me the truth?"

"No." I disagreed. I could tell he was hurt and I tried to comfort him but I couldn't get the words to get out. What would I say?

"Oh that's right; you did tell me with these letters. It's too bad I can't read them while they'reinsidea box."

I felt a bit indignant from what he just said. "If you read all those letters, you would know I tried to tell you the morning I was released from the hospital but then you were already preoccupied."

"Don't you understand Bella? This is what I've been trying to tell you all along. We could start over from this; forget the past. This will be a chapter in our lives with the moral lesson learned. We can avoid the mistakes we made. We could even give Selene a half-sibling…" He meant the last part as a joke to ease some of the tension inside the room but his last sentence only reminded me of why it would be better if he looked for another wife.

I guess I should tell him the truth since he already knew about EJ; what was the point in hiding it from him?

"I can't get pregnant." I quietly said.

This took him aback. "What?"

"You heard what I said. I. Can't. Get. Pregnant." I repeated, emphasizing the words so that he would get it. "At least, not by a long shot the doctor told me. The accident didn't only leave me with a permanent scar on my right hand; it also left me to be this way. I'm destined to be childless, Edward." I felt the threat of tears starting but I tried to suppress it. I need Edward to understand. Maybe if I explained the consequences to him reasonably, we could reach some sort of understanding. Maybe it would end our fight.

I'm sick of being stuck in an impasse.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Apologizing and saying sorry is different from meaning it."

"I mean everything I said to you." He solemnly said, "I love you, Bella and if loving you means that I have to let you go, then I'll step back and allow you to have your freedom. I don't want you to feel chained when you're stuck with me."

When he said that, my feelings suddenly did a 180° twist and suddenly I didn't want him to go. Yet, I also wanted him to leave because of what he did to me from back then. I was selfish. I wanted both to happen. I'm not even sure of what I should do. Should I encourage him to leave or let him stay?

"Wait," I cried out desperately, "before you go, I want to hear your reasons. Make me understand why you did all those things all those years ago. Please, I _need_ to know."

He took a deep breath and began explaining for the first time in five years, "The first night I slept with Tanya after the party was accidental. She planned it all along. She drugged my drink and took advantage of my drunken self."

"What about the morning when I found the two of you then? Are you also calling that one accidental?"

"No, it wasn't. You see…in that morning that you found us, Tanya had just told me that I was going to be a father. I couldn't believe it when I heard it from her. She admitted about what she did at the party and begged me to help her. And being the foolish person I was back then, I agreed. You don't understand what I'm saying right now Bella but let me explain, I want nothing else in the world than to be a father to my own child. Carlisle had been the model father to me and I wanted my own child to receive that same thing from me. It was a wrong time to be a father then but what could I do? The deed was already done... or so I believed."

"Then why did you sleep with her again that morning?" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I was still trying to get over the fact that I got her pregnant. I tried to comfort myself in the only way I could… I'm sorry. I admit that I was weak. I didn't stand up to my friends when they were making fun of you back then. I didn't think about what you'd feel until you came and saw that scene with Tanya. When I think about it, I'm really quite selfish, Bella. After all that I did to you, I have no right of taking you back but I thought that we could still find our happiness, no matter what happened between us. It's not the good things that are important in a relationship; it's the obstacles we encounter and how we get over them."

"You don't understand what you're saying if you still want me back. I just told you. I can't give you the child you want unlike Tanya. That's half of the reason why I don't want to get so close to you, I don't want to disappoint you."

"Actually, Selene's not my real daughter." He confessed.

"Wha-?" I felt my mouth open as I absorb what he said.

"Selene is my adoptive daughter. Not only did Tanya made me lose you, she didn't even give me a child I could call my own. Selene's real father is Mike Newton, remember that boy from high school?"

How could I forget him? He was another one of those cruel manipulators that made my relationship with Edward crumble and break down.

I nodded my head.

"It turns out that Tanya and Mike had a little fling before the party so she was about two months pregnant when she told me about my 'baby'."

"Didn't she tell Mike about his baby?"

"She did but Mike rejected the baby. He didn't believe that she was telling him the truth...and truth be told, I don't blame him. It left her feeling desperate for a while, she was about to consider abortion when she saw me and- because she used to be my girlfriend -remembered about my dream about having a child so she planned the party and invited the student body over. She was still thinking about how she could get me to drink the drugged alcohol when _you _unexpectedly came along that night and helped her. She didn't even need to wheedle the both of us; Mike inadvertently helped her accomplish her plans. I was distraught after you left in that ambulance, I returned to the party and Tanya was there offering a drink to me…" He trailed off.

He didn't need to finish it. I could guess the rest…

Never in all my wildest imaginings of the reasons of why Edward had cheated on me had that ever come up. We were both used as pawns by a twisted witch who didn't even show care for her own daughter. Edward must have been suffering as much I did. He was the target all along. Tanya lied to him and made him believe that they were having a child when she's just tossing him a child she didn't want. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. If I hadn't been there, would this have still occurred?

"So I guess we're both stuck like this for life-" He started to say.

"Wait, hold up. Aren't you going to look for another wife?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm incapable of providing you an heir. I don't want you to be tied down with me simply because I can't give you an heir. I'm not good enough for you."

He suddenly laughed and just like that, the atmosphere in the room lifted. "And here I thought that all along, I wasn't enough for _you_." He smiled before proclaiming, "Selene could be the heir. Can I visit EJ with you when you visit him?"

He had every right to after missing eight years with his son.

"Of course." I agreed.

"And Bella… about your alleged admirer…"

"Yes?" I eagerly looked up, wondering if he knows who my admirer is.

But then he shook his head as though he made up his mind, "It's nothing. I wish him the best of luck."

BPOV

"Look at what my admirer gave me for Valentine's day, isn't he sweet?" I cooed as I showed Alice and Angela my letter at work.

"A letter? Your admirer just gave you a letter for Valentine's day?" Alice incredulously asked.

"Why are you disappointed?"

"I was expecting something else. It's _Valentine's_, you'd think he'd give you something more than a plain letter."

"Oh you mean _that _one?" I wrinkled my nose.

"What do you mean? What is _that _one?" Angela asked.

"He gave me chocolates. Is that what the both of you were looking for?"

This caused Alice to perk up. "That's the one. What brand did he give you? My valentine gave me three _Kisses _because he told me that the three means that he loves me."

"Uh… he didn't give me a specific brand."

"I don't understand." Alice said impatiently before taking a glance at Angela, "I mean, _we _don't understand."

"He gave every kind of chocolate which could be seen at a candy shop."

"_All_?!" Alice exclaimed, stunned.

"But so what? It doesn't matter. I love his letter. It was so simple yet he had a way with his words that made my heart flutter a bit."

I held the letter to my chest as I remembered one sentence he said: _**Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more.**_

"**I can't believe this; Edward bought you all kinds of chocolate?" Alice queried.**

"**My **_**admirer **_**did; why do you keep saying that he's Edward?"**

"**Oh Bella," She shook her head sympathetically and gave me a look which said that she knows something I don't; "there's a lot you that don't know."**

"**Miss Bella, your friend, Mister Jacob Black is waiting for you upstairs in your room. He said that he wanted to know what you want with him." James said when I entered the house.**

"**Finally!" I said as I made my way to the stairs to have my word with him about what he did.**

**Jacob's POV (**A/N: Surprise! This is one of the surprises I was saying at the last chapter)

**I sat down Bella's bed as I waited for Bella to arrive (I know that she shared her bed with Edward but I like to think that the bed only belonged to her). I think I might know the reason why Bella called me here, it's because I purposely didn't close the lock of the box that contained her letter. **

**I'm guessing Edward saw the box which was why she sounded downright irritated when she was talking to me at the phone telling me to be here.**

**Stretching my arms as I yawned, I looked for something to do to keep my mind alert while I waited for Bella. Opening the end table beside the bed, I sifted through its contents until I saw a letter.**

**Neat! So is this another one of Bella's letters?**

**Curiously, I opened the paper and read:**

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**Did you like the chocolates I gave you? I certainly hope that it was enough. My friend kept telling me that I gave you enough to last the whole year.**_

_**How are you? How's your work? I've been busy at work and doing other things as well. I know you don't like the gifts but please accept them for me, I've put so much thought to all of them and they all mean something.**_

_**Like the chocolates, it reminded me of how sweet you can be…**_

_**Oops, did I just sound like a lovesick idiot just now? I'm sorry but I can't help it; it's true. You kidnapped my heart and I demand that you return it right now!**_

_**Just kidding about returning it back. Keep it; it's yours to hold forevermore. **_

_**And finally, it's time for my next clue: "I might be closer than you think."**_

_**Have you guessed who I am?**_

**The letter wasn't finished but even though it wasn't signed. I immediately **_**know **_**who her so-called admirer was. It was obvious. **

**It was none other than her husband, **_**Edward.**_

**BPOV**

**I burst into the room and burst out, "I can't believe you could what you did to me, Jake. I thought you were my best friend! Care to give me an explanation why you didn't lock the box? Were you hoping that Edward and I would get into a fight? Well congratulations, you got your wish but we also made up so it's too bad for you, huh?" I sauntered over to him when he still didn't appear to hear my outburst. **

"**Hey are you listening to me-?" I turned him around by his shoulder and was about to give him the most important lecture of his life but then I saw what he held in his hand. "What's that?"**

**Wordlessly, he passed the oddly familiar paper. I thought that he was holding previous letter of my admirer but it wasn't. It was an unfinished letter of my admirer.**

"**Why is this with you?" I demanded. "Where did you get this?" I paused before asking him the question that's been in my mind for the previous weeks. I needed to know.**

"**Are **_**you **_**my admirer, Jacob?"**

**EPOV**

**Exhausted from work, I longed for nothing else but the comfort of the soft bed upstairs which was inviting me to sink in its covers and never wake up again. **_**Wait for me**_**, **_**I'm nearly there;**_** I called to it in my mind. I trudged up the stairs and down the hallway, careful not to disturb anyone who might be sleeping.**

**I was about to open the door when I stopped.**

**The master's bedroom door was opened an inch. I could tell that the light was on from the crack but it wasn't the light which made me pause from opening the door. No, it was the voice I heard coming from inside and what it was saying which made me stop and listen for a while.**

"**Are you my admirer, Jacob?" Bella was asking.**

**I patiently waited for Jacob to disagree. After all, how could Bella even think for one second that **_**Jacob Black **_**had the potential to be her admirer?**

**It was preposterous; utterly laughable. As if Jacob could do the things I was planning for Bella.**

**So there I was, with one hand on the doorknob as I waited for my wife's best friend to get it over with and get the hell out of here. **

**How did Bella even get the notion of that idea anyway?**

**It must have been a long time before Jacob finally answered her because I started having leg cramps by just standing still and not moving as I waited for his answer. It turned out that the cramp was the least of my worries because when Jacob spoke, he said, "I am."**

**Three words came into my mind then and those were: **_**What the hell?!**_

And what did I tell you? It's long, isn't it?

So… what do you think?

You all have a lot to tell me about this chapter like what was your reaction to Edward's story and with Jacob's little white lie? Like I said before this chapter, I didn't like how the confrontation went but I don't know… I'm having doubts. And now that you've heard Edward's excuse for "cheating", do you still hate him?

I feel sorry for him after I typed that part: losing his girlfriend and his baby is tough so now I hate Tanya for making this happen even though I wrote all of it.

Haha, anyway, enough of the mindless babbling and tell me your thoughts!

What do you think is going to happen next?

jumarxie


	22. Reason Twentytwo

**Pizza003**: It's a good thing that we share mutual feelings for both of them!

**sPunkY sTeLLar**: I'm not sure… I'm estimating that my chapters will only reach 30 or 40 tops.

**DoubleAgentA**: I'm with you there!

**x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x**: Trust me, I laughed when I read your scene. It was funny and I like it!

**Vampiregurl**: No, he only slept just that two times. And the part about the bet… I'm not sure when he's going to explain that. I'm still trying to see in which chapter it should be. And about Tanya… that would be taken care of in this chapter.

**Crazyhypervampiregurl**: I wonder what he'd also do too…

**Greenfairyrose, vhawk730, twilightlover1101, sprinter1, Holy Cross Baby**: Here's my update!

**Cullen0-Lover-101**: LOL. Thanks. You're not the only one who gets surprised; I feel surprise with some of the things I write as well.

**Sophierosecullen, Michelle BG, Abby-Swan, megan84, BabyBear08, EdwardxBellaxLover, cullenlover642, J3LLY83AN**: Let's see what happens then, shall we?

**Mysteryisgr8-girl**: And once again, congratulations on figuring out that Jacob was going to do that! I'm amazed that only two of the reviewers actually guessed that it was going to happen.

**XxMizz CutiexX**: Oh, belated happy birthday! I'm sorry if this came out a bit longer than usual, I was updating my other story and was busy with the Christmas festivities in my school. This is actually the soonest that I got the chapter up.

**Twilight Addict For Life**: And now it seems that the majority of the people who's reading now hate Jacob but the good thing is that the number of those who hate Edward lessened which is what I tried to do last chapter since we're now at the middle of the story. And yeah, it was good that Edward learned that Jacob's now claiming that he is the admirer. As if! What happens next though? Ooh, the possibilities!

**Bookworm19065**: Yeah, that was a bit too fast but like I said, I didn't like how the confrontation went but I just got over a mental block so… that's that.

**ExB InTeRtWiNeD fOrEvEr**: It's all right; I hate both of those two as well at the current moment.

**Melissa92**: That was what I was leaning towards to but that scene was the one which came out.

**Bmkgreen**: I completely agree with you. He's to be hated at this moment.

**NightRose131**: I don't know how he could do that too!

**TheFirstLostGirl**: : )

**Help-me-think-of-a-name, cyn23**: Thanks!

**Akadabra-kaching**: Hmm, something you want to happen may have just happened at this chapter. I know about that part WILLINGLY doing that with Tanya even though he was still with Bella, I couldn't believe he would do that either. And about Jacob… yeah, he doesn't strike me as the poetic type as well but I don't think Bella knows that. It's a pity.

**MoBiTwilightLover**: I thought so as well!

**Pretty sure of it**: Yes, he does know that he's dead that's why he asked Bella if he could visit EJ with her.

**Nat**: I tried but this is really the soonest I could update.

**All But Faceless**: I agree.

**Isabela is Online**: It may come sooner than you think.

**Filmdork**: LOL. I love what you used to describe Tanya.

**Naz**: I promise that I won't!

**RogueRaina**: We'll see about it.

**Supladagrl99:** Wow, thank you for your review. It really made my day. I kind of got the clue that you were from here when I typed your penname. Thanks again. I'll try to add more suspense in the future chapters.

**Jennise08**: LOL. I know, I just realized that I love the cliffhangers. Buti na lang Team Switzerland ako. Hirap kasi pumili eh.

**Lydia1954**: Thank you for updating chapters1-5! It made my day.

**Ifairyu:** Very classy. LOL. Almost everyone had the same reaction.

**HellsAngelxoxo**: Thanks for taking the time to review. Let's see what happens, shall we?

**Koli**: You might just have guessed what happens in this chapter… Wait, was I being a spoiler? Ignore me, it's not the only thing that happens anyway.

**Angelhira64**: Thanks and I hope this chapter is as good as the others too.

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for not updating for… a month? My mom confiscated my laptop and I only got it back on New Year so I only started typing at that day. And even though it's kinda late, I want to greet everyone a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**Most of those who reviewed couldn't wait for this chapter to see what Edward would do after he heard Jacob but let me just say this first; since the beginning of this story, some of you have noticed that I sometimes do the unexpected. So… the beginning of this chapter might not be what you were expecting AT ALL.**

**I'd like to call it, "leaving the readers in suspense."**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**jumarxie**

**IMPORTANT!! I'd like to announce that this chapter is the TURNING POINT of the story. Why is that? Multiple reasons. Watch out for it.**

Chapter Twenty-two

**Reason Twenty-two: Um, remind me… why do I hate him again? It's just that… I think I'm still in shock**

**BPOV**

"Rosalie, this is Alice, my best friend from high school. Alice, this is Rosalie, the wife of Edward's friend, Emmett." I introduced the two to each other, hoping that they'd get along.

"It's nice to meet you." Rosalie said politely.

"I like your purse." Alice commented. "Is that an original _Marc Jacobs_? I have a collection of their items."

"Yes." Rosalie answered and she warmed towards Alice after that.

It was impossible not to like Alice. She has that air around her that made you like her almost immediately after meeting her.

"You told me you have something to tell me." Alice said after she had made some small talk with Rosalie.

"You said you also have something to tell me." Rosalie added.

"Actually, you're both here today because I have something to tell both of you." I admitted, trying to decide what was the best way to tell them.

"What is it?"

"I know who my admirer is."

My statement instantly made both of them react differently. Alice clapped her hands excitedly and laughed while the corner of Rosalie's mouth suddenly turned up but she raised an eyebrow as if she was amused by something but was waiting for my reaction for it.

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"Jacob."

"Jacob?!" She shrieked.

Rosalie didn't say anything but I detected- rather than saw –a change in her expression.

"_Jacob Black _is your admirer?" She repeated slowly as though she wants to clarify something.

"And you believe him?"

"I saw him holding an unfinished letter written from my admirer, what else do I need to believe him?"

"He could have just found the letter. It's probably what happened anyway. If I were you, unless I saw him writing the letter, I wouldn't believe him."

"I asked him and he admitted it. Should I have made him give an oath to tell nothing but the truth first?"

Rosalie looked as though she couldn't believe that anyone could be so stupid.

"What did you say to him after he told you?" Alice asked.

"You should have told him that he was out of his mind." Rosalie interrupted with narrowed eyes.

"You don't think that he's the admirer?" I asked both of them.

"Bella, it's what I've always said. You don't see what's right in front of you." Alice sighed.

"And you agree with her?" I turned to Rosalie.

"I do, I can't get over the fact that you believe the dog. I'd much rather prefer that Edward is your admirer than him."

"Why do you both seem to have grudges on Jacob? He's my best friend, remember? He's the other person aside from Alice who kept me sane after everything that had happened with Edward."

"Since I saw him, there's just something that didn't bode well with me." I waited for Rosalie to explain her 'feeling' but she trailed off and shrugged in a nonchalant way. "That's just my first impression. Maybe we were enemies in a past life or something. We'll never know."

The house was unnaturally quiet when I arrived that night. I was at the hallway when I heard someone crying- or to be more specific, I heard _Selene _crying inside their room.

I came in the room just in time to see Tanya slap her daughter's cheek.

"Hey, stop that! What did she do to you?" I shielded Selene as I tried to reason out with her mother.

"It's none of your business. This is between me and her seeing as I'm her mother." Tanya answered haughtily.

"And a lot of good that did to her!" I couldn't help saying.

"What are you saying? That I'm a bad mother? How dare you lecture me on the topic of motherhood when _you _couldn't even get your own child to stay alive!"

I wanted to attack her after she said that. I really did; but I read from somewhere that physically attacking someone means that you can't think of anything to defend yourself anymore. I didn't want to look like I was the drowning puppy in this argument especially after she attacked me below the belt. But to my utter amazement, I didn't deliver the blow; it was Selene.

"Don't say that to Mommy Bella! She regretted EJ's loss and recognizes her mistake and she still loves him. Besides, accidents are sometimes unavoidable."

"What's all this commotion?" Edward suddenly came in the room.

Tanya began looking trap.

"I saw Tanya slap Selene. I wanted to know the reason why she did that but she refused to tell me." I explained.

"She's lying!" Tanya exclaimed, "And Selene could prove it. Go on, Edward; ask Selene if I did slap her."

"Who's telling the truth, Selene?" Edward rounded on Selene.

Selene looked like a deer caught in headlights as she stared at our faces, biting her lower lip.

"Tell Edward the truth that I didn't hurt you. Bella's lying, isn't she?" Tanya was smiling at her daughter in what she assumed to be an encouraging expression but I could see the warning her eyes showed to Selene. Selene deliberated while we all waited expectantly for her answer.

"I…" She started to say and cleared her throat. Her earlier courage lessened as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"It's not that hard, Selene. Just tell us what happened while I wasn't here." Edward gently said.

"Mommy Bella came in and saw…"

"What did she see?"

"She saw… Mommy slap me. I was crying because it hurt and Mommy Bella asked Mommy why she slapped me. Mommy answered that it wasn't Mommy Bella's business."

"Why _did _Tanya slap you?"

"Because she was asking me things about EJ and I didn't want to answer her-"

"You're lying, you ungrateful brat!" Tanya snarled.

"I'm not lying!" Selene insisted. "I just wanted to tell the truth this time to Daddy because… I'm tired of being Mommy's scapegoat and making Mommy Bella cry. I just want Daddy to know the truth this time."

Tanya couldn't find an answer to that and Edward noticed so he calmly ordered, "Leave this house and don't ever come back, Tanya."

"But Edward-"

"Don't make me repeat myself! I've had it with your lies."

Tanya's lip tightened. "We're leaving, Selene."

"Don't take Selene with you. From now on, she'll stay here with us." Edward interrupted.

"I'm her mother." Tanya shrieked.

"If you cared about her, you would have thought twice before you hurt her."

"Fine then." She snapped. "_I_'m leaving. You all belong together, you losers!" With that, she left.

I wondered how she was going to take her clothes because she didn't bring any luggage with her but I guess I'm not really worried where Tanya was concerned.

Edward turned to Selene and me. "From now on, _we_'ll be a family. Just the three of us."

Selene beamed. "Promise, daddy?"

"I promise." Edward firmly said.

I couldn't believe my ears. A family with Edward? That used to be my dream a long time ago, back when I was still naïve.

I couldn't believe that my dream was finally coming true after I was beginning to lose hope for it.

Things really do arrive when you least expect it.

**EPOV**

Life's full of problems, have you noticed? Once you think a problem's dealt with, another one comes along giving you even more things to worry about.

One probably good example of it is my life.

Imagine messing up badly that your wife still hates you _years _after you messed up. You want to make it up to her. You had it all planned: you _had _the perfect plan but things didn't go according to your plan.

One seemingly-ordinary night, you arrived home to see your wife's best friend- who just happens to still be secretly in love with your wife –claiming that _he _did all those things you did and she believed him.

So what were you supposed to do?

I had two choices:

( a ) barge in and confess that _I _am the admirer even though I already know that she believes him

( b ) pretend I just arrived at after he left and that everything's just normal

I chose choice B. I did it not because I thought that she might not believe me- although it was partly the reason –but because I thought of a much better way to convince her.

Jacob might have had her convinced with a single letter but he's not the real admirer. So what better way to convince Bella than to tell her in a letter from her admirer instead?

I've already written the letter and it's ready to be given to her but unfortunately, I won't give it to her tonight because tonight's the monthsary of our wedding and I don't want to complicate it with matters such as husbands-turning-out-to-be-secret-admirers instead of best-friends-turning-out-to-be-secret-admirers-but-only-pretending-to-be-one but I guess it's only one and the same but still... you get the idea.

"Daddy, can we go now? Mommy Bella's done." Selene informed me as she entered the room.

"Sure, let's go." I pocketed the car keys and proceeded to go downstairs with her where Bella was waiting.

Our first monthsary… who'd ever thought that we would ever reach our first monthsary without attempting to kill each other? It must me a miracle to survive everything and the best part is… Tanya's gone!

I know I could have sent her out _ages _ago but I thought I would have been too cruel if I did it. I thought she would take care of Selene while they're staying here but instead, I keep hearing nothing but her complaints. She complains about the food in this house saying that the food's too dry or the something's too sour or salty; she complains about her room saying that it's too small (her room is the second largest in the house. Bella told me that she might have been complaining because her room was smaller than _ours_); she complains about… never mind. It's over anyway. I won't see her again.

At least, not for a long time. I've been talking to Jasper and he agrees that I should take Selene into my custody but since there's the small complication that Tanya happens to be Selene's biological mother and I'm not related to her in any biological way; we still have trying to finalize the details.

"Where are we going to eat tonight?" Bella asked while I drove.

"I reserved us a table at Assaggio. It's supposed to be good." I answered.

"Let's hope it is because I'm not sure I want to go back to La Bella Italia. I have too many bad memories there." She shuddered.

"I've got a mix of both so I guess I'm just wishing I survive the night without having to taste too much hot sauce on my pizza." I managed to joke which caused Bella to laugh.

Assaggio Ristorante turns out to be quite nice. The restaurant has Michelangelo-inspired walls with its elaborate wall murals and that Italian bistro feeling. There were even replicas of _Joann, _the _Creation of Moon and Water, Ladies of Justice, Creation of Earth, Holy Family and _the _Creation of Adam and Eve._

I ordered Ravioli Cappesante and was sharing Selene's Pollo Trifolati because she might not be able to finish it. Meanwhile, Bella was having a hard time deciding what to order.

"I'm not sure. What about… Filetto di Manzo? No, I just had tenderloin the other day. How about… Vitello Milanese? All right, I'll have the Vitello Milanese."

"Is there anything else?"

"Well…" Bella blushed, "if it wouldn't be a bother, I'd really like some ice cream with chocolates, raspberries and nuts."

"Ice cream?" I asked, surprised.

Bella nodded. "I don't know. I just… wanted to eat one all of a sudden."

"If the lady wants ice cream, then she'll have one." The waiter promised with a nod as though he understand what was going on with Bella.

"I wonder what that was about." I mused after he left.

"I'm not sure myself." Bella added.

I was about to say that maybe there was something more to what the waiter had said but then Selene suddenly piped up, "Hey, isn't that Auntie Alice, Mommy Bella? Who's the guy she's talking to?"

Bella and I turned our head to look at what she was talking about.

"What the-" Bella gasped as she saw both our friends leaning in to kiss. "Those two! What on earth are they doing?" She asked dazedly.

"I believe it's called kissing, Bella." I managed to joke. "Anyway, let's go and say hi to them."

We approached the two cautiously. Bella looked at the kissing couple uneasily and cleared her throat which made Alice look up.

"Bella!" She exclaimed. Jasper was looking at me sheepishly.

"What's happening here?" Bella asked, looking straight into Alice's eyes. Alice looked straight back at her.

"Jasper, are you planning to tell us what's going on?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Jasper ran his fingers through his hair and turned to Alice. "Shall we tell them, darling?"

"Darling?!" Bella exclaimed. "What's going on here, Alice? And did he just call you _darling_? I thought we're keeping no secrets from each other-" She bit her lip.

Alice took Jasper's hand and simply said, "We're going out."

"Since when?"

"He asked me out after the meeting last December and I accepted."

"You've been keeping a secret from me for that long?" Bella asked. I could tell she was hurt from her tone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to burden you what with your upcoming marriage to Edward and your admirer being Jacob, I thought there's already enough on your plate."

"You don't understand… you're my best friend, Alice. I would have wanted to be burdened with this."

It took some time before Alice replied. "Well, that just makes me feel like crap-"

"Don't." Bella interrupted. "I forgive you. It's not your fault; I know I've been moody for the past month so I understand your point."

Alice looked relieved until Bella turned to Jasper.

"You're Jasper, right?" She clarified.

"Yes, I'm Edward's lawyer-"

She didn't let him finish. "I don't care one bit if you're a lawyer or not. What I want to know is your intention towards my best friend. Are you planning to date her then dump her? Because if you are, then you can forget all your plans and find someone else to fool because you're not fooling her-"

"I assure you, I only have the purest intention towards Alice. She's not going to be some five-minute fling I'm going to dump; she's the woman who had me from the moment our eyes met. She's my other half and I'm not trying to do an act, I'm not a good actor. All I want is for your best friend to be happy. And by some miracle, she's happy with me. She's special, you know." Jasper said all of this sincerely and I thought _I_ had it bad.

"That's- that's good." Bella smiled and nodded at Alice, giving her a thumbs-up. Alice finally grinned.

_Now what was _that _all about?_

**BPOV**

The morning after our monthsary dinner, I couldn't get out of bed because my headache was getting worse. I requested for a bucket and spent half the day in bed vomiting in bed. Edward wanted to stay with me but I told him that he could go to work, I can manage myself.

And then it got even worse, it's never been this worse before. The headaches are unbelievable and my stomach ached from having to throw up every morning. It wouldn't be half as bad if I had something to occupy me but the letters from my admirer stopped after I found Jacob out. I wish I hadn't found out so early. At least, I wouldn't have to be bored then…

It was a good thing Esme and Renee decided to visit me one afternoon, giving me get well soon greetings, soup and ice cream with chocolates, raspberries and nuts.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Esme asked.

"I feel fine during the afternoon but worse in the morning." I answered as I removed the wet towel which was covering my eyes.

"And is Edward taking good care of you?"

"He wants to stay at home to take care of me but I told him that he should go to work."

Renee was about to speak when I suddenly felt queasy and ran towards the toilet of the bathroom. I hadn't managed to close the door completely so they heard me.

"I was hoping you both wouldn't see that. My start-of-the-year sickness is worse this time around." I ruefully said as I climbed back to bed.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Esme asked.

"I tried to drink milk and some toast this morning but I'm not hungry. All I want to do these days is to sleep which is weird because I'm usually not sleepy all the time when I have that illness." I mused.

"Have you done a pregnancy test, Bella?" Renee asked out of the blue.

"Pregnancy test?" I laughed. "What for?"

"I think this is not just your yearly illness, I believe it's something more. I was just remembering my condition when I was pregnant with you and it matched your description of what you're feeling right now." She explained.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. It just doesn't make any sense. How could this be happening? I'm barren…

_Not exactly, _the small voice in my head disagreed, _you're not entirely barren. You can get pregnant but it would be a risk for you, remember?_

"Pregnant?" I uttered disbelievingly.

**And that's that. Who honestly saw all those things coming in this chapter? Well, aside from the few who reviewed me a long time ago. You know who you are, people.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**If it's a bit fast for you, that's just me. I've been desperately trying to finish this chapter for a week.**

**jumarxie**


	23. Reason Twentythree

**Twilight Addict For Life**: She just thought she couldn't get pregnant but it's still a risk. And things arrive when you least expect it, right?

**Akadabra-caching**: I know he wasn't THAT pitiful at the other chapter but that's what came to my mind, honestly.

**Sophierosecullen, TheFirstLostGirl, princessD-twillightaddict, bmkgreen, xxcharlie93xx, ExB InTeRtWiNeD fOrEvEr, sprinter1, AngelsLuvMe, xXxEternallyDazzledxXx, and Angel**: Here's the next chappie!

**Isabela is Online**: I'm not making any promises with Tanya but I guess it's safe to say that Bella's now experiencing those symptoms because it's been a month since they had their honeymoon.

**x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x and DoubleAgentA**: I gave the ice cream as a sort of clue so… good job!

**Rpattz granny**: I agree that the baby will change everything that's why I planned for the baby to be the actual turning point of the story.

**Greenfairyrose, kaelaelameee, MRSCULLENXXROBSESSEDXX, cyn23, bookworm19065, pizza003, spannieren, uniqueuchenna, DrEaMeRs-LiFe** and **pretty sure of it**: Thanks.

**Adienna**: I always write happily-ever-afters so I hope one this one ends like it as well.

**Udp123**: LOL. Good job for figuring it out!

**Mysteryisgr8-girl**: I hope so too.

**Vampiregurl**: I know.

**JuniorComrad**: I won't let anyone die as of this moment.

**Cullen0-Lover-101**: I can't wait as well!

**Twilightmebaby**: Wow, thanks! I'm not sure how many but I've been estimating it's up to 30+.

**Ralys**: I promise to do everything you said.

**Hottie911**: He'll tell her soon, she's really pregnant and I won't let the baby die this time.

**Angelhira64**: I'm not planning to kill her or anyone at the moment.

**Abby-Swan**: I know but I know someone who craved for sweet things when she was in her first trimester of pregnancy so I really hope it's not only for boys.

**MoBiTwilightLover**: I'm planning to make it come true but we're not yet at the end so a lot could happen.

**EdwardxBellaxLove and vhawk730**: This is the soonest I could update. Cross my heart!

**sPunky sTeLLar**: Sometimes I do that as well when the chapter takes too long, I'm really sorry for the long update. I tried to put it up as soon as possible though.

**Pledge520**: Actually, she isn't barren _barren. _She can get pregnant but there's a huge risk involved.

**Crazyhypervampiregurl**: LOL.

**Brats**: And for that, here's the next chapter.

**Nzaxoxpurl:** I don't know, the name just got stuck in my mind and I decided to use it.

**Jennise08**: I hope this wasn't too long.

**BabyBear08**: You're right, but I wonder when that will happen though…

**Loves to read**: I can't wait for that to happen either.

**Rocki18**: :D

**misswhite97**: Thanks and I will.

**Eclipsed new moon**: She sure had.

**Ifairyu**: I have the same feelings as you. What would Bella do and how will the baby affect them?

**Lordoftheringergottwilighted**: I promise.

**Bellsie**: I'm sorry this came up late, I was busy.

x

**A/N: For those who are asking, I'm planning for this to have thirty or more chapters for this story. Or less, if I combined the others. **

**jumarxie**

x

Chapter Twenty-three

**Reason Twenty-three: He allowed me to continue with my pregnancy. And come on, truthfully speaking, when husbands find out that their wife has resolved to keep the baby, some will try to do **_**anything **_**to stop it from happening but not Edward. **__

BPOV

The test came out positive.

How could I be pregnant without realizing it? I've gone for a long time wishing for a baby and after all that; I couldn't even tell if I was pregnant.

The thought had a hard time getting through my mind.

And I'm not even sure how to tell it to Edward without making him worry about my condition. After all, he knows about the risk I have to take with the baby but I can survive this. I'll make him sense. I'll just be calm and collected. There's no need to show him that I'm worried…

"You're- WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant, all right?" I burst out. All right, so my plans about being calm and collected just went out the door.

"But- pregnant?" He choked.

"I already confirmed it to you twice so it _is_ true."

"Pregnant?" He repeated again. His eyes were still wide, he remained frozen in place.

"Edward," I said through clenched teeth, "if you're trying to irritate me, you're doing a good job of it-"

"I'm sorry but I just can't wrap my mind around it. I thought you told me that you can't bear children?"

"I can but it would be a huge risk, remember? I've so gotten used to the fact that being pregnant is too risky that I started to think of myself incapable of bearing children until now."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, he closed his eyes.

"Why? You shouldn't be sorry, Edward. This isn't your fault."

"No, this is my entire fault. I made you sleep with me on our honeymoon."

His reason was entirely laughable that I laughed. "Edward, you're not at fault. I also wanted it to happen. It was our honeymoon, for goodness' sake!"

"But you told me at first that you didn't want to and I forced you and now-"

"Stop that! Nobody forced anyone to do anything. I'm pregnant and we're going to have a baby in less than eight months, we should be happy. Selene's finally going to get her wish for a sibling, think about that!"

"But you're sacrificing your life for this child."

"I'm not sacrificing my life. Nothing's happened yet and besides, I checked the facts with Renee and Esme and I found that not all women die from high-risk pregnancies."

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean? We're going to keep it, aren't we?" I slowly said, hoping that Edward isn't actually considering the unthinkable and going over to the dark side.

He kept his eyes shut. "_We _are not going to keep it, Bella. It's a danger to you. I can't bear to lose you again…"

"We both want children." I argued.

"We already have Selene."

"But I thought you wanted three children. Don't we used to talk about it back in high school?" I held his face between my hands and he finally opened his eyes so that I could look at it. I searched his eyes for the Edward that would want this to happen.

He drew an unsteady breath. "I _know _what we've talked about all those years ago and what I want and I want you, Bella. If I lose you, I'll lose everything worth living for."

"Edward, I'll survive. The doctor just said that my pregnancy is a high risk for me but it doesn't mean that I'll have to die. We'll work it out, I promise." I whispered.

x

And the journey of my pregnancy began…

"You're pregnant?! For real?" Alice's eyes bugged out after I told her the news that I was pregnant and that yes, I'm planning to keep it and Edward already agreed although he was a bit reluctant…

"Yes, Alice. I wonder why does everyone who I've told this news to just have to sound so disbelieving." I finished drily.

"Because all of us have set our minds to the fact that there's a slight possibility of you ever getting pregnant again." She countered.

I should have known better than to start to start a debate with a lawyer. They always want have the last word.

"But it happened, Alice. The slight possibility happened and I've decided to go on with it."

"What about the high-risk factor of your pregnancy? Have you forgotten about that? Or were you too absorbed being happy with the fact that you're pregnant that you forgot that this baby could kill you."

"Ugh, Alice. Don't tell me that you're siding with Edward. He already tried to play that card with me and as you can see, it failed. I'm keeping this baby no matter what happens, for better or for worse."

"We just don't want to lose you, Bella. Edward's concerned about you- at least, try not to get him more upset. I kind of have the feeling that he hasn't had a peaceful day since he met you again."

"I'll try not to." I promised.

"Geez, how can I possibly compare my news to yours now?" She huffed.

"What are you talking about-?" I paused as my gaze landed on her hand. On her _ring _finger, to be precise. "Oh no, Alice you didn't-" I gasped.

"I did." She beamed.

"Without telling me-?"

"This just happened last night, Bella." She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to tell you as soon as I got home but you were 'either unavailable or out of coverage area' as the woman in your phone told me repeatedly last night for twenty-three times. I would know, I counted it."

"It's exquisite." I was paying the compliment on the ring around her ring finger. "So you're engaged? That was pretty quick of Jasper, don't you think?"

"Time doesn't matter when you're in love." She said. And when she said that, I couldn't help but think that she sounded like a lovesick person just then and I know that it wasn't a nice thought to be thinking about Alice at a time like this but this was all just happening fast.

"You've only been dating him for a month, Alice! A _month_!"

"And you've only gotten to know Edward for two weeks!"

"But I've known him since High School. That was different."

"The intention is still the same."

I couldn't help but think of another reason when she said that. "Are you… pregnant?"

"Gosh, no! I'm not!" She was quick to reply which relieved my nerves a bit. It's one thing to marry because of love and another thing to marry because you're pregnant. "We're marrying each other because we love each other."

"But why do you want to get married so quickly? Are there any other reasons other than the reason that you both love each other?"

"There's none, Bella." She sincerely said. "I know we seem a bit impulsive and that we haven't thought about this thoroughly but when you found the one who makes you happy like no one else does, you'd want to marry him at once so that you could spend your life with him and never let him go."

"What are you talking about? Don't _I _make you happy, Alice?" I pretended to pout.

"Yes but I don't want to have _your_ babies, do I?" She answered frankly and I laughed.

Same old Alice.

x

"So you see, Jacob, Edward and I talked about it and we found that we still love each other. I appreciate the thought you put in your whole admirer thing but it wouldn't work out. I'm already married so it's best if you stop it with that admirer thing." I paused to catch my breath. "What do you think?"

"It's good but I'd like to make a suggestion that you tell him that you never want to see his face again." Rosalie said as I sat down beside her on the couch.

"I can't do that! Jake's my best friend." I defended.

"A lying one at that." She added. Rosalie has become verbally opposed to Jacob ever since that she found out that I was pregnant. It's like a news had been a catalyst for her to hate him.

"He's not lying. I caught him red-handed with the letter."

"Here we go again. I'm not going to argue with you anymore because Edward will have my head if he finds out that I've upset you. So as this moment, I declare the subject of Jacob's lie to be on a temporary close." She said as she took a sip of her juice.

"I second that notion."

"Good, have you been taking your medicine? Edward scheduled for a doctor's appointment this weekend for your condition."

"I've been taking it as advised."

Rosalie was about to say more when James the butler entered the room saying politely, "Excuse me but I just received a call from Mr. Cullen and he told me to tell you that he would be late coming home tonight."

"Thank you for telling me." I replied as he bowed and stepped out of the room. "I feel strange whenever James looks at me nowadays." I said casually.

Rosalie stiffened at hearing this and glanced at me sharply. "Why?"

"It's the way he looks at me. It's not the weird disgusting way like he's planning to devour me but it's another strange look, like he's assessing something or _waiting_ for something to happen."

"Like what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a feeling I have when he comes near me these days."

"Have you told this to Edward?"

"I haven't because he doesn't need to hear this one. He's already got a lot on his plate without me having to add on it. It might be a false alarm. I might be having deliriums-"

"But this is serious! What if he's planning something?"

"This house has many guards stationed throughout the whole location. If he plans to do something, he'll have to pass through them first."

"I still say you tell Edward about this." She stubbornly said.

It was hopeless. I think I found another Alice in Rosalie. They're both as stubborn as rocks. Although, I guess I was being a bit stubborn too…

x

EPOV

"So Bella's pregnant?" Emmett asked, serious for once in his life.

"Yes," I confirmed with a groan, "and it's my stupid fault. My mistake."

"I thought there's only a one-in-a-million chance of her ever getting pregnant again."

"There is but only Bella could get pregnant with that kind of statistics."

"Or you might be _that _equipped."

I suppressed s sigh. Forget what I said about Emmett being serious, it's impossible for him to do that.

"Shut up, Em."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have to do what Bella wants and have this pregnancy push through."

"Why though? Can't you force her to have an ab-?"

"Because it's inhuman." I shoved my face into my hands. "I can't bear to live with myself again if I let Bella go through that, knowing that she lost two of her children then, knowing that she might hate me again for forcing her to have that. I guess I'm just that weak."

"You're not weak, Edward. You love her enough to let her go through this even if it's killing you. I-I would have done the same for Rose." He quietly said.

As I remembered at that moment that Rosalie couldn't have any children of her own, I knew that Emmett could understand what I'm going thorough right now- more than anyone does.

x

BPOV

I was nervous and tense on the Saturday that Edward and I were scheduled for the obstetrician.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I whispered to Edward as we entered the hospital.

"I'll escort you." He followed me until we reached the restroom and patiently waited outside but then I felt my face drain of color when I saw my underwear.

I tried to calm myself as I finished what I came here to do and opened the door. Edward must have seen the look on my face because he immediately asked me what was wrong.

"I'm spotting." I managed to say before I passed out.

x

**And that's the end of Chapter Twenty-three.**

**There are no surprises in this chapter; they're still getting used to the idea of Bella being pregnant.**

**So tell me what you think.**

**jumarxie **


	24. Reason Twentyfour

Chapter Twenty-four

**All right, I'm feeling kinda stupid because after I made such a big deal about not being able to post on FF, I've found that the problem had been fixed. I've made a report to the FF staff and they've managed to fix it although I have no idea what it is they did. **

**So the good news is that I'm free to post on this site once more! If you've already read this story in twcs, that's fine but if you hadn't, well then here's your chance because I'm going to post the rest of the story today! Woo-hoo!**

**Anyway, for those who are confused; according to the online dictionary: ****Spotting** is light bleeding that can happen anytime during pregnancy, but most common during first trimester.

X

**Reason Twenty-four: He worries too much about me. Sometimes it's adorable and sometimes it's just… not.**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a bed.

Edward was looking at me with a strange expression on his face and I was somehow reminded of the time I last woke up from the hospital where my mother told me that I lost my baby.

"What happened?" I asked woozily, sitting up on my elbows and shaking my head.

"You were spotting a while ago." He responded.

But it wasn't enough… He looked like he was hiding something.

"Then why did I faint?"

"Bella, you faint at the sight of blood. You saw the blood that's why you fainted." And his lip twitched.

"Oh right." I blushed then narrowed my eyes at him. "Edward, are you _laughing _at me?"

"Maybe." And then he turned to the doctor who I've noticed just now. "Is she really all right?"

"Spotting is a normal occurrence in pregnancy. Not all of pregnant woman have it but it's not unusual."

"But I once read that it could also mean miscarriage."

"Miscarriage?" I repeated.

"It's really not that serious." The doctor quickly said when he saw the look on my face. "But maybe it would help if I give you a prescription just in case."

X

After the spotting incident, I stayed in bed so as to not overexert myself. Alice, Rosalie and even Jake visited me and kept me company but I still felt bored. I thought having a high-risk pregnancy meant that I'd be weak throughout the duration of the whole pregnancy but nothing happened aside from that one-time spotting so I decided to do something- well, not exactly strenuous but something to fill my time anyway.

"So do you think that it's proper butler behavior?" I asked Alice through the phone after I told her all about James.

"He's definitely acting weird." Alice confirmed. "But he's not stalking you like what you've been trying to ask me. No, he might be biding his time before acting out whatever plan he has under his sleeve."

"Biding his time?"

"Waiting for the right moment to strike." She clarified.

"That's just great." I sarcastically said. "Not only am I eight months pregnant and feeling like my belly is growing every day, I also have to be cautious of my own butler who I'm not sure if he's planning something or not."

"He's planning something."

"If you're sure about that, then why can't I just fire him? Wouldn't it be easier? Instead of waiting for the moment when he will decide to attack or whatever he plans to do to me."

"If you fire him, we'll never know who's ordering him around because he's definitely not acting alone. We'll wait and try to act innocent and catch him by surprise. It's the only way, Bella."

"I'll try, Alice."

"So what are you doing right now?" She asked.

"As of this moment? I'm cooking dinner for Edward, Selene and I. I figured that since I don't seem to find anything amusing while I rest in bed, I could find something new to learn about and cook for dinner. What about you? How's the wedding preparations coming along?"

"I've decided to skip the wedding planner and do the whole thing myself. It's not that hard." She answered.

"That's great." I transferred the phone to my other ear as I began ladling the soup in the serving bowl.

"I'm not sure about the motif though. I've been thinking pink but that seems too cliché so then I thought maybe I should go with violet but I'm not sure. I'm torn between the violet and the red-and-gold but what do you think?"

"It's not my wedding so it's your choice."

"I suppose you're right."

"Anyway Alice, I should go. I still have to set the table."

"Sure. Bye."

X

**EPOV**

Bella was not in our room when I returned from work that night. I changed my clothes quickly and went downstairs to the dining room.

"Welcome home, daddy." Selene chirped.

"Welcome home, Edward." Bella said as she set a plate containing chicken at the center of the table.

I heaved a sigh of relief and took my place at the head of the table.

"Don't scare me like that next time, Bella." I warmed.

"What did I do?" Her brows scrunched together in confusion.

"You weren't in bed when I came back and I thought something happened."

"Nothing has happened since the spotting incident-" She started to say.

"But something could happen." I interrupted. "That's what I'm worried about."

Can't she see that I was worried for her well-being? What if she suddenly had a miscarriage? I wouldn't be able to bear it if we lose another child and Bella wouldn't be able to bear it either. If she needed a psychiatrist to cope with it during the past, then how would she feel if it happened again? What if she broke down? Will I even be able to help her? I promised her that I would help her get through this but would I still be able to do it when my own will is breaking? We promised Selene a sibling. Could we even manage to keep that promise?

"Edward, do you really think something could happen when I'm getting close to the end of my term?" She suddenly asked, breaking me away from the depressing turn of my thoughts. "So whatever it is that you're thinking with that look on your face, stop it. I'm already eight months pregnant. It's only a month before my due date so can we please just wait for it?"

_Whoa, how was she able to guess what I was thinking?_

"I guess not but I could never really know what to expect with you." I answered as I served myself some mashed potatoes.

"I guess not." She smiled sheepishly, probably recalling some incidents from my statement.

"So why did our cook suddenly decide to go all out tonight? What's the occasion?" I asked casually. I mean, was it Selene's birthday or someone's anniversary?

"I was bored so I asked Elizabeth if she could take the night off and I take care of dinner tonight and she agreed."

"And nothing happened?" I raised an eyebrow.

"How many times, Edward-?" She groaned and I backed off.

"All right, I'll stop." I quickly said so as to not get her upset.

X

**BPOV**

"Mommy Bella, do you have any paper? I ran out of space to draw on." Selene asked me the day after I made dinner.

I looked up from book I was reading and gave Selene a smile. Whenever I see Selene's innocent face, my anticipation increases a hundredfold for my child. My beloved unborn child and I know that my baby is alive because I could feel my baby kicking at night.

I stood up from the bed and waddled over to the drawer where I keep the papers.

"Here you go." I took out a piece of paper as well as some others so she could have something to use for extra. I gasped as I felt a twinge of something round my belly.

"Are you all right, Mommy Bella?" Selene anxiously asked.

"I'm fine, Selene. I think that it's just the baby practicing to come out. The baby's been doing it since last night. The doctor told me that it might happen around this month until the next so there's nothing to worry about." I assured her.

"Thank you- oh, you drop something Mommy Bella." Selene said, pointing down at the floor where a lone envelope lay on the floor.

"I don't remember having an envelope inside my drawer." I frowned as I knelt to pick it up and opened the envelope to see if it has anything inside it.

"Look there's a paper inside, Mommy Bella!"

I curiously opened the folded piece of paper and began to read:

_Dear Bella,_

_Surprised you, didn't I? Maybe you thought that since you think you know who your secret admirer is; I wouldn't be writing to you anymore… well, you got it all wrong. You're wrong about everything, Bella. I wrote you this letter to correct you from the illusion you were led to believe by your so-called best friend, Jacob Black. He's not your secret admirer, all right? He's not the person you think he is. He's not… he's not me._

_So now maybe you're wondering who I am… well, I won't blame you, I haven't been giving you the right sort of clues, am I? Don't worry; I'll help you figure out who I am and by the end of this letter, I hope you would know who your "secret admirer" is._

… _(Let's consider that ellipsis as a sigh, shall we?) The truth is that I had a plan. It may not have been perfect but it was all I had from the start so maybe I'll just start listing down my clues from the start to the end (So you'd better be prepared for this because this is a bit long letter… Oh, and be prepared to walk, that's all I'm saying! )._

_My first clue was simple. I showed you that I know what kind of flowers you like: Carnations. Do you know that carnations have a long history? It dates back to the time of Greeks and Romans and just like the flower you love; we have a history that dates back to our younger selves but more about that later._

_My next clue wasn't about any favorite of yours; I subtly told you mine to tell you a bit about myself. I'm a closet poet. It would be difficult to believe that I love reading poems when you find out who I am but I do love analyzing poems. Nothing gives me a deeper thrill than dissecting every stanza and finding the hidden meaning and the message of the whole poem. For it is when I inspect something in closer distance that I discover every part of it just like the way that I discovered every part of you and when I stepped back to see what I discovered, I realized that I found a rare treasure. And just like an archeologist who finds something precious, I don't want to let you go._

_And now, you start your journey..._

_I want you to go to the library of your house and proceed to the "Poetry" Section. I've placed my book that contains my favorite collection of poems there. I want you to have it since I've already memorized the poems there by heart…_

With my feet feeling like lead, I started to walk towards the library down the hallway.

"Mommy Bella? Where are you going?" Selene cried out when she saw me walk as though I was in a trance. "Wait for me." Leaving the piece of paper I gave her on the floor, she stood up and followed me.

I walked stiffly; nervous and afraid at the same time, daring myself to finish this charade once and for all and find out who my admirer really is.

When I opened the door to the library, I saw nothing extraordinary. Just the same stuffy library with the globe and the chairs but that wasn't what I came here for. I came here for a book about poems…

Reaching the "Poetry" Section, I reached out and grabbed the first book I saw because it was sticking out. It wasn't thick and it was old, yellowing around the edges; but this book was important to my admirer… _whoever he is, _I thought as I clasped the small book to my chest.

There was a bookmark in the book and the page where it was at contained the same poem my admirer used from his letter long ago, "She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron and another poem. This time it's by Elizabeth Browning from her collection of love sonnets, "How Do I Love Thee?"

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's

Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints,—I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

"What's wrong, Mommy Bella?" Selene asked me curiously.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just figuring something out." I said, hoping I sound reassuring enough. Taking a few moments to calm myself, I resumed reading the letter.

_I've known you for a long time, Bella and you've known me for the same length of time; that was the clue I told you in my second letter just like I told you a while ago. The truth is that fate seems to have wanted us to meet for a long time and something has been messing it up repeatedly. Do you want me to cite a sample? Fine then, I have more than enough to tell you about. We were supposed to be: childhood friends (but we didn't), lovers (which we were able to do but only for a short period of time) and a couple (and we managed to do that part a bit)._

_I gave you every brand of chocolate that I saw from the shop because ironically, I wasn't able to ask you what kind you like back then. I didn't give you a clue for that Valentines gift because I thought: _Hey, it's Valentine's. Give yourself a break and just give her the chocolates, you have plenty of time for revealing yourself later.

_And then we reached the last letter, the one where I spent all my time brooding about asking myself why I didn't hide the letter in a better place. I spent so much of my time writing that last letter and didn't plan for it to be found with the likes of Jacob Black! _

_But anyway, working on the last clue from the last letter you received which had the clue that "I might be closer than you think," your best friend had that letter in his hand and you found it unfinished and assumed that you caught him just as he was about to finish it but_ _why don't we work on a different angle on that one?_

_Have you considered the scene where Jacob might have been the first one to find the letter and that the letter was _already_ in the room before he arrived? _

_So if Jacob didn't place the letter in that room, who could it be? Who could have had the chance to visit the room without being likely to be spotted by anyone among your household help? _

Think_, Bella. It's not that hard to guess._

_Finally, I have something to give you- consider it as a gift and a final clue for you as well. I want you to go to the garden right now and proceed to a somewhat large patch of carnations with the roses at the middle. There in the middle lies a box that contains my gift._

_The final key to my identity- if you still haven't guessed who I am. _

_Yours truly,_

_Your Admirer (I hope that when you reached this part the _secret _isn't really needed anymore)_

I looked up from the letter to Selene who was still looking at me with concern.

"I need to go outside." I whispered and waddled as fast as I could without tripping. Selene easily caught up and ran with me to the garden.

I stumbled but managed to steady myself as I arrived at the patch of carnations that must have been grown only a year ago.

Surrounded by the carnations, the roses formed a shape of a heart nestled on top of the roses was a huge box.

I hurried over, knelt down and opened the box with two trembling hands. _This is it. The moment I learn who my admirer is. Finally, after wondering for so long…_ _Who are you? _I dug my hands into the small Styrofoam balls and took out a… _stuffed toy_? A stuffed mountain lion toy?

And then a long ago memory from my past resurfaced.

It was our first monthsary and we decided to celebrate it at an amusement park. The day had been fun and just as we were about to leave, Edward suddenly snapped his fingers as he remembered something and ran back to the park asking me to wait for five minutes.

He came back after eight minutes, his face was pink from running and his hands held a stuffed toy.

"_A mountain lion, Edward?" I frowned at the sight of the monstrous lion in his hands."Why would you give me a mountain lion?"_

"_Mountain lions happen to be powerful. They could protect you from harm."_

"_Yes if anyone could tame them," I interrupted._

"_But I want you to be reminded of me when I'm not by your side." _

"_So you're saying that _you _resemble a mountain lion?"_

"_A bit." He shrugged. "Besides, one fact you probably don't know is that mountain lions have green eyes like mine. Just look." He pointed at the stuffed toys eyes._

"_All right, Mr. Mountain Lion. I give up. I accept your gift." I gave in. "Even though normal boyfriends usually give a teddy bear."_

"_That's because you're not normal as well; you're special, Bella. You're _my _special girl." He firmly said, tracing my cheekbones with a loving caress. _

_I felt my eyes tearing up right then; he noticed and tried to joke about it. "So the next time someone gives you a stuffed toy and it happens to be a mountain lion, just remember that it's me."_

Edward.

It was Edward all along.

I should have known… who else would have been crazy- and romantic –enough to do all those things?

So his indifference to my receiving the bouquet of carnations happened because he was the one who actually gave it to me?

Typical. It was _so _Edward. I let out a muffled laugh as I thought of him and all that he did.

"Edward," I murmured, clutching the lion to my chest wishing that it was Edward that I was really hugging. I yearned for Edward, yearned for

"Mommy Bella, why are you crying?" Selene asked me.

"Because… I'm happy." I hadn't realized I was crying.

I was so happy that this whole game of charades was over. I stood up, prepared to go to Edward even though I know he'll get mad at me for visiting him when I should have been in bed but I needed to visit him. I have to demand from him the truth. I wanted to hear the truth from Edward. What's more, I want to run to him and just be held by my protector.

I felt another twinge of pain around my belly and I let out a gasp as I felt something run down my leg.

_I think my water just broke._


	25. Reason Twentyfive

Chapter Twenty-five

**Reason Twenty-five: He drops surprises out of the blue.**

BPOV

"Mommy Bella?" Selene asked as I let out a gasp as another pain hit me.

"Selene, we need to go inside the house. I think I'm about to give birth," I said as we made our way to the house.

"Right now?" She asked.

"Yes, right now. Come on, we'll fetch the things I've prepared for this and rush to the hospital with a cab."

"How will Daddy know? He's still at work!"

"I'll let James contact him." I grabbed the maternity bag which contained all the essentials I need for staying in the hospital and was about to take Selene's arm with the other before I noticed that I was still holding on to the letter, the book and the stuffed toy. I stashed it inside my bag and continued to take Selene's arm. "Let's go."

We met James while I was opening the door. "James, thank goodness I saw you! I'm about to go to labor and I need you to contact Edward and tell him we're at the hospital. Can you do that? And please call the cab while you're at it. I don't think I can stand to walk anymore," I grimaced as I felt another twinge.

James hastened to do what I ask and left the room for a while. He came back fifteen minutes later, assuring me that my messages had been delivered.

I rested on the sofa while I waited for the cab, trying to ignore the twinges of pain that came more frequently as time passed. Three minutes later, James announced that the cab was waiting outside. I struggled to stand but James carried me to the cab instead.

"Thank you," I gratefully said. "I'll leave the house to you."

"Take care." He nodded.

"I will."

He closed the cab door and I closed my eyes, hoping against hope that this baby reaches the hospital.

My memories of the labor were fuzzy. I seem to remember being furious at Edward because he missed the moment I gave birth to our baby and yet I also remember him holding and squeezing my hand as I gave birth to our baby.

I don't know which one to believe because both seemed real enough to believe so that means I must still be dreaming.

I woke up with a killer headache. Every part of my body was aching and I can't help but wish for more painkillers like the one they gave me while I was in labor. I tried the Lamaze technique but I don't know if I was doing it right because I know I wasn't counting.

"Bella? You're awake, finally!" I heard Edward exclaim as he went to my side.

"Edward? What- where is the baby?"

"The nurse will bring the babies to us at feeding time."

"When is feeding time?"

"I think it _is _feeding time but I'm not sure. Let me check." He reached for my hand, gave it a squeeze and left the room.

I wiped my eyes and tried to sit up but only managed to lift myself with my elbows. I saw Selene asleep on the visitor's bed beside me and smiled at the scene but… something's bothering me at the back of my mind. I think it has something to do with Edward.

What did he do?

Or rather… what did he say?

I was cut off from my thoughts when Edward came back. "The nurse will be arriving soon."

And then… it clicked.

"Edward…" I tried to say casually though I could hear that I was failing.

"Yes, love?"

"What did you mean when you said… babies? Do you mean babies, as in plural?"

"Don't you remember?" He looked honestly surprised.

"No, I don't."

"You were pregnant with twins, love; a boy and a girl," he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Twins?" I exclaimed, feeling faint.

I saw Edward's expression changed to alarm but I wasn't sure about that. I saw everything fade to black.

I woke up again at the middle of the night, trying to remember what just happened when I saw Edward peering at my face anxiously.

"You're here," I said in relief. "You won't believe what I just dreamt; you were in my dream and you were telling me that I just gave birth to twins! Isn't that so funny?" I laughed but he didn't laugh with me. "Why aren't you laughing with me? Isn't it funny, Edward?"

"Love, it's not that I don't find it funny but I have some news to tell you and you have to promise me that you won't faint on me again."

"Again? Edward, what are you talking abou-" I broke off as I pieced it all together. "Oh my- it's real?"

Edward nodded.

"I really gave birth to twins?" I felt myself going faint again but this time, I struggled to stay awake. "Can I see them right now?"

"I'll ask," Edward promised.

I laid my head back on the pillow and tried to accept the fact that I gave birth to twins and survive. It was almost like a miracle. Who would have thought that in my condition I could still give birth to twins?

"Bella?" Edward's voice came again.

I looked up, smiled and felt my eyes mist with tears when I saw what Edward was carrying.

He was holding two bundles in his hands. He was holding _our _babies; they were crying in his arms. They must be hungry. I held out my hands and when he passed them to me; they stopped crying, just like that and looked up at me- or rather, the ceiling –in wonder.

It was at that moment that I truly felt that my life was complete.

_I should have known at the time that it was too good to last._

I still haven't gotten over my babies a month after the labor. I was literally on cloud nine and there was nothing that could stop me from smiling these days; what with Alice's wedding closely approaching and Edward being a wonderful dad not only to the twins but with Selene too.

Meanwhile, I can't talk to Alice without being cautious about it. She was stressing about her wedding not that I could blame her, what with the news she kept receiving a month before her wedding. And she also blames me for giving birth before her wedding because now I have to get a new dress with my new waist line. That's why I've been helping her during my spare time.

"Alice," I started to say cautiously while she was finishing her taste test.

"What?" She snapped and looked at me.

"I need to leave with the babies and Selene now. Edward's already here so we need to go…"

She gave me a tired smile. "Of course, I understand. Jasper's going to fetch me so we could check your dress along with the bridesmaids' dresses. I think I could also check if the changes for the dress are also done. Good night, Bella."

"Good night," I gave her a smile as I left. Selene trailed behind me, yawning every few seconds.

Preparing for a wedding must be a lot of a hassle than a wedding planner makes it look. I didn't have to do all those things because Renee and Esme were more than eager to accept the task and I still believed that I could change Edward's mind. It was as if his stubbornness now comes as a blessing rather than a curse, now that I think of it…

"Hi love," Edward greeted as he gave me a sound kiss before kissing both the twins' and Selene's cheek as well. "How did the food tasting go?"

"It wasn't a disaster. I think the caterers have learned to fear Alice after the last taste test she had with them."

Edward laughed at that.

We reached the house half an hour later and was about to begin eating when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," I said as I stood up. "Hello?"

"You think your life is perfect just because you have your babies, Bella Swan? Well, just keep a close watch of them because I might just go and get them one of these days. I'll ruin your life, you just wait."

_Oh my, someone's gone psycho._


	26. Reason Twentysix

Chapter Twenty-Six

**Reason Twenty-Six: He cares for us; his family. Well, I know it's not really a bad trait but it still drives me crazy- in a good way.**

_Oh my, someone's gone psycho; _was my first thought when I first heard the message but then I shook my head to get serious.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to see who the caller was but the only sound I hard was the dial tone. Who _was _the caller?

Edward asked me who called but I shook my head and said, "They didn't tell me their name."

I was about to tell him what the caller told me but then Edward chose to interrupt me by saying, "By the way, Bella- not that it's any of my business -but I just noticed that Jacob Black rarely visits you anymore. What happened? Isn't he your- what was it -secret admirer?"

I suppressed a laugh as I saw through his attempts to bring up the old topic. I just realized that I forgot to tell him at the hospital about what I learned.

"That's because I told him off about lying and making people believe what is not true," I answered.

"I don't understand."

"I'm saying that I know that Jacob isn't my secret admirer." I raised an eyebrow at him so that it would hit home.

Unfortunately, he didn't get it.

"What do you mean?"

I gave a small sigh. "Mountain lion, Edward, seriously? I mean, what is it with you and mountain lions that you have to confess your identity as a secret admirer by giving a stuffed mountain lion?"

And right _then, _he finally understood. "You know?"

"Since the day I gave birth to the twins."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot," I honestly replied.

"Sure, when it's Jacob Black you won't forget anything but when it's me though…" He frowned as he muttered.

"Edward," I said exasperatedly. "By the way, before I forget-"

"Yes, you have to tell me now or who knows when you'll remember it again?"

"This is serious! It's about the caller in the phone. They warned me that I should keep a close watch on Elizabeth and Charles because they could suddenly grab them out of the blue."

In an instant, Edward's whole expression changed. "Who was it?"

"I don't know. At first, I thought it was Tanya because she's the only one with a motive to hate us but the voice was too low to be hers. What do we do?"

"First, you have to be calm, Bella while we sort this situation out. We've got guards stationed around the house so we should be safe. Second, I'll try to inform Emmett about it as soon as possible."

"Emmett?" I asked. "What's Emmett got to do with it?"

"Emmett's the chief of police here," Edward informed me.

_Oh, with Emmett's size, I should have known._

"What would Emmett do once we tell him about the phone call?"

"It depends on how serious he thinks the situation will be. He might send his troops or he might come himself."

"Oh." I bit my lower lip as I tried to ease my worry off the phone call. "Right."

Emmett arrived the next day to ask me about the phone call. He came dressed in his uniform and looked at me straight into my eyes while munching on a bag of chips.

Selene sat with me on the sofa after she insisted that I need her support while the "mean" officer tries to make me cry (she thinks that Emmett was a villain who was going to send me to jail).

I really can't take Emmett as a police officer seriously, especially with the chips he kept on crunching before he asked his questions.

"So… Bella," he finally started.

"Wait, officer," Selene suddenly spoke up and bit her lip. "I heard that you're here to ask my Mommy Bella some questions. My daddy assured me that you were nice and I might believe him if you promise me that you won't make my Mommy Bella cry. She's already cried enough tears and I think that's enough for one grown-up. I'm afraid that people might think that Mommy Bella is a crybaby."

Emmett paused at the act of taking another chip from his bag and stared at Selene with amusement.

"Now look here little girl-" he began to say, "I'm not here to make your mother cry, I'm here to help her with her problem."

"What problem?"

"There's someone who's trying to threaten and hurt Bella and I'm trying to figure out who it is before the person manages to hurt one of you."

Selene took a minute before managing to answer. "All right, I trust you, Mr. Officer but if I saw my Mommy Bella cry, I won't hesitate to tell my Daddy that you made her cry and then we'll _both _be upset with you."

Emmett looked flabbergasted for a moment but then he let out loud guffaws.

"You got yourself a deal," he promised.

? POV

All my high school pictures were spread out on the floor. I took a look at all of them. _Those used to be the days when everyone admired me… until that girl arrived to destroy it all._

I shakily lifted one photograph and ran my index finger over his face.

_I had it all planned. We were supposed to be happy after a long time and we were on our way to be happy when she arrived._

_It's going to be over now. I'll make sure of it. I'll kill her twins in front of her before I finish her off._

I let out a soft laugh and grabbed my gun and pointed it at the lone picture at my left. She was holding her twins and smiling at the camera; Selene stood at her side and Edward had his arm wrapped around his arm wrapped around them. I had to smirk at that.

_She was a fool to trust those people around her._

I pointed the gun to their faces and started to choose my first victim. "Eenie minnie miney… moe." I laughed delightedly when I saw who it was, made my aim and pulled the trigger of my gun.

I grinned when I heard the sound and licked my lips in anticipation for the moment to arrive.

_Yes, Bella Swan, you made a terrible mistake when you chose to make me your enemy and you're about to find out why..._


	27. Reason Twenyseven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Reason Twenty-Seven: He's like my own hero. He's there whenever you need him and he's willing to protect the people he loves. **

BPOV

I managed to maintain my composure for three weeks; I worked, I took care of my babies and Selene and I even re-organized the library for the second time around.

By the end of the third week, I broke down.

"Edward, I'm worried," I said after dinner was over and Selene was in her room along with the twins.

"About what, love?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed me on his lap.

"About the caller. The caller- whoever they are – still calls every day even though the phone has been bugged by Emmett but it's useless though because the caller keeps using a disposable phone or a pay phone. What if the caller finally gets us one of these days? What if we're not around when it happens? What if-?"

"Bella," Edward stopped my monologue gently. "Emmett already took precautions with this caller. We also hired security around the house and they're not about to let anyone they don't know to go inside this house."

"But what if it does happen and the caller manages to get in even with all the added protections, what about then? I'm scared."

"Don't let it get to you. If in case the caller managed to slip in, I promise to protect all four of you. We're a family, remember? We stick together no matter what happens." He wiped the tear which suddenly fell from my right eye.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered gratefully.

"I've really changed my mind over Edward. He's turning out to be such a family man," Alice commented after I told her the story two days before her big day. She had already finalized everything for the wedding and the only thing left to do was to wait for the day.

"I know. I never would have thought it before..." Charles suddenly started to cry so I cuddled him to stop him from crying.

"So did you finally tell him that you still love him?"

"Actually, I haven't. I was too busy these past weeks worrying about the caller."

"When are you planning to tell him then?"

"After the problem about the caller is over."

"Really? And when do you suppose the caller would make their move? I mean, some phone threats just ends like phone threats, doesn't it? It might even be a prank caller and you might not know it. You worry too much about the caller. What if the threat… isn't a threat at all?"

"That would be nice if the threat turned out to be empty after all."

"What I'm trying to say, Bella, is that you should tell him how you feel before it's too late."

I shivered when she said that. I may have heard the sentence dozens of times from television shows but when Alice said it that time, I felt odd. As if something was _really _going to happen to Edward.

"Edward?" I called out as soon as I got home. "Edward? Are you here?"

"Mommy Bella?" I turned around and found Selene yawning sleepily as she gazed at me with half-closed eyes while holding her the bear I gave her for Christmas last year.

"Selene, have you seen your father?"

"I'm not sure where he is."

I hurriedly went upstairs still carrying the twins. Selene followed from behind.

I saw Edward at the balcony. "Edward!" I exclaimed in relief and rushed over to him. "Thank goodness you're all right! What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking. Why are you relieved that I'm all right? Should I not be all right?" He asked, confused.

"I just had a feeling while I was talking to Alice a while ago." And just as I finished saying that, I suddenly heard Selene yelp behind me. I turned around and gasped.

The feeling I had was right. Danger really was coming- in fact, it _had_ come because holding Selene with one hand and a gun in the other pointing towards us was Tanya.

"Tanya? What-? How did you get here? How did you get past security?" I demanded.

She smirked before she answered. "I got in because of James. You really should pay more attention to your surroundings. I recognized James because he's going out with my cousin, Victoria for a long time now. I asked for his help and he gave it to me. It's as simple as that."

"Why are doing this? I thought you wouldn't bother us anymore. What will you even achieve from doing this?" I asked.

"I have my own reasons but I suppose a part of it is because I hated to see both of you so happy and carefree. I want to destroy- arggh!" Tanya let out a scream as she realized that Edward had been edging closer towards her. She noticed it late though because Edward had managed to make her let go of the gun.

The gun skidded across the floor and stopped inside the room, making it out of reach for everyone especially Tanya. Tanya let out a shriek of fury and pushed Selene away from her as she tried to retrieve the gun but Edward blocked her from going inside.

She screamed. "Fine but I still have other ways to get what I want! You people don't care how difficult it is to even get a job or live easily like you do. You have it all easy."

"You could have had it easy too, Mommy," Selene quietly replied.

"Easy? You think I could have had it easy?" Her eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath. "You're right, I could have had it easy but that was before _you _came along!"

"What do you mean?" Selene questioned, her eyebrows furrowed at that. I didn't understand what Tanya meant with that too but it seemed like Edward did because he started to warn Tanya out of the blue.

"Tanya." He shook his head firmly but Tanya just ignored him.

"I could have had it easy but that was before Edward's parents found out the truth about you."

"What is it?"

"Edward is not your father!" Tanya told Selene in a harsh voice.

"No, you- you're lying!" Selene cried out as tears sprang into her eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth, you idiotic brat!" Tanya snarled and grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Your real father is someone I used to know from high school who probably won't support us if I told him I was pregnant with you! You ruined my life from the moment I learned about you; you made my parents throw me out of the house and made me into a social leper. You did nothing more to me than be a burden to me so maybe you can do me a favor if you just- _die_!" At her last word, she pushed Selene towards the edge of the porch.

I screamed out. I couldn't do anything to help her; I was already holding the twins in my arms.

And then, Edward appeared behind her before she reached the edge but the impact her body made when she collided against him made him lose his balance.

I watched as both of them seem to fight for control to stay on the porch for a second but they lost. The last sound I heard was Selene screaming as they fell down the ledge.

"EDWARD! SELENE!" I shouted out as fear gripped my heart at the chilling thought that they might be dead.


	28. Reason Twentyeight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Reason Twenty-eight: **

"No, Edward! Selene!" I was crying in torrents while I looked down, searching for them but it was too dark to see anything. I didn't know if any of them were safe. I closed my eyes and prayed that they were still alive and safe down there.

Tanya's mouth was beginning to curl at the corners. Was she _happy _that Edward and Selene fell down? What was she? She didn't even regret pushing her child towards her death.

"You monster!" I cried out, "You evil, evil monster! How could you push your own daughter towards the edge!"

"So you want to join them, is that it? Be my guest." She shrugged indifferently.

"Why did you do it?" I demanded, "Do you get a kick out of hurting people?"

"No, I want your life! You stole everything from me," Tanya yelled at me.

"W-what do you mean?"

Before she could answer, Emmett suddenly grabbed hold of Tanya's arms saying that she was under arrest and that she had the right to remain silent. "I'm sorry I was late, Bella." He smiled at me grimly. "I got detained with your butler downstairs. He sure could fight but we've got him now. By the way, where are Edward and that blond kid?"

The relief that had suddenly washed through me vanished when I remembered Edward and Selene. "They fell down from here. She pushed Selene and Edward tried to save her but he fell down too."

"I'll check on it." He nodded to two of the officers behind him and both of them began to go towards the stairs. Emmett gave me one last reassuring smile and tried to drag Tanya away.

"Wait, Emmett!" I called out.

"What?"

"I want to ask her some questions." I nodded toward Tanya who had just quit struggling from Emmett then.

"Take your time. We're in no hurry," Emmett said.

"What did you mean that I stole everything from you?" I asked her.

"I'm talking about the bet! I was still Edward's girlfriend when he first saw you, did you know that?"

I felt my own eyes widen. "No, I didn't know-"

"Of course you wouldn't, you didn't know anything that was going on in that school those days. Before you came to the school, Edward and I… we were the couple everyone was jealous of, they wanted to have the kind of relationship we do… I thought my life was perfect then but then he saw you and he began to be intrigued by you. 'Interesting' that was how he described you when I asked for his opinion. I should have known then that I shouldn't have allowed him to accept the stupid bet at the first place."

"Then why did you?"

"It was the guys at the football team. They wanted to see if Edward still has his old moves. They kept taunting him and promising him all kinds of rewards. He didn't want to agree because of me but I told him it was all right with me although I gave him one condition."

"What condition?"

"That he would stop the bet after a month. I made it clear to him that I hated the thought of him with somebody else and he agreed."

"You agreed to let your boyfriend date me while you're still his girlfriend?"

"Of course," she looked surprised that I would even ask that. "I had to let him have his fun, right? After all, I also had my fun with everyone while we were still together." She smirked.

"What exactly are you saying?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "He didn't want to have sex with me while we were still together. He wanted to feel some kind of… spark first. So what was I to do then- wait for him to come to his senses before doing it? No, I couldn't do that."

"So you're saying that you cheated at Edward while you were still together?"

"I had no choice. Even though he seemed like a jerk, he still had morals- I'll give him that."

"So I was actually Edward's… first?"

"Unfortunately, you were." She rolled her eyes. "He would use to tell me all about your dates, you know. It didn't take long for me to notice that he was getting a little _too _eager for your dates together but I thought it was only natural and we'd be back together by the end of the month." Her eyes suddenly darkened. "He broke up with me before the month ended though, believing in some kind of crap that you were both in love with each other and he couldn't stand to lie to you anymore. He gave his teammates everything he was supposed to give if he loses."

"Edward was telling the truth then? Then why did you make me believe that he was still lying to me when I saw you in bed. You made it sound like I was _still _a bet."

"What can I say? I was pregnant with Mike's baby; I couldn't find someone to support me besides Edward. I know Edward wouldn't escape a responsibility if he believed that he really got me pregnant then I wouldn't have to wait for my parents to take me back after they kicked me out of the house for getting knocked up before college."

"I don't understand you at all. You don't love Selene and yet you chose to continue with your pregnancy."

"You don't see it at all, don't you? My main goal wasn't Edward or Selene. Selene was just part of my plan to get Edward but what I really wanted in the first place after I was kicked out was money so I decided I could get Edward to marry me."

"But he didn't," I pointed out.

"He found out that Selene wasn't his kid a few months after you left. However, at that time, Edward knew about my financial condition so he agreed to be Selene's father and provide for both of us after I have her."

"Are you done, Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"One last question, Em," I promised him and turned back to Tanya. "Why did you stay at our house after we got married when Edward was already providing for you?"

"I saw the news of your wedding and I got scared that Edward might turn us away if he had his own children with you so I came to the house to make sure you don't get together. After you forced me to leave though, I knew I was never going to have Edward's help so I decided to ruin your life just like you ruined mine because if you didn't come to school, I would have had the life you live in now."

Emmett finally took her away after that and I rushed down the stairs, anxious to see if Edward and Selene were safe.

"Edward! Selene!" I managed to catch the sight of one gurney and felt the blood leave my face when I saw how pale Edward's face looked while he was strapped to the gurney.

"Selene? Where's Selene?" I asked the paramedics wildly.

"Mommy Bella?" I looked to my right and found Selene with a paramedic, wrapped in a warm cloth as water dripped down from her hair.

Wait a minute, why was she _wet_?

"Selene, you're all right." I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her. "But then- Edward? What happened to Edward?" I pushed my way past the paramedics and went to Edward's side. His eyes were closed and his chest was barely moving.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Edward, are you all right? Please talk to me." I started to shake him but he wasn't opening his eyes. He was barely even breathing. He couldn't be- please no, he can't leave me alone! "Edward, wake up! Listen to me, please," I took one shaky breath, "I've learned everything, all right? About the bet and Tanya and… everything and I don't blame you anymore! Edward, I thought you were an ass back then- and even though I believe that you're still an ass for accepting the bet in the first place –I would miss you if you leave me so don't you dare go leave me. I still love you and if you don't wake up, I won't get to say it to you anymore. Please," I begged. I was crying on Edward's shirt as I hugged him, trying to wake him up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me away from Edward. "No, let me go! I need to stay with him!" I shouted and struggled against the hand but I found myself falling instead and everything started to fade.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into a pair of green eyes. I blinked and saw Edward smiling down on me with the gentlest look on his face.

"Edward," I gasped and quickly sat up. "You're here! Does that mean that we're-?"

He stopped me from finishing my sentence by pressing a finger to my lips. "Love, we're not dead."

"So then what happened? Why are you alive? Where are Selene and the twins? Edward, I'm-"

"One question at a time, Bella," Edward chuckled and proceeded to explain about why he was still alive.

Fortunately, it just so happened that the pool was located near the porch and part of the pool came directly below it so Edward and Selene only fell into the pool. However, the impact of the water left him unconscious. Selene was all right because his body had protected hers from the water.

"So where are they?"

"They're with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper outside. Emmett's still at the office, finishing paperwork for this case but he'll arrive here after his done."

"Alice! I can't believe it, her wedding's tomorrow!" I groaned as I thought what Alice would say if I missed the wedding tomorrow.

"It's all right, love. We're all set to go to the wedding tomorrow. We didn't have any lasting injuries," Edward assured me.

I swung my feet off the bed and tried to stand. "I fainted again, didn't I?" I grimaced as we went outside.

"Yes, you did but that was only acceptable. You were under a lot of stress the whole night."

"Hmpf," I huffed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"By the way love, I have to confess something to you…," he started to say.

"What is it? Couldn't it wait until later?" I was too eager to see everyone.

"Fine," he said as he opened the door. "I just wanted to say that I may have been unconscious after we fell but I could still hear what everyone was saying to me last night."

"You mean you heard me say-?"

"Yes, love. I heard everything you said to me." He grinned at me mischievously just as the whole gang saw us and went over with exclamations of relief.

Crap, he heard _everything?_


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

**And the main reason why he drives me crazy is: He loves me; one hundred percent without conditions or recriminations. He loves me for who I am even when I'm being such a grouch to him. **

I've only attended two weddings since I was born; the first was my own wedding and the second was Alice's wedding.

And as I watch my best friend say her vows, I couldn't help but think that weddings are events that seemed to evoke strong powerful emotions within me. I was angry at my own wedding and I had tried to delay the whole event but it ended to no avail. I thought that being married to Edward was the worst thing that could ever happen to me but it turned out to be wonderful. And sure, there were times when Edward and I still have small fights but it's all part of the deal. I didn't wish for a perfect marriage, I only wanted a happy one.

However, I couldn't find anything to be angry about now. In fact, I even found myself tearing up as I watch Alice and Jasper exchange rings.

Who would ever have thought that I would reach this part in my life?

It was only a year ago when I was a single woman who's in a relationship with her work but now look at me; I'm married with a loving husband, a newly-adopted daughter and twins to boot.

Who couldn't be happier?

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Edward asked me as I got out of the car, holding a bouquet of daisies.

"Edward, it's time that I learn to let go," I replied.

His expression was unreadable for quite a while but then he began to smile. "You're right," he said and kissed the top of my head. "Let's say our goodbyes."

We said our goodbyes to EJ that day.

It didn't mean that we didn't visit him again though. We still visited EJ but it was only during holidays and his death anniversary. We have to let go of the past and focus on the present now. We have Selene and the twins to take care of.

Although thinking about EJ from time to time still hurts, the pain was still there but it's gradually beginning to heal with the help of Edward, Selene and the twins.

"So Bella, how's life faring these days?" Dr. Gerandy asked a week after I said my goodbye to EJ.

"Everything is really going well. The court finally allowed Edward and I to formally adopt Selene. The twins still think that three in the morning is a good time to wake up but they finally smiled at us a week ago so it was worth it."

"Can you say that you're happy now? Satisfied? Contented?"

"I feel… peaceful. It's like…. Everything's come to place. Edward didn't really hurt me intentionally although he did make a stupid decision when he slept with Tanya but that's all water under the bridge now. We both agreed that trust should be in our relationship. So I suppose… yes, I am quite happy now."

"I'm certainly glad to hear about that, Bella. I supposed you won't need my services anymore," Dr. Gerandy said as he held up his hand.

I took his outstretched hand and shook it. "I suppose not. Thank you for all your help, Dr. Gerandy. You've been like a second father to me all these years and your letter thing really helped."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Well, I guess I need to go now. I think Edward's planning some sort of surprise for me. I could hear him whispering with Selene this morning."

Dr. Gerandy laughed and nodded. "If that's the case then don't let me keep you."

There might come a day in a girl's life when she has to encounter pain in some form or another; you might be experiencing some cramps, your best friend may have betrayed you or you've been diagnosed with a life-threatening disease.

_Or you might have thought that the one you love has betrayed you._

I've honestly admitted that I was not born lucky and I still believe that to this day but there are some things that really just come onto your lap even when you have the worst luck in the world like I do. And I'm happy to say that Edward was one of them.

"Don't peek," he warned me as he covered my eyes with a strip of cloth.

"Why shouldn't I? I'll still get to see it anyway."

"I'm doing this to prolong the suspense. You might be surprise by this," he promised.

"Honestly, what is there to be surprise about? You already did everything there is to surprise me. Trust me; nothing you do again is ever going to make me go speechless."

"Keep saying what you want to say but you might eat your words later."

"Yeah, right."

He began to lead me somewhere near our home.

"Edward, what's going on? What do you have under your sleeve?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Nothing but my arm," he quipped.

"Ha-ha. You nearly had me laughing at that, _Eddie_."

"Hey, let's not get too personal."

Finally, we stopped walking but he still hadn't removed my blindfold.

"Bella, I'll have to leave you with someone now. I've got some things to prepare."

I opened my mouth to argue but his hand was already replaced with a smaller one. The giggles gave the person's identity right away.

"Selene?" I asked warily.

"I'm not telling you who I am until everything's ready." Another giggle.

Definitely Selene. The girl's been acting more like her age recently after the incident. I first thought that Tanya's confession would put her to withdrawal but ever since she heard that Edward and I are officially her parents, she's been carefree like the little girl that she was.

"All right, Ms. Anonymous. Where are you taking me?" I asked as she began tugging my hand.

"Not telling but we're not far now."

Minutes later, we stopped.

"We're here," Selene sang. "You can remove your blindfold now."

I removed the cloth shielding my eyes from the view and had to blink a few times before I could focus on what's in front of me but when I did, I felt my jaw open in shock.

Standing in front of me was a two-storey cottage surrounded by my favorite flowers and portraying a picture of a fairytale cottage I used to dream about when I was still a little girl. It was already dark but I could see some sort of light inside the cottage giving me the feeling of home and warmth.

Tears sprung into my eyes as I gazed at it in wonder.

_Was it real or just an illusion? I've never seen this before and Charlie hasn't mentioned it to me either…_

"Do you like it?" Selene asked beside me as she watched my face with a grin. "It was all Daddy's idea. He told me you loved fairytales when you were a child and this was supposed to be your dream house."

I wasn't able to answer her out loud but I guessed my face said it all because she grinned – if possible – even wider.

"C'mon Mommy, let's meet Daddy inside. Lizzie and Charles are already inside." She tugged my hand impatiently and I allowed myself to be led inside the little house.

The candlelight was the first thing I noticed when I was inside followed by the food on the table and finally… _Edward, _who was standing near the table wearing an expression of love on his face_._

"Edward," I managed to ask, "what's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to give us a time as a family after what happened."

"Then what's with the candlelight? I don't think that's family-oriented."

"Oh it's not. That's just the secret admirer inside of me trying to act. I know I've never fully acknowledged my identity as your secret admirer until now so I'm hoping that this night will serve as its replacement instead. Let's pretend that you've only just learned that I was your secret admirer, what would you do then?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled his crooked smile.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. I wasn't even sure how to react when I confronted Edward with the admirer issue.

"Well, what did you do when you learned who I was?"

"Mommy cried," Selene answered for me.

"Was that true, Bella?"

Horrified, I slowly nodded my head.

"Let's try another one then," his eyebrows came together as his mind came up with ideas that I do not really comprehend right now. "How about we start with dinner and we try to tell each other anything that pops in our mind."

"Sure."

We all settled around the table. Edward and I fed the twins first before we started eating.

"I'll start!" Selene volunteered. "I played with Lizzie and Charles today and they were so cute when they smiled. I think Lizzie might have laughed once while I was tickling her."

"That's great, Selene."

"You look beautiful with what you're wearing today, Bella," Edward said from his side.

I looked at what I was wearing- a simple pair of jeans and my favorite t-shirt which I managed to find at the back of my closet knowing that Alice might have hidden it there on her last visit – and raised my disbelieving eyes to Edward.

"The color blue suits you," he said.

I shook my head and unthinkingly said, "You're still a smooth-talker, huh? Great, another thing to add to my reasons why you drive me crazy."

"What did you say?" He asked, startled.

"Nothing." I gave him an innocent look.

He frowned and gave me his 'I'll get you later' look.

I cringed inwardly and prepared myself for his inquisition which- knowing him –will come sooner than later.

"So what were you saying about that reason why I drive you crazy?" He asked while we were at the balcony of the cottage, looking at the night sky. Selene and the twins were already inside, sleeping peacefully.

"It was nothing, Edward. Nothing!" I insisted.

He turned my head to him and gave me a puppy-dog look that could very well match Alice's.

I gasped, trying to control the small hold I still had of my mind. "No, you can't know about it."

"Please?" He breathed on me. "Will you tell me at least one reason why I drive you crazy?"

_Shit, he's got me under control. _

"Your smile." I struggled to breathe. "Your adorable crooked smile. It makes me putty in your hands. I love your smile."

"What else?"

"You said I can give you just one!" I protested as he started breathing on my neck.

"Tell me more," he pleaded softly while giving me the smile I was just talking about.

_Well, there goes my last control._

"Your eyes. Your bright green eyes which Lizzie has. I love it too!"

"Are there more?"

"The way you laugh and the way you make me feel safe. You sacrificed your life to save everyone's life that night when Tanya attacked and I'm eternally grateful for that."

"Is that all?"

"I love your personality; a bit romantic at times but brooding at others. You keep me on my feet trying to second-guess you. I love the way you play the piano, Edward. You're always confident when you play. I love your hair and how it feels through my fingers…"

"Hmm?" He gave me a kiss and I would have collapsed if Edward wasn't holding me.

"I love your kisses!" I managed to gasp out. "I love your playful side and I love the thought of how I could spend forever with you but most of all..." I ran my fingers through his hair. "Most of all, I love you for being who you are and for loving me too."

His eyes took on the tenderest expression they have yet and under the moonlit sky, he gave me one more kiss. "I love you!" He proclaimed fervently.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back, more than happy and contented than I ever was in my life. "I love you too!"


	30. Final AN

**It seems that I've forgotten to thank everyone during the epilogue. So I'll start now: I'd like to thank everyone who had read, reviewed and alerted this story. And for those who stuck with me even through the problems with my account and all.**

**So I've already decided that there would be NO sequels for this story. I think that Edward and Bella already got their ending with the epilogue and I really couldn't forgive myself if I do something to disturb their peace.**

**Now that you know about the sequel that is not going to happen, I do have some kind of news. If you're interested in reading Edward's WHOLE version to this story, just tell me and I'll post it up to FF as soon as I see your message.**

**I've been doing his version for quite some time now and although it's not yet complete and my updates have been dragging, I think that his version could offer some insights that were never shown in Bella's part.**

**So let me repeat that, just tell me and I'll post it ASAP. However, if you're satisfied with Bella's view, then that's fine as well.**

**I want to thank everyone again. I never thought I could complete this story in FF and now it just happened.**

**So I'll stop now, I might encounter some of you in my future stories so once again, thanks.**

**jumarxie **


	31. Final AN2

So I'm laughing to myself right now even though it's not that hilariously funny because I've just said that last chapter would be the Final AN and yet here I am again with yet another one.

I just wanted to let you all know that posted EPOV and it's titled "One More Chance." Not sure if it's good though but of course, you're the judge.

Just head on over to my profile and click the title, "One More Chance."

jumarxie


End file.
